Kamień Małżeństw - kontynuacja
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Jak sam tytuł mówi, kontynuacja legendarnego Kamienia Małżeństw J.Darcy.
1. Rozdział 01 (78) Priorytety

**Kamień Małżeństw - kontynuacja**

**Autor części 1-77: **Josephine Darcy

**Autor kontynuacj**i: Zilidya, Emerald

**Betareader: **szukamy chętnych

**Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Raiting:** + 18

**Prawa własności:** Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K. Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są

pobierane żadne korzyści.

**Notka od Autorek:** Postanowiłyśmy zmierzyć się z legendarnym już „Kamieniem Małżeństw" Josephine Darcy i przedstawić własną kontynuację, która jest zupełnie inna od dotychczasowych.

**Rozdział. 1/78. **_**Priorytety**_

Severus był przerażony.

Wszystkim.

Stanem, w jakim znajdował się Harry. Stanem, w jakim znajdował się on sam. Reakcją Kamienia Serca Harry'ego. Koszmarami współmałżonka, które rosły w siłę w miarę, jak on słabł. Wiedział, co jest najgorsze, ale nie chciał przyjąć tego do wiadomości, nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli.

_To_ _nie może być prawda! Nie po tym wszystkim! To się zwyczajnie nie dzieje!_

Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezradny i bezsilny. Nie chciał roztaczać ponurych wizji, ale umysł mu podpowiadał, że może już być za późno na cud. Czuł, że współmałżonek umiera na jego oczach, a on nie może temu w żaden sposób zaradzić. Żaden eliksir, nawet balansująca na granicy czarnej magii mikstura nie pomoże Potterowi. Odganiał jak najdalej te czarne myśli.

Jedynie co mógł, to trzymać go za rękę.

Jego pomysł z użyciem Kamienia Serca został przyjęty entuzjastycznie, ale nikt nie chciał pozwolić mu, aby to on obudził swojego współmałżonka. Miał niejasne przeczucie, że tylko to może sprawić, że Harry otworzy oczy. Stoczył ostrą dyskusję z Albusem i Poppy, ale nic to nie dało. Sam miał świadomość, że jest bardzo osłabiony po wyssaniu z niego magii przez Czarnego Pana, ale to nie znaczyło, że ma siedzieć z boku i nic nie robić, gdy życie Pottera dosłownie wymykało mu się między palcami. Był wściekły, kiedy zamiast niego wybrano Blacka. Syriusz chyba był jedynym, który domyślał się dlaczego nie chciano, by to mistrz eliksirów miał obudzić Harry'ego i nie chodziło tu wcale o poziom magii u Snape'a. Co prawda w tym gronie nikt nie powiedziałby złego słowa, bo przecież każdy znał prawdę o całym tym związku. Stał więc tylko z boku i nie spuszczał z oczu Severusa, rozumiejąc jego ból.

Black przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i zamknął oczy. Przez wiele minut trwał, ściskając Kamień Serca Harry'ego w jednej ręce, a drugą trzymając mniejszą i coraz chłodniejszą dłoń. Na jego twarzy malowała się powaga i koncentracja. Severus kątem oka widział, że wargi Blacka się poruszają, lecz nie wiedział, w jakie słowa się układają. Jego uwaga skupiona była na Harrym i na tym, by zauważyć choć najlżejszy ruch powiek chłopaka. Niestety. Młody Gryfon ani drgnął.

W pewnym momencie Syriusz zadrżał gwałtownie i, gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja pozostałych, osunąłby się na Harry'ego.

― Zimno… ― wyszeptał resztką sił.

Gdy otworzył oczy kilka minut później, od razu chciał spróbować raz jeszcze, jednak Dumbledore stanowczo mu tego zabronił. Po krótkiej, lecz gwałtownej wymianie zdań, osiągnęli pewien kompromis. Albus poparł pomysł Severusa, choć jego koncepcja zakładała coś innego. Miał nadzieję, że połączenie magii kilku osób bliskich Harry'emu może łatwiej go obudzić. Blackowi miał pomóc Remus, a zarazem dopilnować, aby animag znowu nie przesadził.

Tymczasem Poppy, nie zwracając uwagi na głośne protesty Blacka, zdiagnozowała u niego znaczne osłabienie nagłą utratą zasobów magicznych i praktycznie skonfiskowała mu różdżkę, zakazując mu się w ogóle poruszać przez najbliższe dwie godziny.

Gdy ta przymusowa przerwa minęła i wszyscy byli gotowi do ponowienia próby, Syriusz bez zbędnej zwłoki zbliżył się do Harry'ego, a tuż za nim stanął Lupin. Przyłożył dłoń do zimnego czoła chrześniaka i dyrektor po chwili dał mu znak skinieniem głowy. Stary czarodziej ujął delikatnie niezwykle cenny dla Snape'a klejnot, a następnie z jego ust popłynęła monotonna, cicha inkantacja. Nikt nie znał słów zaklęcia, ale nie to było ważne. Severus wstrzymał oddech, obserwując nieruchomą sylwetkę współmałżonka. Wkrótce zarówno Harry'ego, jak Blacka i Lupina otoczyła delikatna poświata. Utrzymywała się przez jakiś czas, by powoli zniknąć i rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, w ogóle nie reagując ze śpiącym. Albus uniósł powieki, spoglądając na młodego Gryfona z wyraźną troską i niepokojem. W napięciu obserwował bladą twarz i, gdy minęły kolejne minuty bez widocznej poprawy, westchnął ciężko, przesuwając zasmucony wzrok na Severusa. Snape udał, że nie dostrzega tego, zacisnął zęby i nadal wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, starając odegnać lęki i napływającą rozpacz, która wręcz rozrywała jego pierś ogromnym bólem.

Albus wraz Blackiem i Lupinem jeszcze przez ponad godzinę próbowali przy pomocy Kamienia wzywać go – jego moc, umysł, po prostu Harry'ego – ale mistrzowi eliksirów wystarczał jeden rzut oka na leżącego Gryfona. Czuł, że pomysł dyrektora zawiódł. Umysł chłopaka nadal był daleko. Zbyt daleko, by mogli go dosięgnąć.

Black łatwo nie zrezygnował. Słaniał się z wyczerpania, a wciąż próbował ściągnąć i obudzić chrześniaka. Gdy Dumbledore nakazał mu przestać i odpocząć, on i Lupin mieli łzy w oczach. Próbowali przekonać dyrektora, że muszą kontynuować. Wciąż wierzyli, że powinni działać, nie bacząc na swoje zdrowie.

W końcu Severus został sam z Harrym. Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie było już żadnej nadziei i wszyscy pozwalali mu się pożegnać z mężem bez świadków.

Po wyjściu zebranych zrozpaczonych brakiem reakcji Harry'ego, sam omal się nie załamał. Harry był zimny, co przerażało go coraz bardziej. Czary ogrzewające nie były już wystarczające. Severus chciał go przytulić i ogrzać własnym ciałem. Tulić go oraz chronić przed wszystkim i wszystkimi. Ukryć przed wszelkimi niebezpieczeństwami, koszmarami i tym, co jeszcze mogło stanąć na drodze i zagrozić młodemu mężczyźnie.

Nie zastanawiał się długo. Nie potrafił się powstrzymać, jakby coś go zmuszało właśnie do tego, a nie innego działania. Szybko, choć ostrożnie, pozbył się koszuli Harry'ego, a następnie zrzucił swoją. Pozostał w spodniach, zostawiając pewien procent przyzwoitości, gdyby jednak ktoś miał mu przeszkodzić.

Wsunął się do łóżka, tak by rękawica na dłoni Harry'ego nie zaprzestała pracy nawet na sekundę. Gryfon nadal miał koszmary i wciąż zdawał się być w ogromnym stresie, a to razem powodowało podwyższenie stężenia toksyn w organizmie i tylko ta rękawica pozwalała na oczyszczenie z nich krwi. Jej intensywna czerwień raniła serce Severusa, jakby to była krew wyciekająca z Harry'ego, a nie aparat pomagający mu żyć.

Przytulił chłodne ciało współmałżonka do swojej piersi, sadzając go pomiędzy swoimi nogami i przytrzymując, a dla pewności obejmując go ramionami. Przypomniał sobie nagle, że podobnie trzymał go, gdy budził go z koszmaru w swoim salonie, podczas przygotowywania eliksiru dla Lupina.

Nakrył siebie i jego dokładnie kocem. Ręką, którą obejmował Pottera złapał Kamień, drugą natomiast położył na piersi Gryfona na wysokości jego serca, chcąc czuć jego słabe bicie.

Nawet jeśli będzie miał poświęcić własne życie, odda każdą kroplę swojej magii dla Harry'ego. Z całego swojego ślizgońskiego serca pragnął, aby te zielone oczy otworzyły się i spojrzały na niego. Oddałby za to każde uderzenie swego serca. Nic nie było ważniejsze.

― Harry, obudź się. Zrób to dla mnie ― szeptał mu do ucha.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na przesyłaniu słabych smug swojej magii splecionych tą z Kamienia Serca i szeptaniu próśb oraz obietnic do ucha Gryfona.

OOOOO

Harry się zgubił i bardzo dobrze o tym wiedział.

Był tym trochę przestraszony. Wszędzie dookoła wyczuwał śpiących i z całą pewnością umierających powoli mugoli. Martwił się tym z każdą mijającą chwilą, bo miał wrażenie, że powinien coś zrobić, ale nie wiedział co. Co się z nimi stanie, jeśli szybko ich nie obudzi?

Mężczyźni, kobiety i dzieci. Wszyscy umrą we śnie, nieświadomi nawet dlaczego? Po prostu odejdą, nie wiedząc nic o toczącej się w czarodziejskim świecie wojnie, która brutalnie wtargnęła do ich normalnego, niemagicznego życia.

A co się z nim stanie, jeśli nie wróci do swego ciała? Musiał wrócić, tylko nie wiedział jak? Wszystkie linie wyglądały dla niego tak samo. Nigdzie dookoła nie rozpoznawał jakiegokolwiek punktu orientacyjnego. Prawdę mówiąc, to się nawet temu nie dziwił. Skąd niby miał je znać, skoro całe życie podróżował najwyżej na dworzec King's Cross.

Nie miał mu kto wskazać kierunku. Poza cieniami nieobudzonych nie było tu nikogo. Był sam jak palec w tej niepokojącej ciszy.

A on szedł i szedł, choć wiedział, że krąży bez celu.

Chciał pomóc wszystkim, a teraz nie potrafił uratować samego siebie.

Przystanął, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł pojedyncze ruchy gdzieś na skraju widzenia, ale gdy tylko spojrzał w tamto miejsce, nikogo nie dostrzegał. Sytuacja powtórzyła się powtórnie, potem raz jeszcze. I jeszcze. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, oddychając z ulgą, że jednak nie był całkowicie sam. Poznawał te kształty, ale nie wiedział, skąd mogłyby się tu wziąć. Czy zaczynał majaczyć? Czyżby samotność i błąkanie się po tym strasznym, pustym miejscu sprawiły, że oszalał? A może zwyczajnie umysł mu płatał figle? Ale dlaczego wyobrażał sobie właśnie te osoby? Zdawało mu się, że widział w oddali sylwetki Syriusza i Remusa, ale były zbyt daleko. Oni też tu byli? Jak? Może to jednak było złudzeniem? Dostrzegał też inne istoty wśród cieni, które ignorowały go całkowicie, jakby go nie widziały. Czy to był ich drugi świat? Tu się ukrywały przed wszystkimi? Po ich ostatnim spotkaniu ukryły się pod ziemią, ale czy mogły wchodzić i tutaj?

Będzie musiał się kiedyś dowiedzieć. Teraz na pewno nie był na to czas, jak to zdarzało się mówić krukom, gdy myślał o mało istotnych sprawach w ważnych momentach swego i nie tylko swojego życia.

Czuł coraz większy strach. Był sam. I choć widział cienie, one nie zwracały na niego żadnej uwagi. Panująca cisza była przykra dla uszu i nagle sobie uświadomił, że chociaż większość życia był zamknięty w komórce, to nigdy tak naprawdę nie był sam. Ktoś z Dursleyów był w pobliżu, nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby mu poubliżać. Syriusz i Remus znikli i nawet nie był pewien, czy to byli naprawdę oni.

Znów pozostała mu ta cisza i wędrówka pośród niewidzących go cieni, choć nie wiedział dokąd idzie, ani dlaczego. Był zmęczony, zmarznięty i nie miał zwyczajnie już więcej sił.

Chwilę potem to usłyszał.

Delikatne dźwięki uderzały cicho, krótkimi falami, nawołując i błagając o uwagę. Rozpoznawał je. Znał tę melodię, nie potrafił pomylić jej z niczym innym. To nie mogła być żadna pułapka. Wiedział, że będzie bezpieczny, że może jej zaufać. Tylko musi za nią iść. Tony przeplatane były z magią, która była mu tak bardzo znajoma. Kusiły go, wabiły i obiecywały bezpieczeństwo i ciepło. Wyczuwał w tej melodii samego siebie, ale tak słabo, że nie zwrócił początkowo na to uwagi. Coś… Nie. Ktoś go wołał i wzywał do siebie. Nagle zrozumiał, że zna tego kogoś. I chce być u jego boku.

Severus!

Zaczął podążać w jej kierunku, a gdy stała się głośniejsza, instynktownie zaczął przyśpieszać, by znaleźć się jeszcze bliżej i bliżej. Ten dziwny świat zaczął przemykać wokół niego tak szybko, że widział tylko rozmazane kształty, ale to nie było teraz ważne. Pozwolił dźwiękom by go prowadziły, mimo że był już potwornie zmęczony. Nie przestawał podążać z tym wezwaniem, choć zdawało mu się, że nie ma już w ogóle sił na nic. Do źródła melodii. Do ciepła… Chciał być jak najbliżej tego, którego… Kochał?

Znalazł!

Przebudzenie nie było bolesne, raczej nieprzyjemne. Jego ciało leżało ciężkie jak ołów, a on nie miał ani odrobiny siły nim poruszyć. Chciał zrobić tyle rzeczy, gdy zrozumiał, że jest u boku współmałżonka, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać. Jedyne, co zdołał to otworzyć oczy i cicho powiedzieć:

― Wiesz, że kocham muzykę twego serca, Severusie?

Snape natychmiast otworzył szeroko oczy i Harry mógł dojrzeć w nich przemykające najróżniejsze uczucia. Od strachu, po krótkie przebłyski uczuć i ogromną ulgę.

― Obudziłeś się! ― krzyknął cicho Snape, próbując wstać, aby wezwać Poppy.

― Zostań. ― To jedno słowo zatrzymało mężczyznę w miejscu. ― Zostań. Nie odchodź… ― Szept Pottera cichł i zaraz potem jego oczy zamknęły się z powrotem.

Teraz serce Severusa łomotało jak oszalałe. Obudził się! Harry się obudził! Nie wiedział, kiedy to się stało, ale Harry zwyczajnie się obudził. Uśmiechnął się słabo, przytulając go do swojej piersi. Potrząsnął głową myśląc, że ten szczególny Gryfon nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Gwałtowny i nagły zastrzyk adrenaliny zaczął mijać i znów poczuł się wyczerpany. Niesamowicie zmęczony, a zarazem szczęśliwy jak nigdy dotąd. Pogłaskał małżonka po głowie, odgarniając włosy z jego czoła i wolno przesuwając palcami po powoli blednącej bliźnie. Głębokie westchnięcie samo wyrwało się z jego piersi, gdy pozwolił swojemu ciału na rozluźnienie. Z drugiej strony lękał się zasnąć, nie chciał, aby Harry…

― Zaśnij i ty, Severusie. ― Nagłe polecenie usłyszane tuż obok spowodowało, że drgnął i odwrócił głowę w stronę kobiecego głosu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Poppy weszła do pokoiku.

― Obudził się ― poinformował ją, starając się ukryć zażenowanie, ale nie odsunął dłoni z twarzy małżonka.

― Wiem, uruchomił się alarm. ― Uśmiechnęła się do niego, kończąc szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne. ― Zdejmę rękawicę i możecie przespać się jeszcze trochę. Wszystko wraca do normy. Zablokuję drzwi tak, bym tylko ja lub ty mogliśmy je otworzyć. Nikt nie będzie wam przeszkadzał.

OOOOO

Hermiona nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Wiadomość, że Harry się w końcu obudził ucieszyła wszystkich, ale czas, który musiał poświecić na odzyskanie sił był jednocześnie tym, który mijał nieubłaganie śpiącym mugolom.

By zająć czymś myśli skoncentrowała się na tym, w czym była najlepsza ― szukaniem informacji. Musiała znaleźć jakiś sposób na przebudzenie ludzi. Musi. Skoro czar ich uśpił to i zaklęcie musi obudzić. Rozwiązanie powinno być na wyciągnięcie ręki, trzeba tylko je znaleźć.

Oczywiście panna Granger nie byłaby sobą, gdyby takiego rozwiązania nie odkryła. Zajęło jej to kilka długich godzin, ale znalazła. Przewertowała wszelkie możliwe księgi z zaklęciami uśpienia i czarów obszarowych zarówno z zakresu jasnej magii, jak i tej czarnej. Dostęp do Zakazanego Działu przy asyście pani Pince bardzo jej pomógł. Bez tej kobiety pewnie długo jeszcze krążyłaby pośród niedozwolonych ksiąg, nie bardzo wiedząc, która zawiera potrzebne jej informacje. Wyszukała kilkanaście różnych wersji i sposobów obudzenia osób potraktowanych takimi czarami. Jednak nadal nie były tym, czego szukała. Te typy zaklęć nie działały na wszystkich, a tylko na określone typy ludzi – mugoli lub czarodziejów, nigdy razem – lub istoty magiczne.

Nie mogła się doczekać momentu, kiedy jej przyjaciel się obudzi, bo chciała go zapytać, czy w Księgach Salazara nie ma jakichś wzmianek o podobnych zaklęciach. Skoro Riddle, zapewne korzystając z ich części, wywołał masowe zaśnięcie wszystkich ludzi, nie tylko posiadających magię, to być może Slytherin wspomniał w swych zapiskach o czymś, co mogło odwrócić podobną sytuację. Brała oczywiście pod uwagę ingerencję osób trzecich, ale bez wystarczającej ilości informacji nic nie mogła zrobić. Przewertowała nawet księgi z zaklęciami, które potrafił rzucić tylko Harry. Notatki Harry'ego opisujące dziwne smoki z Winter Landu bardzo jej pomogły w poszukiwaniach, chociaż było to raczej przypadkowe. Natrafiła na wzmiankę o dziwnych stworzeniach mającymi coś wspólnego z, jak to określił autor, „życiem Ziemi". Przypuszczała, że to opisane przez przyjaciela wyrmy, bo niestety na żaden rysunek tych tajemniczych istot nie natrafiła. Miała nadzieję, że i druga część będzie tak łatwa do rozwiązania. Magiczny artefakt, który łączył wyrmy oraz „życie Ziemi". Nie wiedziała o nim nic poza nazwą ― Święte Kapsuły*. Cokolwiek to było na pewno było dobrze ukryte i nie miała zbyt wielkich nadziei na ich szybkie odnalezienie. Starała się od jakiegoś czasu przypomnieć, czy gdzieś o tym jeszcze słyszała, ale jej pamięć jak na złość akurat teraz okazała się zawodna.

To, co odkryła i co połączyła z informacjami przyjaciela, trochę ją zaskoczyło, ale powoli zaczęła pojmować wielkie znaczenie Wybrańca i jego obowiązków. Skoro potrafił odesłać starożytne bóstwo, nakazać ziemi, by trzymała na zawsze zamkniętą Studnię, to dlaczego nie mógłby rozkazywać wyrmom?

Jednak wciąż zagadką pozostawało miejsce, gdzie mogłyby się znajdować Święte Kapsuły. Zdecydowała się udać do dyrektora przedyskutować odkryte fakty.

Westchnęła, zbierając notatki. Od zawsze lubiła uczyć się, bądź przeszukiwać księgi i pergaminy w ciszy, a gwar dobiegający z każdego zakątka szkoły nie pomagał jej w pracy. Nie chciała rzucać czarów wyciszających, żeby nie ominęło jej coś ważnego. Poza tym charłacy i bez tego typu pokazów byli wystarczająco zestresowani. Obecność magii na każdym kroku dla nieobeznanych z nią osób mogła być przerażająca.

No właśnie, charłacy.

Gdy zobaczyła swoich rodziców była w ogromnym szoku, ale większego doznała, kiedy ujrzała panią Dursley nie na noszach, a idącą obok Remusa. Osoba, którą niechętnie opisywał Harry jako nienawidzącą magii, była charłaczką. Na dodatek już niezbyt lubianą, jak Granger zdążyła zauważyć. Kobieta wykonywała przydzielone jej zadania, ale krytyka względem Harry'ego spowodowała, że wszyscy się od niej odsunęli. Nawet teraz, gdy Hermiona zmierzała do biura Dumbledore'a i mijała ją w korytarzu, nikogo przy niej nie było, choć inni zawsze chodzili grupkami, albo chociaż w parach. Zastanawiała ją ta postać, ale chwilowo nie była na szczycie jej priorytetów, by się nią przejmować więcej niż to potrzebne.

Hermiona dłuższą chwilę odprowadzała ją wzrokiem, zanim kobieta nie zniknęła jej z oczu. Potem szybko skierowała się w stronę chimery i gabinetu dyrektora.

OOOOO

Harry powoli się budził. Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Nie otwierając oczu, uśmiechnął się, wyczuwając koło siebie Severusa. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do jego istnienia, że nieobecność dała mu się mocno we znaki. Czy będzie w stanie kiedyś spać osobno, gdyby…?

Natychmiast odsunął te myśli od siebie. Przecież Severus obiecał mu randkę, nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru go zostawiać, a tym bardziej on jego.

― Musimy wstać, Harry. ― Snape obserwował już kilka minut wolno budzącego się współmałżonka. Nadal nie był w stanie pojąć, co się stało kilka godzin wcześniej. Chciał się upewnić, że Gryfon jest przy nim, na wyciągnięcie ręki. Miał ogromną ochotę go dotknąć, nie, bardziej przygarnąć do siebie, ale nie chciał go niepotrzebnie wystraszyć.

― Wiem ― mruknął niechętnie Harry. ― Mogę pospać jeszcze pięć minut?

Mistrz eliksirów, zauważając znajomy grymas na zaspanej twarzy chłopaka, odparł tylko cicho:

― Ile tylko potrzebujesz, ale chyba wiesz, co się dzieje na świecie, prawda?

Słowa Severusa jak zwykle trafiły w sedno. Zawsze trafiały. Tylko mistrz eliksirów potrafił go ściągnąć na ziemię w taki sposób.

― Jak bardzo jest źle? ― zapytał, patrząc na leżącego przy nim męża. Tak blisko ostatnio leżeli w Winter Land.

Nawet jeśli tamtejsze przeżycie nie były z jednych ulubionych, ta scena według niego mogłaby się częściej powtarzać. Jego podkrążone oczy i blada skóra wyraźnie mówiły, że i on nie odpoczął do końca.

― Nie za dobrze. Wszyscy mugole śpią, ale to chyba wiesz?

― Tak, próbowałem ich… ― zaczął smutno, ale Severus dotknął pocieszająco jego ramienia.

― Wiem, Harry, że próbowałeś. Hermiona doszła do tego pierwsza.

Snape uniósł się na łokciach, podnosząc w ten sposób też leżącego po części na nim Harry'ego.

― Usiądź. Muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Potter usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, spuszczając w dół nogi, zrobił to wyraźnie bardzo powoli, jakby ciało odzwyczaiło się od ruchu. Severus w międzyczasie obszedł łóżko i stanął przed nim, patrząc mu prosto w twarz.

― Coś się stało? ― zaniepokoił się tą obserwacją Harry.

― Nie ― odparł krótko Snape i rzucił czar diagnostyczny.

Kusiło go bardzo, by skraść jeden czy dwa pocałunki małżonkowi, powodując tym, że kolor wróci na twarz Gryfona, ale znając Poppy, pewnie na jego widok załamałaby tylko ręce i wmusiła jakieś mikstury podejrzewając, że ma gorączkę po tym, co przeszedł. A tego przecież ten nie lubił.

Jednak to Harry go zaskoczył. Po raz kolejny.

Gdy kończył badanie, złapał go nagle za rękę i przyciągnął do siebie tak, że znalazł się pomiędzy jego nogami. Przytulił się do niego mocno, obejmując ramionami. Bliskość ciepłego ciała i ufność współmałżonka robiły z nim dziwne rzeczy. Budziły w nim emocje, jakie nigdy wcześniej nie miały nawet szans się pojawić. Ponadto, czuł jego delikatną magię, co dodatkowo wywoływało trudną do nazwania jednym słowem reakcję na to spoufalenie.

Wyrwał się z oszołomienia, słysząc słowa:

― Dziękuję, że mnie znalazłeś, Severusie. Naprawdę twoje serce wskazało mi drogę do ciebie.

― Moje serce?

― Tak. Jest jak muzyka. ― Severus zamarł, już kiedyś Harry użył tego określenia.

― Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? ― Pochylił się odrobinę i spojrzał w jego duże, zielone oczy.

Tak na wszelki wypadek. Przecież wiedział, że wspomnienia bóstwa już nie ma. Słaby uśmiech ze strony Pottera był jedynym ostrzeżeniem, a szybki, ale namiętny pocałunek kolejnym zaskoczeniem dla Severusa.

Harry znowu to zrobił. Pocałował go. Oczywiście daleko było do tego, by mówić o jakiejś rutynie, ale jeżeli każde podziękowanie tak będzie się kończyć, to kiedyś może…

Kończąc po krótkiej chwili pocałunek, spojrzał na twarz Gryfona. Rumieniec zabarwił nieco jego blade policzki, ale oczy nadal pozostały na wpół przymknięte i musiał przyznać, że ten widok okazał się wręcz uroczy.

Przerwał sam sobie takie rozmyślania, ganiąc się ostro. Obiecał Harry'emu randkę i tego planu będzie się trzymał. Małymi kroczkami do przodu, nic więcej.

Pomógł mu wstać, zakładając na niego szybkim czarem odpowiednie ubranie.

― Mam nogi jak z waty i jestem głodny ― zauważył Harry, przytrzymując się ramy łóżka, gdy się zachwiał.

_Chyba bez eliksirów jednak się nie obejdzie,_ pomyślał Severus kwaśno, otaczając go ramieniem, by mógł utrzymać równowagę, gdy wychodzili z pokoju.

― Wezmę od Pomfrey coś na wzmocnienie. Pewnie jest zajęta śpiącymi mugolami.

Harry przemilczał cisnące się na usta pytania.

― A potem do Dumbledore'a, tak? Muszę się dowiedzieć szczegółów tego, co zrobił Voldemort.

Kilkanaście minut później, po wypiciu mikstury pieprzowej także przez Snape'a i przedarciu się przez korytarze wśród obstawy wikingów, zajęli w końcu fotele w gabinecie dyrektora. Zgredek niewołany przybył wraz z posiłkiem, który postawił pomiędzy fotelami Snape'a i Pottera.

― Mistrz Harry i Mistrz Snape głodni. Zgredek przyniósł jedzenie ― powiedział tylko i, kłaniając się, zniknął.

― Jak się czujesz, chłopcze? ― zapytał troskliwie Albus.

― Zmęczony, ale myślę, że gdy rozwiążemy problem z mugolami wyśpię się za wszystkie czasy. Proszę powiedzieć, co się działo, gdy spałem. Dowiedział się pan, czego dokładnie użył Voldemort?

― Mamy podejrzenia. Nie wiemy, jak to zrobił, ale to rodzaj zaklęcia snu. Podobny do tego po zażyciu Wywaru Żywej Śmierci, tyle że osoby nie są w zastoju. One zwyczajnie śpią.

Harry westchnął ciężko, przygryzając wargę. Nie musiał znać się na medycynie, by wiedzieć, że osoby mają góra trzy dni, zanim umrą z odwodnienia.

Tyle istnień… i tak mało czasu. Czuł ciężar odpowiedzialności za świat mugoli, jaki spoczywał na nim, ale on nawet nie wiedział jak zaradzić obecnej sytuacji.

― Nie zostało nam dużo czasu, góra dwie doby, po odliczeniu czasu, który przespałem. Mam rację? ― zapytał.

― Tak. Staramy się uratować tylu, ilu jesteśmy w stanie, ale to niestety niewiele.

― Uratować? Jak? Utrzymujecie ich przy życiu? To tym zajmuje się pani Pomfrey? ― dopytywał, sięgając prawie nieświadomie po kanapki przyniesione przez skrzata.

Severus na razie nie włączał się do rozmowy tych dwóch, popijając spokojnie herbatę i przysłuchując się. Harry naprawdę zaczynał pojmować jak wielki obowiązek spoczywa na jego barkach.

― Tak ― kontynuował Albus. ― W pierwszej kolejności przenosimy rodziny uczniów. Dursleyowie też tu są. ― Harry drgnął, przerywając jedzenie. ― Twoja ciotka nie śpi.

― Jest charłaczką? ― To stanowiło jedyne rozwiązanie w tej sytuacji, inaczej nie byłby w stanie jej obudzić. ― To musiał być dla niej wielki szok.

― Dotarło do mnie, że nie podoba jej się tutaj za bardzo ― stwierdził tylko dyrektor. ― Powinniście odpocząć, nadal wyglądacie… ― dodał zaraz potem, ale Harry mu przerwał:

― Nie ma na to czasu. Trzeba obudzić mugoli. Potem będziemy spać. ― Podniósł nieświadomie głos Potter i posyłając starszemu czarodziejowi niezadowolone spojrzenie.

Severus wyczuł falę magii i uniósł brew, widząc taki pokaz siły ze strony męża. Czyżby Harry właśnie wydawał rozkaz Albusowi?

Akurat ten moment wybrała Hermiona, żeby wejść. Widząc Harry'ego, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i przytuliła go mocno, nie czekając nawet, aż ten wstanie, by ją powitać.

A potem odsunęła się i wypaliła:

― Chyba znalazłam rozwiązanie!

Po tych słowach nikt się nie odezwał. Hermiona patrzyła kolejno na każdego, czekając na reakcję.

― No co? ― nie wytrzymała w końcu.

― Panno Granger, by nowina miała sens, trzeba ją rozwinąć o parę szczegółów i na to właśnie czekamy ― rzucił sarkastycznie Snape, uśmiechając się krzywo.

Zmarszczone brwi współmałżonka, ale jednocześnie jego słaby uśmiech wskazywały, że Harry stara się nie roześmiać.

― Ach! No tak. ― Zaczerwieniła się Granger, zrozumiawszy swój błąd. ― Musimy jak najszybciej odnaleźć Święte Kapsuły i wyrmy. Tylko one potrafią wpłynąć na śpiących mugoli.

― Smoki z Winter Land? Dlaczego właśnie one? ― zaciekawił się Harry, starając się jednocześnie nie zauważać spojrzeń, które rzucał mu małżonek, gdy wspomniano o Kapsułach.

― Bo to jedyne stworzenia, które żywią się „życiem Ziemi", tak przynajmniej określa to autor. Nazwał tak linie, biegnące w ustalonym porządku dookoła planety. Coś ci to przypomina, Harry?

― Linie geomantyczne. Widziałem je tam ― szepnął, przypominając sobie znajome cienie podczas budzenia czarodziejów. ― Niby jak one mają pomóc w budzeniu mugoli?

― Dokładnie nie wiem ― stwierdziła z wahaniem po dłuższej ciszy dziewczyna.

― Bardzo to pomocne, panno Granger ― warknął Snape.

― Severusie! ― zgromił go otwarcie Harry, oburzony takim potraktowaniem przyjaciółki.

― To, że nie znam szczegółów, nie oznacza, iż nie powinniśmy spróbować ― odezwała się natychmiast Gryfonka. ― Według tego, co znalazłam, wyrmy potrafią wpłynąć na wszystkie żywe istoty na Ziemi. One są jakimś rodzajem strażników „życia Ziemi".

― Co oznacza „wpłynąć"?

Hermiona zagryzła tym razem wargi, patrząc jednocześnie oskarżycielsko na mistrza eliksirów.

― Nie wiem ― przyznała, wyraźnie niezadowolona.

― Hermiono, proszę cię ― sapnął Harry. ― Po co ci w takim razie Święte Kapsuły?

Granger sięgnęła po swoje notatki i zreferowała zebranym:

― Kontrolują połączenie wyrm z „życiem Ziemi". Podejrzewam, że dzięki temu można obudzić mugoli. To jakby sterowanie wyrmami dla kogoś spoza ich gatunku. To moje jedyne poszlaki, jeśli chodzi o zaklęcie obszarowe na tak dużą skalę.

― Czyli tak naprawdę stoimy w miejscu? ― zauważył Albus.

Harry zaczął nerwowo przeczesywać włosy, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc. Severus tylko go obserwował domyślając się, jakim torem biegną myśli małżonka. Doskonale znał to spojrzenie i drobne grymasy, które innym mogły wydać się nieistotne. Niebawem dostrzegł, że decyzja została podjęta, bez wahania i zbędnej zwłoki.

― Kiedy chcesz wyruszyć? ― zapytał tylko po chwili ciszy.

― Jak najszybciej. Jeżeli to nie zadziała, trzeba będzie szukać dalej. Nie ma chwili do stracenia.

― O czym wy mówicie? ― wyrwała się Granger. ― Harry, ty wiesz gdzie są Kapsuły, prawda?

Severus jednak ją zignorował.

― Albusie, masz jeszcze świstokliki do Bifrost Hall? ― zwrócił się bezpośrednio do dyrektora.

― Oczywiście. ― Dumbledore wyjął kilka kapsli po piwie kremowym z szuflady i położył je przed mistrzem eliksirów. ― Co chcecie zrobić?

― Sprawdzić propozycję panny Granger. Wyrmy oraz Kapsuły są na Winter Land. Mieliśmy kontakt z oboma podczas naszej poprzedniej wizyty tam.

― Czy one „zatańczyły"? ― zapytała nagle Hermiona.

Harry poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią zszokowany.

― Domyślam się, że tak, widząc wasze twarze. Zareagowały na ciebie, Harry? Prawda? A wyrmy cię rozumiały podczas walki, bo potrafisz mówić w wężomowie. Użyj Kapsuł i poproś wyrmy o obudzenie mugoli. Tylko to na razie mamy. Żadnego czaru o tak wielkiej sile, by wszyscy na raz się ocknęli jednocześnie. To nasza jedyna nadzieja.

W głosie dziewczyny brzmiała nutka desperacji i Harry nie potrafił odmówić Hermionie. Przeczesał ponownie włosy ręką i znowu westchnął zrezygnowany. Musiał to zrobić, nie mieli nic innego, a czas wcale nie działał na ich korzyść

― Dobrze. Zrobię to.

Wstał po tych słowach i ruszył ku wyjściu. Severus podążył za nim. Przy chimerze dołączyli do nich wikingowie, eskortując ich do prywatnych kwater.

Potter starał się ignorować spojrzenia wszystkich dookoła.

Chwilę potem ją zobaczył. Stała z boku. Nikogo w jej pobliżu nie było, jakby otaczała ją jakaś bariera, niepozwalająca stanąć zbyt blisko. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią, gdy dostrzegł coś niepokojącego.

― Witaj, ciociu Petunio.

Kiwnęła mi tylko głową, nie odzywając się. Nie przerwała tego, co robiła, jakby starając się go ignorować.

― Czy odpowiednio zajęto się z wujkiem i Dudleyem? Czegoś ci potrzeba? ― Podszedł do niej jeszcze bliżej.

Nie odsunęła się, chociaż tego właśnie się spodziewał.

― Tak. Leżą w szpitalu.

Harry zrobił coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał. Severus na pewno. Przytulił ciotkę, obejmując ją ramionami i szepnął cicho:

― Znajdę tego, który to wam zrobił. Zajmę się nim, jak tylko obudzę wszystkich, ciociu. Porozmawiamy po moim powrocie. Teraz powinno być już wszystko w porządku. ― Powoli się cofnął o krok od zszokowanej jego zachowaniem kobiety i otrzepał coś z jej ramienia szepcząc cicho. ― Przepraszam za wszystkie problemy, jakie przeze mnie miałaś.

I odszedł, kierując się do lochów, ściskając dłonie w pięści.

Gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi za Severusem, opadł ciężko na kanapę, kładąc głowę na oparciu. Musiał sprawę Dursleyów odłożyć na razie na bok, nie mogła mu na razie zawracać głowy. Zajmie się tym po powrocie. Teraz chodziło o życie miliardów istnień.

― Znowu czujesz się jak pionek?

Severus naprawdę nie musiał pytać, ale wolał się upewnić. Jeśli od Gryfona nie uzyska się odpowiedzi, to wszystko jest możliwe. Ich myśli krążyły dziwnymi torami.

― Trochę. Przynajmniej teraz nie korzysta na tym nasz honor, tylko mugole. ― Wrócił myślami do aktualnego problemu.

― Nadal jesteś głodny? ― zmienił temat Snape. ― Zanim zawołam Lupina i Blacka zdążysz zjeść.

― Nie. Pojdę się tylko wykąpać i możemy ruszać.

Jednak pomimo tych słów nie poruszył się z miejsca. Patrzył tylko w sufit, lekko przekrzywiając po krótkiej chwili głowę. Severus zbyt często już widział to zachowanie, by pomylić je z czymś innym. Kruki znowu mówiły do Harry'ego. Zawsze, gdy się pojawiały, działo się coś niezwykłego.

Snape cierpliwie czekał, aż ptaki skończą i Harry znów będzie sobą. Ich komnaty były jedynym miejscem, które mu na to pozwalało, ale jak widać nawet tutaj nie za często mu na to było wolno. Wszędzie indziej musiał zachowywać pozory, których tak nienawidził.

Podszedł do Pottera od tyłu i położył dłonie na jego ramionach. Chłopak nawet nie drgnął. Mistrz eliksirów po pewnym czasie poczuł, jak napięcie z mięśni małżonka ustępuje.

― Czy zawsze tak będzie? ― zapytał nagle Harry, patrząc na Severusa.

― Co?

Gryfon zmarszczył brwi i myślał. Po jego minie mistrz eliksirów rozpoznał, jak szybko podjął decyzję.

― Już nic. Przygotujmy się do wyjścia. Tam pewnie ciągle jest zimno.

― Weź płaszcz. Nie mam zamiaru być tam dłużej niż to jest konieczne. Zrozumiałeś?!

Ostatnie słowa musiał krzyknąć, bo Harry przeszedł już do ich sypialni i znikał właśnie w łazience.

Ich. Ich sypialnia, ich kwatery.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno był tu całkiem sam, a teraz nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co by się stało, gdyby ponownie został sam. Czy potrafiłby ponownie się przyzwyczaić do samotności? Nawet o tym nie myślał, zdążył zatęsknić za obecnością tego szczególnego Gryfona. Podobne myśli nękały go przez ostatni czas. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co by było, gdyby zabrakło Harry'ego… Młody król świata czarodziejów wiódł trudne i niebezpieczne życie, ale nie znaczy to, że Severus pozwoliłby mu tak łatwo odejść.

Uniósł głowę. Natychmiast przerwał swoje gorzkie w tej chwili rozmyślania i podszedł do kominka, by powiadomić o wszystkim Remusa i Syriusza. Albo przynajmniej częściowo poinformować. Ta dwójka nie musi jeszcze poznawać szczegółów ich tajemnicy.

Krótkie nawoływanie wygoniły obu z sypialni. Po mokrych włosach i niezgrabnie zawiązanych ręcznikach na biodrach domyślił się, że brali kąpiel. Razem.

― Coś z Harrym? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Syriusz, widząc głowę Severusa w kominku. Ostateczny fakt intensywności zajęć w łazience, skoro nie rozpoznał go po samym głosie.

― Za dwadzieścia minut w moim salonie. Wyruszamy do Winter Land ― zakomenderował Snape.

― Znowu? Po co?

― Macie dwadzieścia minut ― powtórzył i wycofał głowę z kominka.

Nie zamierzał tracić więcej czasu na wyjaśnianie pewnych rzeczy, które były ważne, ale Black i Lupin mogli obejść się bez tej wiedzy w chwili obecnej. Zerknął na zegar i sam zaczął także poszukiwać paru potrzebnych przedmiotów. Miecz był jednym z najważniejszych i pierwszych w kolejności. Grendlingi nadal zamieszkiwały wyspę i stanowiły realne niebezpieczeństwo. Zastanawiał się chwilę nad zbroją dla Harry'ego, ale nie sądził, żeby bez wyraźnego i bezpośredniego zagrożenia życia udało mu się namówić go do ponownego jej założenia.

Harry po dłuższej chwili pojawił się w drzwiach i zatrzymał w progu. Stanął i obserwował niepewnie Severusa. Ten uniósł tylko brew, dostrzegając jego zachowanie pomiędzy przygotowaniami do wypadu.

― Co z naszą…? ― umilkł, rumieniąc się.

Mistrz eliksirów w tej chwili miał ochotę nim trochę potrząsnąć. Przecież nie ma zamiaru łamać danego słowa, na Merlina!

― Harry, ja nie zmieniłem zdania ― odparł, natychmiast domyślając się, jakim torem biegną myśli męża.

― To dobrze ― westchnął ten z widoczną ulgą i to całkiem sporą.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć Snape'a. Dlaczego chce być dla niego miły? Nie żeby mu się to nie podobało. Skądże znowu! Czekał na randkę z niecierpliwością. Czy każdy nastolatek musiał przechodzić takie katusze?

OOOOO

Dwaj Huncwoci posiadali chociaż minimum punktualności, bo równo o wyznaczonym czasie pojawili się pod drzwiami mistrza eliksirów. Ten miał ochotę na nich warknąć, wpuszczając ich do środka, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Tylko trochę.

― Oczywiście widzieli was wszyscy, jak tutaj zmierzacie?

Lupin spojrzał pytająco na Syriusza.

― Tak. Kilka osób, nic nie mówiłeś…

― Po prostu nic nie mów. Pomyśl. Taki strój i przybycie do naszych kwater. Co teraz wszyscy myślą? Idziemy na bal przebierańców? ― zironizował Severus, odwracając się do nich plecami i szukając czegoś w szafce z eliksirami. ― Ależ nie! Przecież miliardy mugoli śpią, to co może teraz robić król czarodziejskiego świata, skoro ojciec chrzestny i przyjaciel jego ojca przyszli do prywatnych kwater jego męża w pełnym uzbrojeniu?

― Severusie, proszę. ― Harry przeszedł szybko przez salon i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. ― Przecież to Huncwoci.

Nadal spoglądał na dwójkę mężczyzn z niedowierzaniem i irytacją, ale powściągnął nerwy i skupił uwagę na ważniejszej osobie.

― No tak. ― Machnął ręką na dwójkę i obrócił się w stronę małżonka, poprawiając mu kołnierzyk płaszcza, chociaż ten tego nie wymagał. Harry spłonął rumieńcem niczym piwonia, ale się nie odsunął. ― Gotowy?

― Tak.

― Możemy poznać szczegóły wyprawy? ― wtrącił się Syriusz wyczuwając, że nie zostanie inaczej o niczym poinformowany.

― Idziecie jako obstawa. Tyle na razie wam wystarczy.

Harry przewrócił oczami, słysząc sarkazm w głosie męża.

― Hermiona przypuszczalnie znalazła sposób na obudzenie mugoli. Idziemy to sprawdzić ― odpowiedział spokojnie.

― Jaki? ― dopytywał się Remus.

― Mugole nie będą czekać, aż skończycie pogadanki ― warknął Snape, wyciągając przed siebie na otwartej dłoni kapsle-świstokliki.

Na całe szczęście Huncwoci uznali, że może faktycznie lepiej poczekać na rozwój wypadków. Bez słowa każdy z nich wziął po jednym.

Krótkie szarpnięcie i znaleźli się przed bramami Bifrost Hall. Harry został złapany w pasie przez Severusa, gdy potknął się przy lądowaniu i przyciągnięty do jego piersi.

― W porządku?

Harry zdołał tylko kiwnąć głową, rumieniąc się ponownie z powodu tego niespodziewanego spoufalenia, tuż pod nosem przyjaciół ojca. Choć nie robili nic zdrożnego, wolał nie ryzykować kolejnej niepotrzebnej kąśliwej dyskusji Syriusza z Severusem. Wciągnął szybko ten szczególny zapach mężczyzny i zaraz potem się odsunął dość niechętnie, gdy tylko usłyszał, jak brama za jego plecami otwiera się.

― Witaj, Harry Potterze. ― Na spotkanie wyszedł im lord Asgeir. ― W ciężkich czasach przybywasz, ale wiemy, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Ponownie jesteśmy ci winni ogromne podziękowania.

― Nie jesteście jedynymi, których obudziłem, więc proszę nie wyróżniaj mnie. Zrobiłbym to dla każdego. ― Gdy lord chciał coś jeszcze dodać, Harry go uprzedził: ― Wiem, że mugole śpią. Właśnie z ich powodu tu jestem. Macie tutaj coś, co może mi w tym pomóc.

― Mamy? Tutaj? Ale co? ― dopytywał się wyraźnie zaciekawiony Asgeir, zapraszając ich głębiej w dziedziniec, a następnie do zamku.

― Święte Kapsuły. ― Tyle tylko powiedział Harry i czekał na reakcję.

Lord zatrzymał się w miejscu i odwrócił do niego. Na jego twarzy malowało się w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczenie.

― Nie mamy tu czegoś…

― Macie. Znalazłem je przy ostatniej wizycie tutaj.

Głos Harry'ego był mocny i absolutnie zdeterminowany.

― Ale jak…?

― Przypadkiem. Z ciekawości.

OOOOO

* Święte Kapsuły – Severus wspomina je tylko raz pod koniec 59 rozdziału Kamienia Małżeństw, gdy staje przed Starożytnym Bóstwem, chroniąc tarczą Harry'ego.


	2. Rozdział 02 (79) Zew Avalonu

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 2/79. Zew Avalonu**

**Notka od Autora:** Na pytanie, czy w KM będzie mpreg, od razu mówimy zdecydowanie nie. Według J. Darcy (pod koniec rozdziału 25) czarodzieje nie mogę zajść w ciążę i tego się będziemy trzymać.

OOOOO

Draco krążył pod chimerą coraz bardziej podenerwowany przedłużającą się nieobecnością dyrektora w jego gabinecie. Krążąc po korytarzu, zastanawiał się, gdzie stary czarodziej się podziewa. Nigdy nie był cierpliwy, ale wydawało mu się, że czeka wyjątkowo długo. Nawet nie było kogo spytać o przybliżony czas powrotu Dumbledore'a do Hogwartu. Wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej zaangażowani w akcję ratunkową.

Jasne, rozumiał, że dyrektor nagle miał znacznie więcej obowiązków w sytuacji, kiedy śpiących mugoli ciągle przybywało. Uczniowie postanowili pomóc i sami podzielili się na trzy osobowe grupy, składające z osób, które potrafiły się aportować. Ci, co tej umiejętności jeszcze nie opanowali, służyli jako transport mugoli z miejsca poza barierą ochronną zamku, a szpitalem. Malfoy pomagał mężowi, ale po ostatnim przejściu przez szpital tuż koło dwóch ciągle nieodzyskujących przytomność Ślizgonów zaczął zastanawiać się, co z jego ojcem. Skoro ci dwaj śmierciożercy tak wyglądali to, co musiało się stać z Lucjuszem, który posiadał dużo większą ilość magii?

W jakim był stanie?

Draco nie był głupi. Bardzo dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, jak potężny jest jego ojciec. No i przecież wiadomo było, że Czarny Pan nie wybierał sobie byle kogo na zwolenników, nie mówiąc już o przynależności do Wewnętrznego Kręgu.

― Coś się stało, Draco? ― Albus pojawił się koło Ślizgona tak nagle, że ten drgnął z lekkim przestrachem, niespodziewanie wyrwany ze swoich myśli, ale błyskawicznie się opanował.

― Chciałbym prosić o zgodę na opuszczenie zamku. Muszę odnaleźć ojca.

Dyrektor obserwował go chwilę i w końcu rzekł:

― Nie musisz pytać mnie o nią, chłopcze. W obecnej sytuacji nie ma najmniejszego sensu udzielać zgody na wyjście poza obręb Hogwartu. Tyle osób się teraz przemieszcza po zamku, że nie kontrolujemy, co robią uczniowie. ― Uśmiechnął się smutno, dodając: ― Jest to niepokojące, jeśli chodzi o bezpieczeństwo, ale nie mamy innego sposobu na przenoszenie mugoli. Proszę zachować ostrożność i jak najszybciej wrócić do szkoły, oczywiście z ojcem, panie Malfoy. Tylko o tyle proszę.

― Dziękuję, dyrektorze.

Draco skinął głową w podziękowaniu i szybko się oddalił. Nie chciał nikogo zabierać ze sobą do rezydencji Malfoyów. Nie wiedział, czy Lucjusz nie zmienił czegoś w barierach ochronnych, a nie miał zamiaru tego wypróbowywać na kimkolwiek. Dla niego te ewentualne zmiany w magicznym zabezpieczeniu domu nie powinny być groźne, ale i tego nie był pewien.

Lawirował pomiędzy charłakami, uczniami oraz lewitowanymi nieprzerwanie śpiącymi mugolami. Gdy był nie tak dawno w szpitalu, widział, że jedno skrzydło jest już prawie całkowicie pełne. Drugie, dotąd nieużywane pewnie wkrótce także zostanie zapełnione.

Chwilę rozmyślał, po co Założyciele stworzyli tak duży szpital, ale przypomniał sobie, że w ich czasach było dużo wojen i zaraz. Szkoła mogła służyć też za placówkę medyczną w takich przypadkach. Tak jak teraz.

Minął o kilka kroków barierę antyaportacyjną i aportował się w pobliże swego domu. Pojawił się tuż przy bramie. Nic nie wskazywało, aby sytuacja wpłynęła jakkolwiek na tutejszą okolicę. W sąsiedztwie nie mieszkali mugole, więc i nie było najmniejszych śladów ich zaśnięcia. Dopiero gdzieś w oddali Draco mógł dostrzec na niebie ciemniejsze smugi świadczące o tym, że w tamtym miejscu wybuchł pożar i rośnie na sile.

Pyknięcie u stóp zwróciło jego uwagę. Tuż przed nim pojawił się skrzat.

― Pani prosi do sypialni państwa, paniczu Draco ― powiedziało stworzenie cicho i po krótkim wahaniu dodało: ― Z pańskimi rodzicami nie jest za dobrze.

Natychmiast przekroczył bramę i, nie wyczuwając żadnych blokad, aportował się pod same drzwi sypialni rodziców.

Te, o dziwo, tworzyły się prawie natychmiast.

― Witaj, Draco. Ojciec nie śpi, ale jest słaby. ― Matka przytuliła go krótko.

Była bardzo blada, ale nie leżała w łóżku.

― Domyślam się ― bąknął oschle, odsuwając ją niezbyt delikatnie i wkroczył do pokoju.

Wiedział, czego się spodziewać, w końcu dwójka Ślizgonów w Hogwarcie miała to samo przeżycie za sobą.

Lucjusz półleżał, podparty sporą ilością poduszek. Wydawało się w pierwszej chwili, że śpi, ale otworzył oczy, gdy tylko Draco stanął bliżej.

― Witaj.

― Witaj, ojcze. Jak się czujesz? ― zapytał, ale w jego głosie nie słychać było troski.

― Nie za dobrze, tym bardziej, że roznosi mnie wściekłość.

Draco uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Lucjusz naprawdę bardzo rzadko tak ulegał emocjom i je okazywał. Wykorzystanie jego mocy, na które nie wyraził zgody, musiało bardzo zaboleć jego „ego". A urażenie jego legendarnej wręcz dumy pociągało przeważnie poważne skutki.

― Co z Severusem? ― zapytał nagle Malfoy senior, przerywając niezręczną i przedłużającą się ciszę.

― Gdy go ostatnio widziałem, wybierał się dokądś z Harrym. Ale nie wiem dokąd.

― Nie poniósł żadnego ubytku mocy? ― zdziwił się Lucjusz.

― Zupełnie na to nie wyglądało.

― Muszę z nim porozmawiać i to jak najszybciej.

― Jak mówiłem, nie wiem, gdzie obecnie jest. Mam jednak pozwolenie zabrania cię do Hogwartu.

― Mnie? ― Szok był wyraźnie widoczny na jego twarzy.

― Do niczego nie będę cię zmuszał, ale mamy tam odpowiednie środki, by przywrócić cię do stanu używalności ― rzekł chłodno Draco.

― Jak ty się do mnie…?! ― warknął na niego Lucjusz, próbując się bezskutecznie zerwać z łoża.

― Przestań! ― uciszył go ostro syn. ― Nie mam już pięciu lat. Przyszedłem z własnej woli ci pomóc, żebyś mógł szybciej wrócić do swoich obowiązków. W chwili, gdy mugole się obudzą, a mam podejrzenia, że nastąpi to bardzo szybko, zapanuje chaos w obu światach. Czy chcesz, by ten zamęt spadł dodatkowym ciężarem na głowę twego króla? Zwłaszcza po tym, co dla ciebie zrobił?

Lucjusz wpatrywał się w syna oszołomiony. Biła od niego niezwykła moc. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, żeby Draco używał tego tonu, co teraz. Zwłaszcza wobec niego, głowy rodu. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął po krótkiej ciszy i odezwał dziwnym głosem:

― Małżeństwo ci służy. Stajesz się pełnoprawnym Malfoyem.

― Co? ― Nie bardzo zrozumiał aluzję ojca.

― Dobrze. Zabierz mnie do Hogwartu. Muszę jak najszybciej stanąć na nogi i dołączyć do Wizengamotu, by uporządkować cały ten bałagan. Chociaż to będzie naprawdę cud, jeśli uda nam się wymyśleć coś na tak wielką skalę.

― Porozmawiaj z Hermioną Granger. Idę o zakład, że ma już kilka takich planów ułożonych.

― Szlama?!

― Nazwij ją tak przy Harrym. Jestem ciekaw, czy pokonasz w pojedynku Severusa, który stanie w obronie Harry'ego, gdy ten z kolei będzie bronił swojej doradczyni ― rzucił Draco na odchodne i po paru krokach, odwracając się, dodał: ― Dam matce świstoklik, wracam uprzedzić dyrektora o twoim przybyciu. Śmierciożercy nie są zbyt dobrze traktowani.

Tak wyraźnej niechęci Lucjusz jeszcze nigdy nie odczuł ze strony syna. Cokolwiek stało się przez kilkanaście ostatnich godzin, wstrząsnęło młodym Malfoyem tak bardzo, że zupełnie nie lękał się gniewu ojca.

OOOOO

Lord Asgeir zmarszczył czoło, absolutnie zadziwiony tym, co usłyszał.

― Przypadkiem? Najlepiej strzeżony artefakt na wyspie, o którym wie tylko troje osób? Nasze zabezpieczenia są jeszcze większe niż te, które strzegły Kamień Filozoficzny Flamela.

Słysząc te słowa, Syriusz parsknął głośnym śmiechem, i jednocześnie mocno poklepał chrześniaka w plecy, powodując tym samym, że ten zachwiał się i tylko szybka reakcja Severusa ponownie uratowała go przed upadkiem.

― Ogranicz pole manewrów kończyn do swojego partnera! ― warknął ostro Snape, odsuwając Harry'ego poza zasięg rąk jego ojca chrzestnego.

Lord Asgeir cierpliwie czekał, aż goście się uspokoją, jednocześnie z lekkim zaskoczeniem obserwując onieśmielenie Pottera zachowaniem swojej rodziny.

― Mogę otrzymać odpowiedź? ― przypomniał się po chwili, gdy nikt nie zareagował na wcześniejsze jego zapytanie.

Syriusz ponownie się roześmiał krótko, ale tym razem odpowiedział:

― Harry w wieku jedenastu lat odnalazł Kamień Filozoficzny, chociaż chroniło go kilku potężnych czarodziejów, w tym również Severus. Odkrycie waszego artefaktu nie mogło być tak naprawdę trudne.

― To było przypadkiem, lordzie Asgeir. Naprawdę ― wtrącił Potter wyraźnie przepraszającym tonem. ― Chciałem chwilę pomyśleć w spokoju i poszedłem na spacer z Severusem tuż przed ucztą. Nie wyczułem żadnych barier ochronnych, ale to ostatnimi czasy dosyć często mi się zdarza. ― Przypomniał sobie akcję z oszalałym wilkołakiem, która zdarzyła się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. ― Dla mnie wcale nie były ukryte tak dokładnie. Po prostu stały sobie po środku gaju. Ich reakcja tak bardzo nas obu zaszokowała, że przemilczeliśmy to przed wszystkimi. No i mieliśmy co innego na głowie, przecież tyle się działo…

Lord Asgeir najpierw zbladł, słysząc te słowa, zaraz potem szybko się uspokoił. Nawet lekko się uśmiechnął, odzywając się ponownie:

― Zatańczyły dla ciebie.

― Tak.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i, otwierając przed nimi szeroko drzwi, dodał:

― Decyzja, abyś stał się naszym królem, okazała się jednak słuszna. Już bardzo dawno Kapsuły nie zatańczyły dla żadnego władcy Winter Land. To trzeba uczcić…

― Nie mamy na to czasu. ― Harry zatrzymał się w progu i potrząsnął głową. ― Chcę jak najszybciej tam iść i sprawdzić, czy dzięki nim mogę obudzić mugoli. Każda chwila zwłoki jest niebezpieczna.

Mężczyzna taksował chwilę swego władcę, a jego twarz nie wyrażała nic, natomiast młody król wydawał się mocno zaniepokojony i zdeterminowany, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Oczywiście. To zrozumiałe ― odparł w końcu tamten. ― Zaraz wezwę ludzi, by ci towarzyszyli…

― Nie jest to potrzebne. Moja rodzina mnie ochroni w razie niebezpieczeństwa.

― Ale grendlingi… ― próbował nadal przekonać go wiking.

― Lordzie Asgeir! ― Głos Pottera owiała magia i mężczyzna natychmiast zamilkł.

― Wybacz, mój królu. ― Ten w jednej chwili przypomniał sobie, kogo ma przed sobą.

― Dziękuję za troskę. ― Harry szybko się opanował. Naprawdę nie lubił tych swoich wybuchów magii, chociaż musiał przyznać, że czasami bywały bardzo przydatne. ― Naprawdę nie jest nam potrzebna pomoc. Będziemy tam tylko chwilę i grendlingi nie zdążą nawet poczuć naszej obecności.

Severus przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań w milczeniu. Miał całkiem odmienne zdanie dotyczące kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Gryfon nigdy nie myślał o własnej ochronie.

― Eskorta chociaż dziesięciu ludzi nikomu nie zaszkodzi, Harry ― wtrącił się Snape, a małżonek natychmiast na niego spojrzał, marszcząc brwi na ten jawny sprzeciw. ― Lord Asgeir będzie miał pewność, że jego królowi nic nie grozi oraz świadomość wypełnienia obowiązku. Nie muszą wchodzić za nami do gaju, wystarczy, że zaczekają w pobliżu.

Harry patrzył na Severusa przez chwilę i zaraz potem się uśmiechnął, zwracając się do wikinga.

― Skoro mój mąż uważa, że wojownicy powinni nam towarzyszyć, to ufam jego osądowi.

Snape pokiwał tylko głową ze zrezygnowaniem, dotykając dłoni Harry'ego. Odwzajemniony uścisk powiedział mistrzowi eliksirów wszystko, co ten chciałby teraz usłyszeć. Potter ufał mu bezgranicznie. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo mogło to być niebezpieczne, gdyby Severus zdradził.

― Poczekamy przy bocznym wyjściu, lordzie ― rzucił Harry, odwracając się i kierując w sobie znaną stronę.

Mistrz eliksirów ruszył za nim, Syriusz i Remus nie mieli innego wyboru jak podążyć za nimi.

Kilka minut szli w ciszy, mijając pracujących ludzi, którzy wstawali, gdy Harry pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Potter starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Przynajmniej początkowo się starał. W chwili, gdy zobaczył, jak starsza kobieta próbuje wstać, coś w nim pękło.

― Nie wstawaj ― poprosił łagodnie, nieświadomie rzucając też magiczny rozkaz, jak zawsze, gdy emocje brały w nim górę.

Kobieta zamarła w pół ruchu. Harry podszedł do niej i, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, zmusił do zajęcia małego taboretu, na którym wcześniej siedziała.

― Panie… ― Cichy szloch wyrwał się z ust kobiety.

― Proszę. Nie musisz wstawać. To tylko jakiś stary, magiczny nakaz. Nie mam nad nim władzy, nawet jeśli mi się nie podoba.

― Ale…

― Tak, wiem. Jestem królem. Ale z drugiej strony jestem mężczyzną i to ja powinienem wstawać na widok kobiety. ― Uśmiechnął się do niej, a Severus starał się ukryć swój blady uśmiech. Młody czarodziej nawet nie wiedział, jak wiele potrafi zdziałać takimi gestami. ― Proszę więc spokojnie sobie siedzieć, ja tylko tędy przechodzę.

Wrócił do czekającego na niego Severusa i kilku wikingów, którzy zdążyli do nich dotrzeć jeszcze przed boczną bramą. Remus stanął po lewej stronie Harry'ego i szepnął mu do ucha:

― Bardzo dyplomatycznie to załatwiłeś.

― Dyplomatycznie? ― zdziwił się, wznawiając marsz.

― Nie wspomniałeś o jej wieku, by jej nie urazić, prawda?

― Tak.

― Czyli dyplomatycznie.

― Czyżbyś zamieniał się w Malfoya? Myślę, że jeden w Wizengamocie nam wystarczy. Dwóch świat mógłby tam nie przeżyć.

― A Draco?

― Draco to już prawie stuprocentowy Weasley. Nic z Malfoya wkrótce z nim nie zostanie. ― Zaśmiał się z własnego żartu, zaraz potem spoważniał. ― Czy Lucjusz też jest w szkole? Jako śmierciożerca zapewne nie ma teraz za dużo magii.

― Niestety nie wiem. Nie widziałem się z Draco od początku tej afery.

Nagle Harry uciszył go machnięciem dłoni, zatrzymując się w miejscu, gdy jeden z wikingów podszedł do niego i powiedział:

― Lord Asgeir kazał przekazać, aby nasz król uważał. Nawet przy gaju grasują grendlingi.

Severus natychmiast dostrzegł zmianę w zachowaniu męża na stwierdzenie „nasz król". Spiął się i zmarszczył czoło.

― Harry… ― chciał go uspokoić, bo wiking nie robił przecież tego specjalnie, wyrażając jedynie swój szacunek i lojalność wobec młodego władcy.

― A także, by nasz król pozwolił nam iść pierwszym, dla jego bezpieczeństwa.

Ochraniający ich mężczyzna nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak jego słowa wpływają na „jego króla". Snape nadal próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, widząc, jak szczęka Harry'ego zaciska się ze złości.

― Harry…

― Dlatego proszę, nasz królu, pozwól nam… ― Wiking nie poddawał się, nie słysząc jasnej odpowiedzi swojego władcy. Zupełnie nie zadawał sobie sprawy z reakcji na wypowiadane przez siebie słowa.

― Harry, do cholery, opanuj się! ― Nie wytrzymał w końcu Severus, potrząsając odrobinę mężem.

Potter spojrzał na niego, jakby wybudzając się ze snu, a potem kiwnął w stronę wikinga na zgodę. Zaraz potem ruszył ponownie.

Wszyscy poza Severusem byli przekonani, że zostaną zaprowadzeni do bocznej bramy: wejścia dla rolników i ludzi, których wejście nie stanowiło powodu, by dla nich otwierać ogromną bramę główną. Jednak Potter zatrzymał się przy ścianie palisady, gdzie ostro skręcała droga, którą dotąd szli.

― Zgubiłeś się, Harry? ― zapytał Syriusz, równając się z nim.

― Nie. To tutaj.

Harry podszedł pewnie do samej palisady i dotknął jej dłonią.

Gdyby Syriusz i Remus nie widzieli podobnego czaru na Pokątnej, pewnie zareagowaliby podobnie jak ich eskorta, odsuwając się o krok. Drewniane belki zaczęły się przesuwać skręcać, niczym plastelina, formując łukową bramę szeroką na dwóch mężczyzn.

― Ukryte drzwi ― zauważył Lupin, gdy drewniane bale odłączyły się od siebie, tworząc wyjście.

― Domyślam się, że tak jak Severus wcześniej, nie widzieliście ich przed moim

dotknięciem? ― rzucił przekornie, przechodząc przez powstałe przejście.

Rozciągający się za nim widok Harry'ego i Severusa już nie zaskakiwał, ale reszta grupy była mocno zdziwiona.

― Gdzie jesteśmy? ― zapytał Syriusz, przerywając w końcu ciszę.

Krajobraz wokół nich różnił się diametralnie od tego z Winter Land. Nawet pora roku się nie zgadzała. Tak jakby przez drzwi w jednym momencie przenieśli się w całkiem inne miejsce, nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

Pojawili się na wysokim wzgórzu, który łagodnie najpierw opadało, by wznieść się ponownie w mniejszy pagórek, a następnie znowu opaść w dolinę, porośniętą jedynie niewysoką trawą. Na jej środku rósł niewielki gaj, niczym wysepka na wodzie. Niska trawa kołysała się na słabym wietrze, jeszcze bardziej upodabniając okolicę do jeziora, otaczającego ten niewielki lasek.

― Tu jest lato.

― Późna wiosna ― sprecyzował Harry, wskazując na kwitnące na szczycie wzgórza drzewa. ― W Avalonie zawsze panuje wiosna.

Trójka mężczyzn zatrzymała się w miejscu, a Severus obrócił męża w swoją stronę, wytrącając go z marszu.

― Avalon? Skąd wiesz, że to Avalon? Ostatnio nic takiego nie mówiłeś.

Potter spojrzał na niego i mistrz eliksirów cofnął się. Oczy Harry'ego emanowały magią. Krótkie jej błyski przemykały przez tęczówki, jakby patrzył w strzelający ogień. Przynajmniej takie wrażenie odnosił Snape.

― Muszę iść. Wzywają mnie. ― Harry odwrócił się gwałtownie i zaczął znowu iść przed siebie. Coraz szybciej. Wydawało się, że jakaś niewidzialna siła zmusza go do tego z każdym krokiem.

― Kto cię wzywa, Harry? ― To Lupin pierwszy dogonił i zrównał się z Potterem.

― Kapsuły. Ponaglają mnie. Kruki też. Czas się kończy. Niebawem będzie za późno.

Te słowa wyrywały się z ust chłopaka z coraz większym trudem. Jakby ta siła popychająca go do przodu uniemożliwiała wszystko, co mogłoby go spowolnić.

Nagle zaczął biec, wyrywając się mocno do przodu. To był niezwykły sprint. W kilka sekund znalazł się kilka jardów przed nimi. Biegł tak szybko, jakby jego ciało przestało w jednej chwili odczuwać skutki wyczerpania ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Cała sytuacja rozegrała się zbyt śpiesznie, żeby ktokolwiek miał szansę podążyć za nim i być równie szybki co Gryfon.

― Remus, dogoń go! ― nakazał Severus, wymijając zszokowanych całą sytuacją wikingów.

Byłemu wilkołakowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Ogromny piekielny ogar pomknął śladem Harry'ego. Snape powstrzymał Syriusza, który chciał pobiec za Lupinem, kręcąc tylko głową.

Trzy minuty później Severus zaczął żałować, że nie namówił małżonka na założenie zbroi. Dźwięki, które do nich dolatywały, gdy biegli śladem Harry'ego, nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego.

― Grendlingi! ― krzyknął nagle któryś z wikingów.

― Tutaj? To niemożliwe, by tak szybko… ― niedowierzał Snape, jednak te szczególne ryki nie dały się pomylić z odgłosami żadnego innego zwierzęcia. Nagle w jego umyśle pojawiła się niepokojąca myśl.

― Harry nie ma broni.

― Remus go ochroni ― pocieszył go Black, jednocześnie samemu zmieniając się w swoją animagiczną formę i pędząc naprzód.

Gaj z Kapsułami znajdował się zaraz za łąką zalewającą mniejsze wzniesienie, na które się wspinali. Niestety ten pagórek zasłaniał jednocześnie widok. To nie było daleko od bramy, ale tym razem Severusowi ta droga się strasznie dłużyła. Już chwilę wcześniej zrzucił zimowy płaszcz, bo utrudniał mu bieg.

Z daleka widać było czubki drzew, które wyglądały, jakby próbowały uciec, uginając się na wszystkie strony z niewiadomego powodu.

― Harry! ― W końcu go zobaczył, jak stoi na skraju gaju, chroniony przed atakami jakąś barierą, jednak Remus walczył tuż przed tą osłoną.

Potter próbował coś chyba powiedzieć do Lupina, ale ten go nie słuchał. Severus domyślił się po gestach, że ten nakazuje młodemu zostać bezpiecznie za barierą.

― Zostań tam, głupi bachorze! ― warknął pod nosem, ale wiedział, jak bardzo płonne są jego nadzieje. Przecież to Gryfon.

Black już dołączył do swego towarzysza i odpierał ataki oszalałych z jakiegoś powodu grendlingów. A zaraz potem one zobaczyły resztę grupy.

W kilku susach większość watahy znalazła się przed mistrzem eliksirów i wikingami, otaczając ich ze wszystkich stron. Liczba tych stworzeń przerażała.

Krzyk Harry'ego był ostatnim, co usłyszał Severus, zanim pogrążył się w ciemności.

OOOOO

Petunia jeszcze dłuższą chwilę stała na korytarzu po odejściu Pottera, otoczona wianuszkiem zaciekawionych osób. Odkąd dzieciak Potterów ją przytulił, czuła się… inaczej. Nie wiedziała, co się stało, ale nie było jej z tym nowym uczuciem źle. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio było jej tak cudownie.

― Przepraszam, wszystko w porządku? ― Nagle dotarło do niej pytanie, wyrywając ją z oszołomienia.

Natychmiast poznała dziewczynę, którą często widywała w towarzystwie Pottera.

― Hermiona Granger, jeśli mnie pani pamięta.

― Pamiętam ― burknęła.

― Proszę iść za mną. Jeszcze trochę, a nie odpędzi się pani od ciekawskich. ― Wskazała na tłum.

― A co oni ode mnie chcą?

― Jest pani ciotką króla, czego mogą chcieć? ― odparła pytaniem, pozostawiając odpowiedź Petunii i kiwnięciem głowy ponagliła, by ta szła za nią.

Dursley potulnie ruszyła za nią. Co kilka kroków dziewczyna była zatrzymywana i pytana o różne rzeczy. Bez najmniejszych problemów i szybko Granger odpowiadała na wszystko, czasami tylko zerkając do swojego notesu.

― Jesteś tutaj kimś ważnym? ― zapytała w pewnej chwili Petunia, zastanawiając się nad pozycją młodej czarownicy w tym dziwnym świecie.

― Nie, jestem zwykłą uczennicą, ale jestem jednocześnie przyjaciółką Harry'ego Pottera. Poza tym wszyscy myślą, że wiem wszystko. ― Uśmiechnęła się cierpko sama do siebie i pokręciła lekko głową.

― On naprawdę jest królem?

― Coś w tym stylu.

Petunia skrzywiła się na samą myśl. Brzmiało to bardziej jak scenariusz dość kiepskiego serialu, niż prawda._ Potter_ królem, kto by pomyślał.

― Nie rozumiem.

― Harry'ego nie interesuje władza pod żadną znaną pani postacią. Jest po prostu najpotężniejszym czarodziejem od setek lat i ma zamiar wykorzystać swoją moc tak, by nikomu nic złego się nie stało.

Zatrzymały się na moment, gdy ruchome schody poruszyły się, a po ich zatrzymaniu ruszyły dalej.

― Dokąd idziemy?

― Do mojego dormitorium. Tylko tam będziemy miały spokój, żeby porozmawiać o Harrym.

― Po co?

Hermiona obejrzała się na nią przez ramię, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Nie powiedziała jednak nic. Jedynie zmarszczyła brwi i cicho prychnęła.

Charłaczka nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, że takim zachowaniem szybko może zmienić nastawienie otoczenia do siebie i ściągnąć na swoją osobę gniew wielu czarodziejów.

Po dotarciu do wejścia do dormitorium Granger rzuciła hasło Grubej Damie i wprowadziła niespodziewanego gościa do swojej sypialni. W pokoju wspólnym nie było nikogo, ponieważ wszyscy uczniowie pomagali przy transportowaniu i opieką nad śpiącymi mugolami.

Jej współlokatorek nie było z tego samego powodu i rozmowa z Petunią mogła obyć się bez świadków.

― Proszę usiąść. Dam pani coś do przeczytania.

Wyjęła ze swego kufra kilka egzemplarzy „Proroka Codziennego" i wybrała z nich jeden. Otworzyła go na interesującym ją temacie i położyła na stoliku przed kobietą.

― Proszę to przeczytać.

― To zdjęcie się porusza.

Hermiona nie skomentowała tego, stukając tylko palcem w główny temat gazety. Przez kilka długich minut kobieta czytała, na przemian blednąc, bądź czerwieniąc na twarzy. Po skończeniu lektury podniosła głowę i spojrzała na dziewczynę, próbując się w jakiś sposób obronić przed oskarżeniami.

― Nigdy go nie uderzyłam.

― Ani nie przytuliła go pani. I może go nie uderzyła, ale karała, jestem tego pewna. Często niesłusznie ― zauważyła oschle Hermiona. Harry nie lubił mówić o swoim pobycie u wujostwa, jednak pewnych rzeczy jego przyjaciołom trudno było nie zauważyć.

― Jesteś tylko dzieckiem, nie będziesz mnie…!

― Pouczać? Właśnie, że będę. W przeciwnym razie Harry mi nie wybaczy, jeśli zostanie pani zlinczowana przez ludzi, którzy ślepo w niego wierzą.

― Zlinczowana? ― Petunia patrzyła na nią przerażona. ― A prawo? Sąd? Musicie mieć…

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się zimno. Po krótkiej ciszy mówiła dalej:

― Oczywiście, że mamy, pani Dursley. Rząd chwilowo mamy ustanowiony tymczasowo właśnie przez Harry'ego. Mugolskie prawo nie ma tutaj żadnej władzy. Poza tym mugolska władza zarówno ustawodawcza, jak i sądownicza śpi, jak pozostałe niemagiczne istoty, jeśli pani tego nie zauważyła.

Dursley jeszcze bardziej zapadła się w krzesło. Po raz pierwszy od miesięcy czuła się dosyć komfortowo w tak małym pokoju i nawet małe okna jej nie przeszkadzały. Za to wina zaczęła zżerać jej sumienie.

― Co mam zrobić? ― zapytała zrezygnowana.

OOOOO

― Co z Severusem?

Harry stał w bezruchu nad Huncwotami, którzy zajmowali się nieprzytomnym Snape'em. Choć wydawał się spokojny, w głębi serca daleko mu było do tego. Z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed odbiegnięciem. Silny zew Kapsuł powrócił ze wzmożoną siłą, szarpiąc jego umysł, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciał mieć pewność, że z małżonkiem wszystko w porządku.

― Nic niepokojącego. Upadając, uderzył się w głowę. Poza niewielką raną na ramieniu i sporym guzem nic mu nie jest. Wkrótce powinien odzyskać przytomność.

Remus nie potrafił spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Uniemożliwiał mu to dziwny, przemożny lęk. Nawet teraz wyczuwał, jak potężna magia otacza tego młodego mężczyznę.

Minutę wcześniej ta sama magia zmiotła wszystkie grendlingi, uwalniając ich. Krzyk Harry'ego, jak w Ministerstwie Magii, odrzucił i pogruchotał większość przeciwników.

― Zajmijcie się nim. Muszę iść ― powiedział cicho Harry, kierując się na powrót w stronę gaju.

Syriusz zerwał się na równe nogi i szybko dogonił chrześniaka. Złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu.

― Nie możesz tam iść sam.

W głosie jego ojca chrzestnego rozbrzmiały desperacja i niemal błagalny ton. Niestety dla Harry'ego nie było nic istotniejszego, niż dotarcie do Kapsuł na czas. Nikt nie mógł mu w tym towarzyszyć, musiał zrobić to sam, jakkolwiek nie podobało się to ani Severusowi, ani Huncwotom.

Potter spojrzał na Blacka, potem powoli spuścił wzrok na dłoń, trzymającą go za ramię. W jego umyśle kołatało się jedno, a naglący krzyk kruków brzmiał jak odliczanie uciekających bezpowrotnie bezcennych sekund.

Nie wolno mu się zatrzymywać. Ani na chwilę. Musi biec, zanim będzie za późno.

― Puść mnie, Syriuszu ― szepnął, a Black wręcz odskoczył, jakby coś go oparzyło. Niemal czuł palące muśnięcie magii Gryfona, która wyraźnie postawiła na swoim, nie pozwalając mu na interwencję.

Drugi raz nie odważył się zatrzymać Harry'ego. Patrzył bezradnie, jak chrześniak znika wśród drzew.

― Co tu się dzieje? ― Jęk, a potem ciche przekleństwo odwróciło uwagę Syriusza.

Remus już pomagał powoli usiąść nadal oszołomionemu Severusowi.

― Zaatakowały nas grendlingi. Harry je wszystkie odpędził.

Snape poderwał szybko głowę i natychmiast gorzko tego pożałował. Fala bólu niczym uderzenie młotem rozeszła się po całej jego czaszce.

― Nie wykonuj gwałtownych ruchów ― uprzedził poniewczasie Lupin.

― Teraz mi to mówisz ― warknął na niego i zaczął się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu męża. Dookoła leżały martwe stwory, ale nigdzie nie było jego małżonka. ― Gdzie jest Harry?

Tym razem odezwał się Syriusz, unikając wzroku pozostałych mężczyzn.

― Harry… Wszedł do gaju.


	3. Rozdział 03 (80) Niezwykłe decyzje

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Beta: Justusia**

**Rozdział 3/80 Niezwykłe decyzje **

Harry pewnie przekroczył barierę otaczającą gaj. Czuł swoją magię, otaczającą jego ciało niczym druga skóra. Pozwalał jej na to. To uczucie było całkiem przyjemne.

Minął kilka drzew i wyszedł na polanę, na której stały Kapsuły.

Ni stąd ni zowąd zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego tak się nazywały? Przecież nie przypominały niczego, w czym można było coś ukryć, przechowywać. To były zwykłe skały wydrążone na kształt półksiężyców. Teraz, gdy tak leżały na ziemi, najbardziej przypominały fotele. Ostatnio zawirowały wokół niego, gdy tylko ich dotknął, ale szybko się zatrzymały, łagodnie opadając na swoje miejsca, kiedy wyszedł z gaju, ciągnąc za sobą Severusa.

Kruki zakrakały ponaglająco, wskazując dziobami na zachodzące słońce.

Zachód. Koniec dnia. Początek nocy. Czas mrocznych istot.

Harry ostatni raz obejrzał się za siebie, ale drzewa zasłaniały mu widok. Nie mógł przez nie dostrzec Severusa i upewnić się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Sam zdziwił się swojej reakcji, gdy zostali zaatakowani, ale jednocześnie był zadowolony. Był w stanie pomóc wszystkim, nie doprowadzając do niczyjej śmierci. Nie chciał, by znów powtórzyła się rzeź, w której zginęło ośmiu wikingów.

Krakanie przybrało na sile.

Ponaglenie Kapsuł zabrzmiało mu w uszach.

Na polanie dookoła nich leżały w równym kręgu niewielkie kamienie o białej barwie. Wyglądały dość niezwykle i Harry'ego przez ułamek sekundy zainteresował fakt, czy ktoś je pomalował, czy może jednak taki jest ich naturalny kolor. Gdy tylko je przekroczył, natychmiast zapadła cisza. Żaden, nawet najsłabszy dźwięk, nie docierał z zewnątrz. Ani szum drzew, ani świergot ptaków. Jakby znalazł się za niewidzialną barierą, oddzielającą go od świata zewnętrznego.

Stanął pośrodku i wziął głęboki oddech. Dotknął najbliższego półksiężycowego kamienia, czując pod palcami, jak ten robi się ciepły.

Każda Kapsuła zadrżała i uniosła się nad ziemią. Zaczęły krążyć wokół Pottera, ale tym razem młody czarodziej już wiedział, co ma zrobić. Nie bardzo rozumiał skąd ta pewność, ale znał potrzebne w tej chwili zaklęcie z tej samej księgi, co Głos Króla. Czar aktywacji przejść.

― _Dicto strenuus regalis._

Kapsuły zatrzymały się w miejscu, wisząc kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, magia lśniła na nich niczym rosa na źbłach trawy o świcie. W jednej sekundzie wszystkie sześć Kapsuł połączyły się, zatrzaskując w swoim środku młodego mężczyznę.

Głuchy dźwięk uderzenia, a następnie tętniąca rytmicznie wibracja rozeszły się po ziemi. Gaj zadrżał, a wraz z nim cała okolica. Płatki kwiatów z kwitnących drzew opadały niczym gwałtowny deszcz. Ptaki wzbiły się w niebo i krążyły nad polaną, ostrzegając przed czymś ostrym krzykiem.

Harry stał w ciemności. Jego serce biło szybko, lecz nie ze strachu, raczej z ciekawości i zniecierpliwienia.

― Witaj, Heimdallu ― usłyszał czyjś głos w mroku. Cichy, lecz intrygujący.

― Jestem Harry Potter.

― Niechaj ci będzie.

Harry wyczuł koło siebie czyjąś obecność, ale w ciemności nic nie mógł dojrzeć.

― Kim jesteś? ― zapytał.

― Wezwałeś mnie.

― Wezwałem? Chciałem…

― Wiem, czego chciałeś. ― Głos mu przerwał i dodał po krótkiej chwili: ― Do czegóż innego mógłbyś użyć Tęczowego Mostu, panie?

Potter prychnął cicho. Naprawdę miał coraz bardziej dość tej władzy. Nie cierpiał tego tytułowania i służalczości, jakie posiadana przez niego potęga niejako wymuszała na otoczeniu.

― Czyli możesz obudzić mugoli? ― spytał wprost.

― Nie. Pilnuję tylko Kapsuł dla ciebie.

― Dla mnie?

― Tak, Heimdallu.

― Harry.

― Niechaj ci będzie ― powtórzył głos pobłażliwie, lecz z wyraźną kpiną.

― Wiesz, jak mogę ich obudzić dzięki Kapsułom? ― Młody czarodziej nie poddawał się i starał zmusić rozmówcę do konkretnej odpowiedzi.

― Zbliżają się. Czekają na rozkaz.

― Kto?

― Wyrmy, panie. Jak zawsze wyrmy. ― Tym razem właściciel głosu wyraźnie był rozbawiony.

― Kim jesteś? ― ponowił pytanie Harry.

― Mostem, panie. Mostem.

― Jak to mostem?

Nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Zewsząd zaczęły otaczać go syczące dźwięki. Rozpoznawał pojedyncze słowa, ale syków było za dużo i gubił się, próbując je zrozumieć. Jakby stał w tłumie i wszyscy do niego mówili. Domyślał się, że to, co mówią jest niezwykle istotne dla pomyślnego zakończenia misji, lecz w tym szumie nie umiał zebrać myśli.

― Mogę prosić o ciszę?! ― zawołał w końcu w mrok.

Zapadła natychmiast i rozbłysło światło. Nie. To ciemność zbladła, bo nadal była. Światło emanowało spod jego stóp, gdzie lśniły linie, rozchodzące się w kilku kierunkach. Rozpoznał je natychmiast. Poznał też i wyrmy, które otaczały go ze wszystkich stron, jak okiem sięgnąć. Nikogo innego nie dostrzegł. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się dziwne, że smoki unikają kontaktu z liniami. Żadne ze stworzeń nie stało na nich, choć jemu nie robiły one krzywdy.

― Jesteśmy. ― Obok niego wysunął się jeden z wyrm. ― Przybyliśmy.

― Dziękuję ― rzekł Potter, skinąwszy mu głową w niskim pokłonie. ― Chciałbym o coś zapytać.

― Przyjmiemy każdy rozkaz od strażnika mostu.

To stwierdzenie zmroziło na chwilę krew w żyłach Harry'ego.

― Każdy?

― Każdy nieingerujący w życie Ziemi.

Sprawy zaczęły się komplikować. Harry nie bardzo wiedział, czy może wydać im polecenie obudzenia mugoli. Podlegało to pod wtrącanie się w prawa, którymi się kierują smoki, być może od tysiącleci.

― Co rozumiesz przez „ingerencję" w życie Ziemi?

― Nie zabijemy nikogo dla ciebie.

― A jeśli chciałbym żebyście zrobiły coś wielu istotom na Ziemi?

― Sprecyzuj „coś". Nie wolno nam zabijać, chyba że broniąc naszych gniazd.

― Chcę obudzić śpiących ludzi. Jest ich bardzo dużo i nie wiem, jak inaczej mógłbym to zrobić.

― Wiele z cieni odeszło nagle. Reszta nadal tu jest i gaśnie. Z każdą chwilą coraz więcej. Nie wolno nam ingerować…

― Wiem! Rozumiem! ― krzyknął zdesperowany. ― Ale ktoś inny ingerował w życie tych ludzi i chcę to zmienić.

― Nie wolno…

― Dlaczego?! To nie jest ich czas! Oni są w ten sposób mordowani! Nie rozumiecie tego?! Nie mogą się nawet bronić, tak jak wy nie mogliście przed Zwiastunami.

Wyrmy znów się poruszyły i zaczęły cicho, gremialnie syczeć. Tylko ten jeden, górujący nad Potterem, stał nieporuszony i niewzruszony. Wkrótce zapadła cisza.

― Czy chcesz zawładnąć nad tymi ludźmi? ― wysyczał, pochylając się i równając wzrokiem z Harrym.

Potter mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu niezwykłemu stworzeniu. Czarna, przypominająca heban łuska nie odbijała światła, jakby je pochłaniając. Żółte oczy, przecięte podłużną źrenicą obserwowały każdy jego ruch. Otwarta paszcza wypuszczała ciepły oddech, poruszający jego włosami. Nie czuł strachu. Nie przypuszczał, aby smok chciał zrobić mu jakąś krzywdę.

Pokręcił głową i odparł spokojnie, patrząc istocie prosto w oczy.

― Nie. Chcę ich tylko obudzić.

― Czy ten, kto ich uśpił, jest twoim wrogiem?

― Tak.

― Chcesz go zabić?

Harry nie odpowiedział w pierwszej chwili. Westchnął ciężko.

― Jeśli będę musiał ― szepnął, gdy zrozumiał, że wyrm oczekuje odpowiedzi.

― Czy użyjesz nas do tej zemsty?

― Nie. Będę z nim walczył sam. ― Na to pytanie odpowiedział natychmiast, jak tylko wybrzmiało. Tego ostatniego był dziwnie pewny. To w końcu było jego przeznaczenie, wszyscy to wiedzieli.

― Nie będziesz sam do końca sam, chociaż i nas tam nie będzie. Wracaj! ― Ostatnie słowo wyrm wysyczał wprost w twarz Pottera i w tej samej chwili znów otoczył go mrok.

Zaraz potem Kapsuły wróciły na swoje miejsce, wypuszczając go ze swych kamiennych objęć.

Dźwięk znów wrócił na polanę, ale Harry prawie tego nie zauważył. Był wściekły na siebie, bo przecież nie przekonał wyrm, aby udzieliły ludziom niezbędnej w tym momencie pomocy. Zawiódł tych, którzy umierali bez świadomości, że odchodzą na zawsze. Zmarnował tylko cenny czas. Nie wiedział, ile go stracił, ale teraz liczyła się każda minuta.

Ściskając dłonie w pięści, zaczął iść w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawił Severusa z resztą.

Jego zachowanie oczywiście natychmiast zostało dostrzeżone, ale magia, która go otaczała była tak wyczuwalna, że nikt nic nie powiedział, nie chcąc być tym, który wywoła iskrę, a co za tym idzie i potężny wybuch. Tak naprawdę tylko trójka z towarzyszących mu mężczyzn wiedziała, jakie mogą być efekty takiej eksplozji.

Harry przyklęknął na jedno kolano tuż przy siedzącym na ziemi Severusie. Wyglądało na to, że był w Kapsułach naprawdę krótko. Ten patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, w końcu się odzywając:

― Weź głęboki oddech i przestań wszystkich terroryzować.

Harry zamrugał, nie bardzo rozumiejąc. Terroryzować?

― Słucham?

― Uspokój się ― rzekł Snape i dotknął jego ramienia.

Ten zwykły gest wystarczył, żeby Potter odetchnął i rozluźnił się. Atmosfera od razu się zmieniła. Syriusz mruknął coś pod nosem, za co otrzymał szturchnięcie od Remusa.

― Jak się czujesz, Severusie? ― dopytywał Harry, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co dzieje się za jego plecami. ― Musimy wracać, Kapsuły nie rozwiązały problemu.

― Jak to?

― Wyrmy mają zasady, pewne prawa i obudzenie mugoli nie wchodzi w grę. ― Podniósł się i podał dłoń Snape'owi.

Jego rozczarowanie rozwojem sytuacji i złość na samego siebie nie miały już znaczenia. Musieli jak najszybciej znaleźć inny sposób, by uratować niewinnych, nic nie było ważniejsze w tej chwili. Jednak nie znaczyło to, że przestał odczuwać gniew i palącą bezsilność.

― Wracajmy. Nic tu po nas.

Towarzyszący im wikingowie przez cały ten czas nie zaprzestali strzeżenia swego króla. Grendlingi jednak nie powróciły. Harry szedł szybko i, jak stwierdził w myślach Severus, nerwowo. Skoro wyrmy nie rozwiązały problemu, to on doskonale rozumiał tę nerwowość małżonka.

Dotarli do wyjścia bardzo szybko, podążając tym samym tempem co Harry. Tam zostali jednak zatrzymani w miejscu. Potter zatarasował przejście, zamierając w bezruchu.

― Harry? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Severus, podchodząc bliżej.

Tuż nad ramieniem męża zobaczył, co zatrzymało go w połowie kroku. Kącik jego ust delikatnie drgnął. Mężczyzna pchnął Harry'ego, wybudzając go z osłupienia, a jednocześnie odblokowując przejście. Wąskie uliczki pomiędzy domami wikingów wrzały życiem. Wszyscy biegali rozentuzjazmowani, krzycząc i śmiejąc się. Ludzi było teraz o wiele więcej, niż gdy wkraczali do Avalonu.

― Chyba jednak ci się udało, Harry ― zauważył cicho Severus, stając u jego boku. ― Obudziłeś mugoli.

― Zrobiły to… Wyrmy posłuchały ― szepnął ledwie słyszalnie Potter.

― Trudno ci odmówić, Harry ― dodał Syriusz, dołączając z drugiej strony.

Na razie nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, nie znając prawdy o tym, jak pozbawieni magii ludzie się obudzili. Mogli spokojnie wrócić do głównego budynku, choć nadal dla bezpieczeństwa otoczeni byli eskortą wikingów.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy krótki ból przeszył jego czoło. Napięcie wywołane całym zdarzeniem zdawało się z niego wyciekać, zostawiając tylko potworne, przemożne zmęczenie. Asgeira nie było w sali, więc usiadł przed kominkiem, tak jak za pierwszym razem. Severus zajął miejsce z jego prawej strony, obserwując uważnie twarz młodego czarodzieja. Syriusz i Remus rozmawiali z wikingami przy wejściu i zaraz potem jeden z eskorty ruszył w głąb budynku, przypuszczalnie na poszukiwanie lorda. Pozostali kiwnęli głowami, ustawiając się przy drzwiach.

Huncwoci dołączyli do siedzących, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, zapatrzony w ogień. Dłonią zaczął pocierać czoło.

― Boli?

― Tak. Trochę. ― Przymknął oczy, ale to nie pomogło.

Severus przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, obejmując go ramieniem, jednocześnie zwracając się do Remusa:

― Eliksir i łóżko.

Więcej nie musiał mówić. Druga ława została transmutowana w potrzebny mebel.

― Powinieneś się położyć.

― Nie trzeba, to tylko ból głowy… ― Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż ból musiał stać się zbyt intensywny i z ust wyrwał mu się jęk zamiast słów. Tak samo nagle zwiotczał w ramionach Snape'a, powodując tym przerażenie zgromadzonej wokół niego trójki.

― Harry! ― Krzyk Syriusza rozniósł się po sali echem.

― Co się stało? ― Za ich plecami pojawił się w tej samej chwili lord Asgeir.

Syriusz już chciał udzielić odpowiedzi, ale Severus go powstrzymał, łapiąc za rękę.

― Niestety nie możemy powiedzieć, dla bezpieczeństwa twego króla ― poinformował spokojnie, chociaż niepokój targał każdą cząstką jego ciała, gdy kładł nieprzytomnego męża na łóżku.

Nic nie wskazywało na to, by działo się coś złego. Blizna nie krwawiła, a szybkie zaklęcie diagnostyczne nie wykazało najmniejszych odchyleń od normy. Mistrza eliksirów martwił jednak fakt, że Harry był nieprzytomny i nawet on nie mógł go obudzić. Miał nadzieję, że to jakiś niezwykły sposób obronny przed ingerencją Czarnego Pana. Dotąd mieli spokój, ale jak widać, nie trwał on długo.

Godzinę później, podczas której poinformowali o wszystkich zdarzeniach lorda, Harry się ocknął.

Otworzył oczy i chwilę obserwował oddalone sklepienie sali. Potem po prostu usiadł trochę sztywno i zrzucił z siebie koc, którym był przykryty. Następnie wstał, mówiąc tylko:

― Wracamy do Hogwartu.

Krótka fala magii, która przemknęła przez salę spowodowała, że trójka towarzyszy Pottera sięgnęła jednocześnie do kieszeni, gdzie trzymali świstokliki, zanim w ogóle zareagowali na nagłe przebudzenie się Harry'ego. Severus w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed uruchomieniem świstoklika i podszedł do męża.

― Jak się czujesz?

― Teraz! ― nalegał Harry, łapiąc go za rękę i samemu aktywując kapsel.

Nagłe pojawienie się tuż przed bramą szkoły wywołało zamieszanie. Zaraz po nich pojawili się Syriusz i Remus. Wszyscy chcieli podejść do Harry'ego. Z każdej strony dolatywały słowa podziękowania i zapytania o to, jak obudził mugoli. Oczywiście, tak jak przypuszczał wcześniej Severus, wszyscy szybko połączyli ich nagłe zniknięcie w towarzystwie uzbrojonych po zęby Huncwotów z pobudką niemagicznych. Na pytaniach jednak się skończyło. Gdy ludzie zaczęli za bardzo zbliżać się do Pottera, ten powiedział tylko jedno:

― Z drogi.

Nie podniósł głosu, zwyczajnie to powiedział. W tym hałasie chyba tylko najbliżej stojący mogli to usłyszeć, a jednak wszyscy się odsunęli. Nawet Snape musiał z całych sił się powstrzymać, by nie usłuchać. Był coraz bardziej ciekaw, co tak nagle skłoniło Harry'ego do użycia królewskiego nakazu. Bo sam fakt, że tak łatwo nagle zaczął się nim posługiwać był raczej daleko na jego liście informacji, których trzeba się dowiedzieć. W końcu to Harry Potter.

Harry wykorzystał powstały przesmyk i ruszył w kierunku zamku. Nikt nie ośmielił się stanąć mu na drodze. Nawet Severus.

Cokolwiek zamierzał jego małżonek, musiało być bardzo ważne. Bez wyraźnego powodu przecież nie wykorzystywałby swojej władzy. Prawda? I nawet jeśli Snape nie bardzo w to wierzył, starał się ufać.

W całym Hogwarcie wrzało jak w ulu. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, bo sprowadzeni mugole nie spali. Harry marszczył tylko czoło i parł naprzód w kierunku swoich kwater. Nawet jeśli ktoś spróbował go zatrzymać, rezygnował, gdy tylko widział spojrzenie Pottera.

Gwałtownym szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, czekając jeszcze aż przejdzie przez nie Severus, a następnie rzucił chłodno w stronę Huncwotów:

― Później.

Głośne trzaśnięcie rozeszło się echem po zadziwiająco pustym korytarzu.

― Harry, co się dzieje?

Gryfon opierał się plecami o drzwi i nie patrzył na męża, który stał dwa kroki dalej, czekając na odpowiedź. Osunął się powoli na podłogę, trzymając za głowę. Severus natychmiast znalazł się tuż obok niego, mając najgorsze przypuszczenia.

― Jestem zmęczony. ― Usłyszał, zanim zdołał zapytać ponownie, co się dzieje. ― Głowa mi pęka. Wszystko mnie boli. Nie panuję nad sobą. ― Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Snape'a. ― Mam dość.

Severus ujął różdżkę, gotowy do rzucenia zaklęcia diagnostycznego, ale dłoń Harry'ego go zatrzymała.

― Jestem tylko zmęczony. Chcę iść do łóżka.

― Na pewno? Czarny Pan…

― Ciągle śpi. To „coś" tylko… ― urwał, nie wiedząc czy przekazać to, co widział.

― To coś? Skąd wiesz, że Czarny Pan śpi?

― Później ― mruknął Harry, podpierając się drzwi i wstając. ― Idę spać. Teraz.

Potter musiał być naprawdę zmęczony, bo ledwo powłóczył nogami, a jego ramiona były zgarbione. Chyba tylko ostatkiem sił dotarł do ich pokoi, nie ukazując tego wyczerpania. Cóż, nie było się czemu dziwić. Ostatnie godziny, jeśli nawet nie liczyć dni, były raczej pełne nerwów i wrażeń. Gdy Severus nie usłyszał odgłosu prysznica, zdecydował się wejść do sypialni. Zastał Harry'ego śpiącego na boku, ze zdjętym jednym butem i nogami ciągle zwisającymi z łóżka. Małżonek widocznie nie miał siły na nic więcej.

Szybkie, magiczne przebranie go w piżamę, a następnie wygodne położenie nie wywołało najmniejszej reakcji. Martwiło trochę Severusa, że Harry nie wypił swojego eliksiru, ale tym zajmie się pewnie później. Koszmary męża budziły go bardzo szybko.

Jednak kilka godzin później to nie jęki Pottera postawiły Snape'a na równe nogi. Obudził go brak Harry'ego u jego boku. Natychmiast w pamięci stanął mu obraz podobnej pobudki, gdy w środku nocy męża nie było w łóżku. Błyskawicznie znalazł się w salonie i zamarł w miejscu. Gryfon najzwyczajniej w świecie rozmawiał ze Zgredkiem, trzymając w dłoni parujący kubek. Gdy usłyszał jego wejście, odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów, unosząc pytająco brwi.

― Coś się stało, Severusie? Nie mogłem spać, więc poprosiłem Zgredka o herbatę.

― Koszmary?

― Nie. Chyba po prostu się wyspałem.

― Na pewno? ― upewniał się.

Małżonek wyglądał na wypoczętego, ani śladu podkrążonych oczu, czy niepokojącej bladości.

― Tak, na pewno. Idź spać, ja posiedzę tutaj.

Nawet jeśli Harry namawiał Severusa na powrót do łóżka, skrzat miał inne zdanie, stawiając na stoliku drugą filiżankę. Sam Snape nie sądził, by udało mu się ponownie zasnąć i skorzystał z tej opcji, zajmując miejsce na kanapie.

― O czym rozmawialiście? ― spytał, sięgając po napój.

Harry milczał chwilę, patrząc na niego uważnie, co spowodowało lekki niepokój u Severusa.

― Prosiłem Zgredka, by zaprosił do nas po śniadaniu moją ciotkę i Dumbledore'a, jeśli ten drugi sam do nas wcześniej nie dołączy. ― Dłoń Severusa drgnęła, a widząc spojrzenie męża, przełknął głośno. ― Sądząc po twojej reakcji, jesteś świadom dlaczego ― dodał sucho Gryfon.

― Domyślam się ― odparł spokojnie, odstawiając jednak filiżankę i oczekując wybuchu.

Nie był pewien, jak Harry się dowiedział, ale sądząc po wczorajszym spotkaniu ciotki, coś musiało zwrócić jego uwagę. Skoro widział magię innych, to dlaczego nie mógłby zobaczyć klątwy i rozpoznać tego, kto ją rzucił.

― Czyli wiedziałeś, że cała moja rodzina została potraktowana klątwami przez dyrektora?! ― Harry zerwał się ze swojego miejsca.

― Tak, Albus poinformował mnie o ich karze, gdy leżałeś nieprzytomny po ataku w Hogsmeade.

― Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?

― I co byś wtedy zrobił? Pobiegłbyś do nich? Ściągnąłbyś na nich i na siebie zwolenników Czarnego Pana? ― zasugerował. ― Byłeś ledwie żywy, a potem działo się wystarczająco dużo, żeby akurat tym nie zawracać sobie głowy, Harry.

― Na pewno? A może zwyczajnie chciałeś, by ponieśli tę karę?

Młody czarodziej bardzo dobrze wiedział, że trafił w samo sedno. Na tyle długo byli już ze sobą, że udawało mu się czasami odczytywać uczucia na twarzy współmałżonka.

― Chciałeś, prawda? ― dopytywał cicho, kucając przed nim i kładąc dłonie na jego kolanach. ― Chciałeś, aby posmakowali tego, co ja przez te wszystkie lata. Przyznaj.

― Tak. Chciałem. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być tak traktowane ― odparł Snape chłodno, spuszczając wzrok, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć w te zielone, ufne oczy.

― Żadne? Czy chodziło tylko o mnie? ― drążył Harry z dziwnym, trochę łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Podobało mu się to, że jednak ktoś chciał stanąć po jego stronie, nawet jeśli w taki sposób.

― Do czego dążysz, Harry? ― Severus natychmiast zaczął być podejrzliwy. ― Coś się stało, że zmieniasz zachowanie co kilka minut?

― Nie. Nic się nie stało. Przecież obudziłem mugoli i świat jest uratowany. Tom jeszcze o niczym nie wie i mamy trochę czasu na zaplanowanie obrony przed kolejnymi jego chorymi pomysłami. Nie, nic się nie stało. ― Zaśmiał się radośnie i przytulił do Severusa, całkowicie nieświadomy tego, co natychmiast zaczęło się dziać z jego małżonkiem, gdy zapach i ciepło jego ciała otuliło mistrza eliksirów.

Jednak Snape szybko się opanował. Delikatnie odsunął Harry'ego od siebie, zanim ten dostrzegł, że jego spodnie robią się niebezpiecznie ciasne i zapytał:

― Jesteś szczęśliwy? Dlatego nie możesz spać? I dlatego wcześniej emanowałeś magią jak latarnia?

Harry uniósł brwi, a zaraz potem uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz.

― Chyba tak. Tak, masz całkowitą rację ― potwierdził. ― Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że… że…

Tak rozentuzjazmowany Gryfon stanowił niebezpieczeństwo. Severus bardzo szybko się o tym przekonał. Otoczyły go ramiona męża, a gorące usta wręcz wpiły się w jego wargi, odbierając oddech. Cóż, nie byłby Ślizgonem, gdyby nie skorzystał z takiej okazji, mimo że jednocześnie powstrzymywał się przed przekroczeniem pewnej granicy. Pozwolił sobie jedynie na przyciągnięcie bliżej gorącego ciała Harry'ego i wsunięcie dłoni pod jego piżamę. Małżonek lgnął do niego zachłannie. Zamknięte oczy, zarumienione policzki, przyśpieszony oddech, gdy go całował, wszystko to powodowało, że Severus chciał tylko więcej. Jego usta oderwały się od warg Harry'ego tylko po to, by zejść niżej, na jego szyję. Jęk przyjemności wyrwał się z ust młodego czarodzieja, a jego biodra przysunęły się jeszcze bliżej Snape'a. Mistrz eliksirów ostatni raz pocałował miejsce na szyi męża, gdzie wyraźnie czuć było przyspieszone tętno i odsunął go delikatnie.

― Na dzisiaj dosyć nagród, panie Potter. ― Uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

Gryfon wyraźnie był zawiedziony, ale nie nalegał. Chyba w tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, co takiego zrobił, bo poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej i odwrócił się do niego plecami, ukrywając głowę w kolanach.

― Poniosło mnie ― jęknął, wyraźnie unikając wzroku męża.

― Zauważyłem. A skoro i tak już nie zaśniemy, pójdę wziąć prysznic, a ty zamów coś do jedzenia. Zjedz teraz, bo w trakcie śniadania możesz nie mieć do tego okazji. Musimy przygotować się na poranek, który jak przypuszczam, będzie bardzo interesujący.

Harry nic nie powiedział, pogrążony we własnych myślach, więc Severus ruszył niespiesznie do łazienki. Cóż, miał pewien problem do rozwiązania. Gdy wrócił trochę bardziej rozluźniony, jego małżonka nie było w salonie. Znalazł go natomiast w swoim laboratorium, gdy przeglądał zawartość szafek.

― Potrzebujesz czegoś? ― W pierwszej chwili Snape pomyślał, że może znów zaczęła boleć go głowa i nie chciał mu sprawiać problemów.

Harry zatrzymał się w miejscu. Zmarszczył czoło i spojrzał na niego.

― Sam nie wiem. Zastanawiam się, czy podczas rozmowy z dyrektorem to ja będę potrzebował jakiegoś eliksiru, żeby moja magia nie zrobiła zamieszania, czy może moja ciotka, by uspokoiła się, gdy dowie się, że to Dumbledore ją tak potraktował?

Gryfoni to jednak niezwykły gatunek. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał Severus, odciągając męża od szafek, których tamten nawet nie otworzył, oglądając ich zawartość przez szyby. I całe szczęście. Wiele tych mikstur było niebezpiecznych już w chwili otwarcia.

― Będę w pobliżu, żeby w razie czego powstrzymać cię przed wybuchem. O Albusa się nie martw, nie z takimi ludźmi dawał sobie już radę.

― Zobaczymy, ciotka to nie łatwa sztuka. ― Podziwu w tych słowach nie było słychać, raczej gorycz.

― Pewnie tak, potrafiła utrzymać w ryzach Harry'ego Pottera ― stwierdził chłodno.

― Ty też potrafisz. ― Spojrzał w bok, bo Severus nadal go nie puścił, obejmując jednym ramieniem.

Znajdowali się tak blisko siebie, że spokojnie mógłby go ponownie pocałować. Mistrz eliksirów przełknął i uwolnił się, odsuwając powoli.

― Nie jesteś nawet świadom tego, że ciągle ze mną flirtujesz, prawda, Harry? ― Słowa znów trafiły w sedno.

― Właśnie to zauważyłem. Wybacz, Severusie. ― Młody czarodziej spochmurniał, przyłapany na gorącym uczynku.

Prawie wybiegł z laboratorium, a gdy mistrz eliksirów wrócił do salonu, usłyszał cichy szum wody w łazience.

Ciche pyknięcie oznajmiło przybycie skrzata z posiłkiem. Zegar wskazywał niecałą godzinę do „czas wstawać", więc tak strasznie wcześnie nie było. W sam raz, aby zerknąć na postępy uczniów i ich drugiego nauczyciela. Zawczasu i na wszelki wypadek, przygotował jednak kilka fiolek z eliksirem uspokajającym. Przy Gryfonach nigdy nic nie wiadomo, lepiej było się zabezpieczyć. Słyszał, jak Harry opuszcza łazienkę i dosyć długo się ubiera. Chyba nawet on był świadom, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie wyjątkowy. Znowu.

― Dlaczego płaszcz? ― odezwał się od razu Snape, gdy tylko Harry opuścił sypialnię.

― Dla efektu.

Racja, Snape musiał mu to przyznać, rezultat doboru ubrań był odpowiedni dla władcy. Płaszcz z bazyliszka połyskiwał i poruszał się niemal samoistnie przy najmniejszym drgnieniu ciała, stwarzając niesamowite wrażenie. Czarna, obcisła kamizelka ubrana na ciemnoczerwoną koszulę oraz luźne spodnie z ozdobnym pasem dopełniały piorunującego wrażenia. Przeszedł przez salon i stanął przy wyjściu.

― Znając Malfoya, każe mi ubrać naramienniki dla zwiększenia jeszcze bardziej tej piorunującej impresji.

― To nie jest dla twojej próżności…

― Wiem ― przerwał mu gwałtownie Potter. ― Myślę tylko jak Draco ― prychnął, otwierając nagle drzwi i wpuszczając Hermionę oraz wcześniej wspomnianego Ślizgona, który stał z ręką uniesioną do pukania. ― Także spać nie możecie? Ron jakoś w najlepsze chrapie.

― Skąd wiedziałeś?

― Zgredek mi powiedział, że zamawiałaś niedawno herbatę, a Draco narzekał na wodę.

― Była zimna! ― oburzył się Malfoy.

― Ja miałem gorącą. ― Zaśmiał się Harry, przytulając przyjaciółkę. ― Dzięki.

― Opowiadaj ― zażądała natychmiast, gdy tylko ją puścił.

Wskazał im wolne miejsca, samemu powoli przechadzając się koło kominka. Oczywiście zauważył spojrzenie Malfoya, który oceniał jego ubiór z wyraźną aprobatą.

― Było tak, jak mówiłaś ― zwrócił się do przyjaciółki. ― Chociaż nie rozumiem, czemu Tęczowy Most nazwał mnie Heimdallem ― zamyślił się nagle, przypominając sobie tę dziwną rozmowę z niewidoczną osobą.

― Most mówił? Heimdallem? ― dopytywała się Hermiona, otwierając swój notes i zapisując coś.

― Później ― rzucił Harry, ponownie podchodząc do drzwi. ― Proszę.

Tym razem w progu stali zdziwieni Huncwoci.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry? ― spytał niepewnie Syriusz.

― W jak najlepszym. Wchodzicie, czy zapuszczacie korzenie w progu?

Hermiona zaśmiała się, widząc ich miny.

― Jesteś dziś strasznie radosny ― stwierdziła.

― Mam kilka powodów. I nawet dostałem nagrodę… ― zamilkł natychmiast, zerkając na Severusa, który krztusił się herbatą.

― Nagrodę? ― dopytywała się Granger, ale zagłuszył ją Syriusz.

― Snape!

Harry wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Po chwili trzymał się już za brzuch, bo nie potrafił przestać.

― Gryfoni ― burknął Severus, wstając i zmuszając Harry'ego do zajęcia fotela. ― Trwa to od ponad godziny i raczej nieprędko się skończy.

― Nagrodę? ― Gryfonka nie dawała za wygraną, szturchając ciągle śmiejącego się przyjaciela. ― Wyrmy ci coś dały?

Harry starł przypadkowe łzy i szepnął, ale i tak wszyscy usłyszeli:

― Wiesz, to coś lepszego od skóry.

― Od wyrm? ― palnęła, łącząc po raz pierwszy nie te fakty, które trzeba.

― Nie! ― obruszył się Potter, wskazując głową na męża.

― A! ― zrozumiała natychmiast swój błąd, zarumieniona zerkając na Snape'a. ― Aaa…

Zaraz potem zaczęła wtórować Harry'emu, zakrywając usta notatnikiem. Draco zakrył twarz dłonią, okazując tylko zbulwersowanie i zakłopotanie. Remus starał się ukryć uśmiech, nalewając sobie herbaty. Natomiast Syriusz stał jak kołek.

― Ktoś mi to wytłumaczy? ― warknął w końcu.

― Ty już swoją nagrodę dziś dostałeś od Remusa ― zauważył Harry, hamując na chwilę śmiech. ― Moglibyście przy tym przestać straszyć skrzatki. Pewnie przez to zapomniały zagrzać wody.

― Gryfoni! ― Podwójny jęk wyrwał się z ust Ślizgonów.

Potter westchnął, powstrzymując w końcu śmiech i ponownie podchodząc do drzwi. Tym razem stał za nimi Dumbledore.

― Zapraszam ― powiedział nadal wesoło, choć Severus mógł usłyszeć pewną różnicę w tym powitaniu, a tym, które wcześniej było przeznaczone dla przyjaciół. ― Czekaliśmy na pana, dyrektorze. Chyba małe świętowanie nam się należy?

― Masz rację, chłopcze. Wygraliśmy tę bitwę dzięki tobie.

― I Hermionie. Ja nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, by użyć Tęczowego Mostu do przyzwania wyrm.

Hermiona znów zapisała coś w notesie, co nie uszło uwadze mistrza eliksirów. Chyba będzie musiał porozmawiać z tą niezwykłą Gryfonką na osobności.

― Teraz musimy wyjaśnić mugolom, co się stało.

― Przypuszczam, że Hermiona już coś wymyśliła, mam rację? ― Spojrzał na nią.

― Harry!

― A nie mam? ― drażnił się z nią, będąc absolutnie pewny swego.

― Panno Granger? ― Dyrektor zwrócił się do niej i ta nie miała już wyboru.

― Tak, mam.

― Wiedziałem! ― zatriumfował Draco. ― To samo powiedziałem ojcu.

― Wiem. Już wysłał mi wiadomość. Mam się z nim spotkać po śniadaniu.

― Co w takim razie wymyśliłaś, Hermiono? ― Harry usiadł tuż obok niej, obejmując jej dłonie swoimi.

Dziewczyna natychmiast się wyrwała.

― Harry, przestań już się wygłupiać.

― Ron mnie zabije. ― Gryfon udał trafienie w pierś, upadając na oparcie fotela w teatralnym geście. ― Zraniłem jego dziewczynę.

― Harry! ― jęknęła, ale nie potrafiła się obrazić.

― No, już dobrze ― mruknął, poważniejąc i usiadł prosto. ― Co tam masz?

― Rozbłysk słoneczny.

― Dobre. ― Harry pokiwał głową, starając sobie przypomnieć jakieś szczegóły takiego wybuchu. Dudley czasami oglądał programy o kosmosie, ale gdy były zbyt naukowe to wyłączał telewizor, albo szybko zmieniał kanał. ― Czekaj, chodzi ci o wiatr słoneczny, czy jakoś tak? Że niby objęło całą planetę? To chcesz wykorzystać?

― Tak.

― I wpłynęło na ludzi.

― Tak.

― Powinno się udać. Nie będą szukać winnych, dając nam w ten sposób wolną rękę, co do Voldemorta. Trzeba będzie zaczarować masę urządzeń, by wykazały taki wybuch. Nie pamiętam za dużo, co do efektów takiego rozbłysku, bo nigdy mnie to nie interesowało, ale zdaję się na ciebie, Hermiono. Jesteśmy w stanie zorganizować pomoc wszystkich Ministerstw Magii, by zareagować na całej Ziemi? ― zwrócił się do Albusa.

Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że cała reszta nie wie, o czym mówią.

― Szczegóły wytłumaczy wam Hermiona. Chcę tylko wiedzieć, czy mamy wsparcie innych ministerstw?

― Tak ― odparł pośpiesznie Dumbledore.

― To dobrze. Hermiono, zajmiesz się teraz Mrocznymi Znakami. Znajdź sposób na ich usunięcie. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, przetłumaczę wszystkie Księgi Światła. Przydałoby mi się do tego jakieś zaklęcie, które będzie pisać po angielsku, bo ja niestety nie zauważam różnicy. ― Kolejna notatka w notesie poszerzyła listę Hermiony. ― To chyba wszystko na razie, prawda? ― zapytał, patrząc na zebranych. ― Dyrektorze, czy będziemy mogli porozmawiać po posiłku?

― Coś ważnego?

― Dla mnie tak.

― W takim razie oczywiście.

― Będę czekał tutaj.

Severus już od kilku minut patrzył na męża jak zahipnotyzowany. Nikt, nawet Dumbledore, nie próbował się sprzeciwić Harry'emu. Salon przepełniała jego magia i wszyscy dostosowywali się do rozkazów. Bo to były rozkazy, nawet jeśli w zawoalowanej wersji próśb. W pewnym momencie każdy wiedział, że „audiencja" dobiegła końca i mają opuścić komnaty. Harry usiadł w fotelu, gdy Severus zamykał drzwi za ostatnią, zszokowaną osobą.

Natychmiast poczuł zmianę, gdy się odwrócił. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Harry opierał głowę o oparcie fotela i patrzył w sufit.

― I jak?

― Co „i jak"?

― Jak podobało ci się przedstawienie?

Snape musiał usiąść. Coś było nie tak. Jego mąż stał się nagle zupełnie inny.

― Nie rozumiem. ― Naprawdę nic nie rozumiał.

― Chciałem, żebyś zobaczył, co mogę zrobić z ludźmi. Manipulacja przy mojej magii to pestka.

― Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

― Bo już wkrótce może będę musiał zacząć manipulować wszystkimi, by wygrać z Voldemortem.

― Ale ty tego tak naprawdę nie chcesz!

― Czy kogokolwiek to obchodzi? ― zapytał sucho. ― Może poza tobą.

Cała sytuacja nie była nawet dziwna. Była bardzo niepokojąca. Zachowanie Harry'ego nie należało do gryfońskich, a już z całą pewnością do potterowskich.

― Dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego myślisz, że będziesz musiał manipulować wszystkimi?

― By osiągnąć zamierzony cel. Mam podejrzenia, że kolejny krok Toma będzie polegał na wywołaniu niezadowolenia mas i przekształceniu uwielbienia do mojej osoby w coś kompletnie innego.

Potter westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Severusa. Coś ciężkiego osiadło na piersi Snape'a, gdy ten wzrok spoczął na nim.

― To była zaledwie próba. On tylko się zabawiał, sprawdzając możliwości tego „czegoś".

Po raz kolejny Harry użył tego określenia i Severus nie mógł zrozumieć, czego mogło dotyczyć. Jednak nie mogło to być nic dobrego, skoro Harry aż tak się tym przejął. Czyżby miał na myśli kreatury, które opisywał Lucjusz, a które towarzyszyły ostatnimi czasy Czarnemu Panu?

Severus spojrzał na niego i po krótkiej chwili zadecydował. Problemy należy rozwiązywać po jednym i systematycznie usuwać przeszkody z drogi. Wiadomo, czasem jest to niemożliwe, ale póki Tom się nie obudził, mogli stopniowo uporządkować pewne rzeczy.

― Zjedz coś ― zalecił mistrz eliksirów, podsuwając mu talerz. ― Porozmawiamy o tym później. Rozwiążmy na razie bieżące sprawy.

― A pozwolisz mi przemalować Snape Manor na czerwono?

Tak nagła zmiana tematu spowodowała, że Snape zamrugał, ale nie dał się złapać. Parsknął i mruknął krótko, kręcąc głową:

― Nie.

― Szkoda. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo i musnął dłoń Severusa.


	4. Rozdział 04 (81) Poważne rozmowy

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 4/81 Poważne rozmowy**

Harry nie miał najmniejszej ochoty iść do Wielkiej Sali. Próbował odwlec w czasie ten moment, jednak nie mógł tego odkładać w nieskończoność, nawet gdyby chciał. Decyzje, które podjął tej nocy, były zbyt ważne. Krótko mówiąc, stanowiły o losie wszystkich. Jakkolwiek nie przepadał za tym, jaką władał mocą, to naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że wyrmy go posłuchały i obudziły mugoli. Nie wiedział dokładnie jak, ale przypuszczał, że użyły do tego linii. To było jedyne rozsądne wytłumaczenie.

Teraz musiał powziąć kolejne kroki, jeśli chodzi o Toma. Może i czarnoksiężnik jeszcze spał, odzyskując siły, ale to „coś", z czym zawiązał przymierze, z całą pewnością nie.

Zło nie potrzebowało odpoczynku. On niestety tak.

Czuł na sobie wzrok Severusa, gdy jadł. Mistrz eliksirów przewiercał go na wylot i niewiele brakowało, a powiedziałby mu o wszystkim. O tym, co mówiły kruki. O przeczuciach, które miał, gdy demon chciał go ukarać za wtrącanie się w działania jego pana.

Pana?

Harry nie chciał się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę Voldemort był w stanie władać tak nieokiełznaną i nieprzewidywalną istotą, ani co się stanie, gdy straci połączenie ze swoimi zwolennikami, a co za tym idzie i moc, która przyzwała zło. Obawiał się chwili, kiedy złudne, pozorne poczucie kontroli czarnoksiężnika nad przedwieczną istotą przestanie mieć jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Sam doświadczył części tego, co takie jak ona potrafiłą uczynić.

Całe szczęście wcześniejsze działania małżonka uchroniły go przed tą karą. Nie nosił w sobie całości „wspomnienia" bóstwa, a w efekcie zło nie mogło mu nic zrobić. Chwilowa utrata przytomności to mała cena. Prawdę mówiąc, był potem wyczerpany i trochę przesadził, wracając do Hogwartu, ale mały wybuch złości chyba mu się w końcu należy? Nie zrobił przecież nikomu krzywdy. Wtedy przywołanie silnych emocji przydało mu się do zrealizowania kolejnego pomysłu.

Teraz jest wypoczęty i nie ma zamiaru korzystać więcej z królewskiego nakazu. Chyba, że zajdzie taka potrzeba. Coś czuł, że taka nastąpi. I niestety całkiem niebawem.

Odetchnął głęboko, choć sam zauważył, że zabrzmiało to raczej jak westchnięcie, przepełnione zrezygnowaniem i odłożył sztućce na talerz.

― Coś cię niepokoi? ― Severus musiałby być ślepy, by tego nie dostrzec.

― Nie. Może tylko wataha dziennikarzy czyhająca za drzwiami.

― Potem musisz jeszcze wytrwać parę innych swoich obowiązków.

― Jakich obowiązków? ― przeraził się nie na żarty, nie pamiętając o niczym szczególnym.

― Dyrektor coś na pewno wymyśli.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i zmarszczył brwi, potrząsając głową. Miał dość problemów na głowie.

― Nie mamy na to czasu. Muszę porozmawiać z Hermioną o Mrocznych Znakach. Przetłumaczyć Księgi Światła, bo na pewno będą nam potrzebne.

― A nauka?

Głos Snape'a był cichy i mistrz eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie nieco rozbawionego całkowitą dezorientacją i zdumieniem, malującym się na twarzy młodego czarodzieja. Po dłuższej chwili Harry zdołał wykrztusić:

― To dzisiaj są lekcje? Przy tych wszystkich mugolach? I chaosie, jaki panuje?

― Wcale bym się nie zdziwił, gdyby dyrektor zaprosił rodziców na takie zajęcia, skoro oni i tak już tu są. Dobry sposób na rozluźnienie panującej sytuacji, a także przywrócenie szkolnej rutyny.

― Tylko nie to! ― załamał się Harry, chowając twarz w dłoniach. ― Wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić jak na wybryk natury. Mogę dzisiaj nie iść? Proszę, Severusie? ― błagał.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, doskonale rozumiejąc te obawy. Z największą przyjemnością zatrzymałby Gryfona tylko dla siebie, ale konsekwencje tego działania byłyby niepomierne do przyjemności. Niestety musiał małżonkowi odmówić. Jednocześnie postarał się mu w miarę łagodnie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego to robi.

― To byłoby jeszcze gorsze. Natychmiast zaczęłyby się najprzeróżniejsze spekulacje. Dlaczego cię nie ma? Czy jesteś chory? A może to ja wraz z dyrektorem pozwalamy ci opuszczać zajęcia dla twoich własnych zachcianek? Nie byłoby spokoju ani minuty. Nawet tutaj, w lochach.

Potter skrzywił się i zasłonił uszy, nie chcąc słuchać dalszego tłumaczenia. Za dobrze wiedział, że Severus ma rację.

― Wystarczy. Dosyć. Rozumiem. Pójdę.

― To tylko dwa dni. W weekend powinno wszystko wrócić do normy. Jeżeli chcesz możemy dziś wieczorem trochę poćwiczyć, jeśli nie czujesz się za bardzo zmęczony tym, co się dzieje. Tam nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Harry natychmiast uniósł głowę.

― Szermierkę? Oczywiście, że chcę!

Prawdę mówiąc bardziej dotarło do niego, że następny dzień to piątek. A w piątek Severus obiecał mu…

Kochał lekcje białej broni z mężem, ale to było coś nowego, ekscytującego, romantycznego. Chciał dowiedzieć się, jak Severus rozumie romantyczność. Nie wiedząc czemu, natychmiast skojarzyło mu się to z krwistoczerwonymi płatkami róż na czarnej, aksamitnej pościeli. Spacery przy świetle księżyca. Pocałunki w mroku.

Westchnął rozmarzony i zaraz potem natychmiast odsunął te myśli.

Stop!

Musiał się zgromić za takie myśli. Znów odetchnął, ale rumieńców na twarzy nie potrafił tak szybko odegnać, jak szalonych myśli.

Skrzat w międzyczasie sprzątnął stolik po posiłku, przynosząc ciastka i dzbanek soku. W innej sytuacji Harry pewnie by skorzystał, ale dziś nie miał ochoty. Wolał siedzieć i cieszyć się z ciszy, którą jeszcze miał.

Severus chyba to rozumiał, bo wrócił do biurka skończyć wcześniej zaczętą pracę.

Harry przymknął oczy i wsłuchiwał się w trzask drwa w kominku. Cisza i spokój spowodowały, że zaczął drzemać. I choć przez noc koszmary dały mu spokój, teraz musiały o sobie dać znać.

Jakby nie pozwalały mu zapomnieć o dotychczasowych ofiarach. Teraz jeszcze widział tych, których nie zdołał na czas obudzić. Miał przed oczami ich rozkładające się ciała na ulicach miast, gdzieś na bezdrożach. Mnóstwo ciał. Chciał się za wszelką cenę obudzić, ale schwytany w przerażającą pułapkę zwyczajnie nie mógł.

OOOOO

Severus nienawidził chwil, gdy słyszał krzyk Harry'ego. Zwłaszcza ten. Przepełniony bólem oraz przerażeniem. I bezsilnością.

Wiedział, że koszmary małżonka kiedyś naprawdę mogą się źle skończyć. Nadejdzie chwila, w której ten się załamie. A jeśli to nastąpi, to nie tylko cała czarodziejska populacja będzie stracona.

Sam Severus nie wiedziałby, co zrobiłby, gdyby nagle zabrakło Harry'ego. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić pustki, jaka zapanowałaby nie tylko w komnatach, ale i w jego sercu.

Gdy ten krzyk zmroził mu krew w żyłach, zerwał się z miejsca i natychmiast znalazł się przy Potterze.

― Harry, obudź się.

Dotknął tylko jego ramienia, a młody mężczyzna zerwał się do siadu tak szybko, że omal nie podbił mu czołem szczęki.

Przerażenie w tych zielonych oczach było straszne. Powoli jednak zanikało, gdy rozpoznawał miejsce, rozglądając się po nim. Odetchnął głęboko i, przymykając oczy, szepnął:

― Żyjesz…

To jedno słowo uświadomiło mu, że małżonek znów śnił o jednym. O śmierci.

Usiadł obok niego i przyciągnął do piersi. Drobniejsze ciało wciąż drżało.

― Żyję. Nic mi nie jest. ― Wsunął dłoń w rozczochrane okropnym snem włosy. Ten dotyk pomagał Harry'emu powoli odzyskać spokój. Jednak dla pewności Snape zapytał: ― Chcesz eliksir uspokajający?

― Nie. Postaram się pobić własny rekord i wytrwać dobę bez żadnych mikstur.

― Wielkie postanowienie Harry'ego Pottera ― zażartował, słysząc prychnięcie małżonka.

― Staram się dotrzymywać swoich obietnic ― obruszył się urażony.

― Jakich na przykład?

Potter zmarszczył brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć, ale jakoś nic mu nie przyszło do głowy.

― Eee… Cóż… W tej chwili nie pamiętam ― mruknął zrezygnowany.

― Przypuszczam, że wśród nich było nie łamanie ciszy nocnej, omijanie Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, korytarza na trzecim piętrze. Mam wymieniać dalej?

― Możesz. Hermiona na pewno ma gdzieś spis chronologiczny, więc można byłoby sprawdzić.

Snape łagodnie odsunął małżonka i przypominając sobie coś, mruknął:

― A właśnie. Panna Granger. Jeśli mógłbyś, przekaż jej, że chciałbym z nią porozmawiać na przykład dziś wieczorem przed ciszą nocną.

― Dobrze.

Harry zadrżał na nagłe wspomnienie snu, a zaraz potem odetchnął. Severus był taki ciepły, jego powolny dotyk uspokajał lepiej niż eliksir.

― Wkrótce musimy wyjść. Tam i tak pewnie rozgrywa się bitwa o najlepsze miejsca. Dobrze byłoby…

Jeszcze nim Snape zaczął, Harry go powstrzymał, błyskawicznie domyślając się, o co ten chce prosić.

― Siedzę z resztą Gryfonów.

― Jeden dzień.

― Nie ― uparł się.

Zbliżając się do Wielkiej Sali, zrozumiał, że Snape miał rację. Bitwa o miejsca w Wielkiej Sali musiała trwać już od wczesnych godzin porannych. Może nawet wcześniej niż Harry wstał. W zatłoczonym holu dostrzegł kilka przypalonych ścian, jakby naprawdę walczono.

Każda wolna przestrzeń była teraz zajęta. Niektórzy w ogóle nie przyszli na śniadanie, lecz tylko po to, by zobaczyć króla.

Wikingowie z łatwością torowali im przejście, gdy tylko wyszli z lochów. O dziwo, tam nikt na nich nie czekał.

Harry już zapomniał, jaką wywołuje reakcję, gdy się pojawia. W Wielkiej Sali powstała fala niczym na meczu quidditcha. Rozchodziła się od drzwi i stopniowo, lecz bardzo szybko przechodziła ku podium.

Zatrzymał się i czekał. Uczniowie już znali jego zdanie i natychmiast usiedli. Dorośli nie bardzo wiedzieli, co mają zrobić. Potter ich zignorował. Musnął dłoń Severusa i westchnąwszy cicho, skierował się do swego stołu. Natychmiast dostrzegł koło Hermiony swoją ciotkę. Jednak jego wuja i kuzyna nie było.

Cały czas jego przejściu towarzyszyła cisza. Gdyby teraz wleciała pojedyncza sowa, pewnie słychać byłoby ją tak wyraźnie, jakby było to co najmniej całe stado.

Usiadł pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i cisza został przerwana. Nagły szum głosów był tak przykry dla ucha, że Harry się szarpnął.

― Przyzwyczajaj się. Teraz to będzie codzienność. ― Zaśmiał się Malfoy z jego reakcji, siedząc po drugiej stronie stołu obok swego męża. ― Szkoda, że nie nałożyłeś tej swojej zbroi co ostatnio, byłby…

― Draco… ― odezwał się spokojnie Harry, przerywając mu.

― Tak?

― Bądź cicho. I bez ciebie można tu ogłuchnąć. Przypuszczam, że ubrać potrafię się sam, w ostateczności zawsze mogę zapytać własnego małżonka o zdanie. Chyba nie wypada, żeby zamężny mężczyzna zajmował się garderobą innego zamężnego mężczyzny.

Malfoy otworzył usta raz, potem drugi. Za trzecim sięgnął po sok dyniowy. Ron zaśmiał się na tę reakcję, ale zaraz ucichł spiorunowany przez Hermionę. Harry kątem oka obserwował Petunię, ale ta tylko jadła. Nie rozglądała się, nie rozmawiała z nikim. Po prostu jadła, próbując po trochu każdej potrawy.

― Jak czuje się wuj i Dudley? ― Nagłe pytanie skierowane w jej stronę zdziwiło chyba oboje.

Harry miał zamiar rozmawiać z nią dopiero w lochach. Pytanie jakoś samo mu się wyrwało.

― Dobrze. Nie chcieli jeść tutaj, za dużo ludzi.

― Rozumiem. Postaram się załatwić wam osobny pokój, dopóki nie wrócicie do domu.

― Dziękuję.

Potter zamarł, a potem spojrzał na Granger.

― Rozmawiałaś z moją ciotką, Hermiono? Wystarczy „tak" lub „nie".

― Tak ― odparła spokojnie, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. ― Dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Potem ci wszystko opowiem.

― Rozumiem. ― Przypomniał sobie jednocześnie prośbę męża. ― Severus prosił, byś przyszła dziś wieczorem, jeśli będziesz mogła. Chce porozmawiać…

― Panie Potter! Jak udało się panu obudzić wszystkich mugoli?! ― Wołanie jakiegoś mężczyzny kilka kroków od Harry'ego przerwało dotychczasowy spokój posiłku.

― Zaczyna się ― mruknął Ron, przysuwając się. ― Nawet zjeść nie dadzą.

― Dlatego zjadłem wcześniej ― stwierdził Harry, a kolejne pytania zaczęły się zlewać w szum, podobny do tego powodowanego przez wyrmy.

Potter spojrzał pytająco w stronę Dumbledore'a, którego najwyraźniej bawiła ta sytuacja. Nikomu nie działa się krzywda, a ciekawość ludzka po prostu czasem bywa irytująca. Po dwóch czy trzech minutach jednak powstał i zaklaskał, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Trochę przycichło i można było usłyszeć jego głos.

― Drodzy państwo, proszę zachować spokój. Pan Harry Potter z całą pewnością odpowie na wszystkie pytania. Zapraszam dziennikarzy do sali naprzeciwko, aby tam zaczekali. Rodziców proszę natomiast o wyrozumiałość, także wyjaśnimy wszystko. Dzieci naprawdę nic nie wiedzą o sposobie obudzenia. Tylko pan Potter może udzielić nam na to odpo…

W tej chwili Harry wstał i ruszył ku wyjściu. Chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej i może przynajmniej uczniowie będą mogli zjeść w spokoju.

― Poproszę prasę i zainteresowanych do sali obok ― rzucił w drzwiach.

Czterech wikingów natychmiast stanęło po jego bokach. Nikt nie starał się nawet zbliżyć. Przejście zrobiło się samo, gdy ci, którzy czekali w holu, rozsunęli się na boki. Coś czarnego przemknęło pomiędzy stołami i do Harry'ego dołączyli Huncwoci, przemieniając się tuż obok ze swoich animagicznych postaci. Parę osób pisnęło i wszystko wróciło do normy. Jeśli to można nazwać normalnością, gdy tłum ludzi przepycha się za jednym, nastoletnim chłopakiem.

Harry ruszył do drugiej sali. Tej samej, w której Firenzo nauczał ich wróżbiarstwa. Teraz była całkowicie pusta. Potter zatrzymał się przy jednym z okien i czekał, aż wszyscy zainteresowani wejdą. Czuł ich spojrzenia na swoich plecach. W takich chwilach tęsknił za Privet Drive i tamtejszym ignorowaniem jego osoby.

W szybie mignęła mu jaskrawa szata dyrektora i odwrócił się do wszystkich. Magiczne pióra wisiały w powietrzu, czekając na polecenie notowanie każdego słowa. Tyle, że Harry nie bardzo wiedział, jak to ubrać w słowa, chciał to szybko załatwić, ale nie przemyślał, co ma powiedzieć.

― W czymś problem, Harry? ― zapytał Remus po przedłużającym się milczeniu.

Pokiwał przecząco i wystąpił krok do przodu. Wziął głęboki oddech i po prostu powiedział, to co miał do przekazania:

― Witam wszystkich. Od razu wyjaśnię jak obudziłem mugoli. Pomogły mi przy tym wyrmy z Winter Land, niestety szczegółów nie mogę podać, bo ich nie znam. Po prośbie o pomoc zostałem odesłany, a one wszystkim zajęły się same.

― Czy wyrmy zażądały jakiś korzyści dla siebie za udzielenie pomocy? ― usłyszał pierwsze pytanie.

― Nie, żadnej.

― Gdzie odbyła się rozmowa z wyrmami? Jakiś czas wcześniej widziano jak pan opuszcza szkołę w uzbrojonej eskorcie.

― Na Winter Land. Tam je po raz pierwszy spotkałem i uznałem, że będzie to idealne miejsce do rozmów. Rodzina towarzyszyła mi ze względu na grendlingi, które są bardzo niebezpieczne.

Nie miał zamiaru jednak podawać wszystkich szczegółów tego przedsięwzięcia. Lepiej dla Avalonu, by nikt się o nim niepożądany nie dowiedział.  
― Czy Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać może użyć tego zaklęcia ponownie?

― Tak ― potwierdził zgodnie z prawdą. ― Ale nie w najbliższym czasie ― dodał, gdy zaczęto szeptać niespokojnie. ― Powziąłem także odpowiednie kroki, by jednak nie mógł tego dokonać.

― Co mianowicie?

― To na razie nie jest dla osób postronnych istotne. Nawet jeśli uda mi się zatrzymać jeden sposób atakowania, Voldemort wykorzysta kolejny. Będzie to trwało tak długo, aż któraś ze stron nie poniesie klęski. A ja nie mam zamiaru być po takiej stronie ― rzekł poważnie.

Zapadła cisza. Zebrani czekali, czy jeszcze coś doda, ale Harry milczał. Dziennikarze jakby wahali się zadawać kolejne pytania.

― Co z mugolami? Jak zostanie im wytłumaczone zajście z zaśnięciem całego świata?

― Proszę to pytanie skierować do Lucjusza Malfoya.

― Czy wie pan, jakie rozwiązanie wymyślono?

― Tak, ale je przemilczę. Jeszcze może ulec zmianie, by dopasować wszystko do panujących warunków.

― Czy będzie pan ingerował w działania Wizengamotu?

― Nie i nigdy nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Poproszono mnie o zadziałanie podczas kryzysu. Zareagowałem tak, jak uważałem za słuszne. Decyzje, co do władzy, pozostawię innym.

Harry naprawdę miał dość tego typu pytań. Nie pchał się do władzy.

― Na kogo będzie pan głosował?

― To moja prywatna sprawa, ale jeśli pani Bones nadal zechce być ministrem, to z całą pewnością może być pewna mojego głosu.

W tej chwili każdy na sali podjął przypuszczalnie tę samą decyzję. Notowania kobiety wzrosły.

Zaraz potem padło pytanie, którego Potter nie chciał usłyszeć, a wręcz nawet marzył, by takowe nie padło.

― Jakie podejmie pan środki bezpieczeństwa, jeśli chodzi o pojedynki z pańskim mężem?

A jednak padło. Ścisnął dłonie w pięści i pohamował się ostatkiem sił, by tym razem nie użyć nakazu.

― Nie podobają mi się te ataki, które mają za zadanie spowodowanie wyeliminowanie mojego małżonka. Nie będę jednak ingerować w jego sprawy honorowe. Severus jest potężnym czarodziejem i bardzo uzdolnionym, jeżeli chodzi o broń białą. Nie uważam, by ktokolwiek zdołał go pokonać, jeżeli tylko będzie walczył uczciwie. Ostatni pokaz określał aż nazbyt, ile uczciwości było w tych pojedynkach, dlatego się wtrąciłem. Będę to robił za każdym razem, jeżeli uznam, że są łamane prawa honoru mojego męża.

Nie miał zamiaru robić żadnych aluzji, że kogoś ukarze, chociaż miał na to naprawdę wielką ochotę. Wierzył jednak w umiejętności Snape'a, a także miał nadzieję, że po jego ostatnich dokonaniach te ataki ustaną.

Wszyscy milczeli i Albus stanął przy jego boku.

― Czy ktoś z państwa ma jeszcze jakieś pytanie, bo jeżeli nie, to zabieram pana Pottera. ― Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Dumbledore, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. ― Jak przed chwilą przekazywałem uczniom, czas wrócić do nauki. Pociąg wkrótce zacznie kursować i odwiezie wszystkich dorosłych. Do tego czasu rodzice mogą uczestniczyć w lekcjach swoich dzieci. Życie w Hogwarcie powinno zacząć wracać do normalności.

Potter ruszył za Dumbledorem, rozmyślając nad proroctwami Severusa. Doskonale znał Albusa i jego szalone pomysły.

Syriusz i Remus szli po jego bokach. Mugole obserwowali jak opuszcza salę niczym fani jakiejś wielkiej, sławnej gwiazdy. Sam mógłby iść o zakład, że naprawdę nieliczni wiedzą kim jest. Rodzice uczniów oczywiście od dzieci. Jednak rodziny, starające się ukryć do jakiej szkoły chodzi ich magicznie uzdolnione dziecko, musiały tłumaczyć tym, którzy nic o nim nie wiedziały. Potter nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie niestworzone plotki przy tym powstawały. Całe szczęście dla niego, że lochy były wolne od tej widowni. Huncwoci zostawili go z dyrektorem i eskortą pod drzwiami i zawrócili w stronę wyjścia z lochów.

Zaprosił go do salonu i przywołał skrzata, by zamówić herbatę.

― O czym chciałeś porozmawiać, Harry? ― zapytał Albus, gdy otrzymał już swoją filiżankę.

― Czekam jeszcze na jedną osobę i wtedy zacznę. Proszę chwilę poczekać, dyrektorze.

W tej samej chwili drzwi się otworzyły i wszedł Severus w towarzystwie Petunii. Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Snape obiecał mu, że będzie przy tej rozmowie, ale zawsze mogło się coś wydarzyć i okazałoby się, że nie może przyjść. Nie wiedział, co mogłoby się stać, ale nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

― Usiądź tutaj, ciociu. ― Wskazał Petunii fotel po przeciwnej stronie stolika.

Nie przypuszczał, by ciotka zaczęła czymś rzucać w dyrektora. Mogłaby jednak przypadkowo sie zamachnąć i podbić oko jednemu z najsilniejszych czarodziei. Albus lubił fiolet, ale chyba nie aż tak.

Severus stanął przy szafce z filiżanką w dłoni, wręczoną przez Zgredka, który ponownie bez wezwania usługiwał. Harry wolał pozostać przy kominku. Chrząknął, gdy głos odmówił mu nagle posłuszeństwa.

― Dyrektorze ― zaczął. ― Proszę wytłumaczyć mojej ciotce, dlaczego miała na sobie pańską klątwę. Nie wiem, co powodowała, ale sygnatura należy do pana.

Głośne stuknięcie filiżanki o talerzyk był pierwszą reakcją Petunii Dursley. Wzrok, zimny i okrutny, spoczął na starszym czarodzieju.

― Severus ci powiedział? ― zapytał spokojnie starszy czarodziej.

― Nie, sam zauważyłem. Wręcz emanowała pańską magia, gdy ją spotkałem tuż przed wybudzeniem mugoli. Zdjąłem z niej klątwę. Pan zdejmie z wuja i Dudleya.

― To była ich kara ― zauważył Albus bez cienia skruchy.

― Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek prosił, aby zostali ukarani…

― Chwileczkę! ― Krzyk Petunii przerwał Harry'emu, choć on tylko na ten wybuch czekał. ― Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że to wszystko, co nas spotkało odkąd Potter wrócił do szkoły, to wina magii? Że nie czuliśmy smaku potraw? Mieliśmy klaustrofobie nawet w dużych przestrzeniach? To wszystko wasza sprawka?

― Tak ― potwierdził siostrzeniec. ― Nie wiem, co dokładnie zrobił Dumbledore, ale nic o tym nie wiedziałem. Gdy zobaczyłem ciocię w korytarzu od razu zrozumiałem, że coś jest nie tak.

― Dlaczego nam to zrobiono?

― Jeszcze się pytasz? ― Tym razem Severus nie wytrzymał. ― Trzymanie dziecka w komórce to przecież całkiem normalne wychowywanie wśród mugoli. Czy swojego tłustego syna także tak zamykałaś?

Harry spojrzał na Severusa i ten umilkł. W oczach współmałżonka nie było nagany za wtrącenie się, tylko mignęło w nich coś niespokojnego.

Petunia milczała. Początkowo.

Harry już znał te oznaki. Przełykanie, ściskanie szczęki, pięści. Wszystko to wskazywało na nieuchronny wybuch. Dumbledore patrzył tylko na kobietę, jakby właśnie na tę eksplozje czekał. Był poważny.

― Przepraszam.

Padło tylko jedno słowo z ust ciotki, a Harry musiał usiąść. Spodziewał się wszystkiego innego, ale na pewno nie tego, nie przeprosin. Rozejrzał się po wszystkich. Snape zamarł z uniesioną jedną brwią. Natomiast Albus uśmiechał się pobłażliwie.

― Bałam się ciebie. Już tego wieczora, gdy cię znaleźliśmy pod drzwiami wiedziałam, że jesteś taki jak Lily. Potem zacząłeś to udowadniać każdego mijającego dnia. Emanowałeś magią tak bardzo, że można ją było zbierać i przechowywać niczym konfitury. Zawsze się ją czuło, nawet nie będąc czarodziejem. A my, zwykli ludzie, co mogliśmy zrobić? Nic. Musieliśmy zacząć cię ukrywać, by nas nie zamknięto w jakimś instytucie badawczym. Nie chciałam być królikiem doświadczalnym.

― Nigdy by do tego nie doszło ― odezwał się Severus. ― Mamy na wybuchy Dzikiej Magii odpowiednich ludzi do usuwania jej skutków.

― Nikt nigdy nam o tym nie powiedział. Nigdy nikogo u nas nie było.

Harry spojrzał na dyrektora.

― Nie reagujemy, gdy magia wymyka się spod kontroli wśród członków rodziny, którzy o niej wiedzą.

― A szyba w zoo? Skakanie po dachu szkoły? ― dopytywała się Petunia. ― Wielokrotnie czarował wśród innych ludzi i nikt nie przyszedł. Zawsze musieliśmy tłumaczyć się sami tymi wybrykami.

― I wszyscy wam wierzyli. Nie było potrzeby ingerować.

― To okrutne! I nieodpowiedzialne! ― stwierdził Potter. ― To tak jakby małemu dziecku dać karabin i reagować dopiero jak kogoś zabije.

― Harry, nie możemy… Nie jesteśmy w stanie reagować za każdym razem, gdy czarodziejskie dziecko uniesie łyżeczkę w powietrze.

― Jestem Harrym Potterem. Bohaterem, Wybrańcem, pokonałem Voldemorta , jako kilkunastomiesięczne niemowlę, a uznaliście, że tak potężne magicznie dziecko nie wymaga specjalnej kontroli? A gdyby moje wybuchy magii zniszczyłyby pół Londynu, to co byście zrobili?

Albus chyba zaczynał pojmować do czego dąży Harry.

― Zabralibyśmy cię do czarodziejskiej rodziny.

Młody czarodziej odetchnął głęboko. Spróbował się uspokoić, zanim zadał jedno pytanie:

― Czyli to zasługa rygorystycznego, co prawda, ale skutecznego wychowywania przez Dursleyów nie doszło do żadnej katastrofy?

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówi jego małżonek.

― Harry, oni się nad tobą znęcali!

― Jak dobrze pamiętam pierwsze lata szkoły, to ty też nie głaskałeś mnie po głowie ― uciszył go jednym zdaniem, potem zwrócił się na powrót do dyrektora. ― Ponawiam pytanie: dlaczego uznał pan, że należy Dursleyów ukarać?

― To była moja, bardzo samolubna decyzja ― przyznał się po krótkiej chwili ciszy Albus.

― Rodzaj zemsty za własne błędy? ― Severus prawie widział nóż, który Harry przekręcał w plecach Dumbledore'a z taką precyzją.

Z tym szczególnym Gryfonem naprawdę trzeba się liczyć. Jego zemsta będzie należała do strasznych, jeżeli kiedyś się wścieknie. W tej chwili zrobiło mu się żal Albusa. Naprawdę.

― Można to tak ująć, Harry.

― W takim razie w pańskiej gestii będzie teraz zdjęcie klątwy i wynagrodzenie cierpień mojej rodzinie, dyrektorze. ― To zabrzmiało prawie jak rozkaz.

Potter nie użył nakazu, ale nikt z zebranych nie sądził, że dyrektor wycofa się z wykonania tego polecenia.

― Oczywiście, Harry. Najlepiej będzie, jeśli zaraz pójdę do pozostałych. Pani Dursley, zapraszam potem do mojego gabinetu. Porozmawiamy.

Petunia była w takim szoku, że zdołała tylko kiwnąć głową. Dyrektor ich opuścił, a Harry usiadł w fotelu.

― Czy jest jeszcze coś, ciociu? Mam coś jeszcze zrobić? Od tego momentu nie będziesz musiała o mnie już nawet myśleć. Nigdy nie wrócę na Privet Drive. Mam męża oraz środki by samemu się utrzymać. Rodzice przygotowali mi wystarczająco dużo.

― A co ze mną? Z tym, że zdołałeś mnie obudzić?

― Jesteś charłaczką. Masz zbyt mało magii, żeby rzucać zaklęcia. Możesz spokojnie żyć jako mugol. Cała ta sytuacja powoli wróci do normy, wszystko już przygotowujemy.

― Ale to i tak znów się stanie, prawda? Macie tu jakąś wojnę, która wymknęła się spod kontroli i dlatego wszyscy zasnęli?

― Tak, mamy wojnę. Trwa już całe lata. Zginęli w niej moi rodzice, chroniąc mnie. Zrobię jednak wszystko, by ponownie nie wyszła poza czarodziejski świat.

― Jesteś tylko nastolatkiem! Co ty możesz zrobić?

Milczenie było jedyna odpowiedzią młodego mężczyzny, który odwrócił wzrok.

Severus w końcu przełamał tę niezwykłą niemoc, która go opanowała po słowach męża i wstał, podchodząc do niego.

― Harry musi jeszcze przygotować się do zajęć. Pani rodzina pewnie niecierpliwie czeka na wiadomości.

Otworzył przed nią drzwi i gdyby nie dobre wychowanie, to by ją wręcz wypchnął, byle szybciej opuściła ich komnaty. Przysunął się do niej i warknął cicho:

― Porozmawiajmy sobie na osobności, Tuniu.

OOOO

Kobieta obrzuciła go lodowatym spojrzeniem, pełnym odrazy i wzgardy, lecz nie zamierzała protestować. Sama miała mu wiele do powiedzenia. Stanęli we wnęce niedaleko uchylonych drzwi, a mistrz eliksirów otoczył ich zaklęciem prywatności.

― Zawsze wszystko psujesz i niszczysz, Snape ― zaczęła bez ostrzeżenia charłaczka z jadowitą satysfakcją. ― Jego też. Założę się, że to wszystko przez ciebie! ― Wskazała na pokój, w którym nadal siedział Harry.

Mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy i nie pozwolił na to, aby dać się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Opanował swoje emocje i odparł spokojnym tonem:

― Czyżby? To nie ja go przez lata okłamywałem go i nie znęcałem się jak ty. Wciąż uważasz, że na to zasłużył. Widzę to w twoich oczach, kobieto.

Petunia zacisnęła zęby.

― I co z tego? To i tak przeszłość. Przeprosiłam, czyż nie? ― syknęła, uderzając palcem w tors czarodzieja. Gwałtownie cofnęła rękę, jakby w pewnym momencie uświadomiła sobie ważną rzecz. ― Jeżeli ty jesteś jego mężem, to kim on jest w tym związku? Jest twoim _mężem_, prawda? ― Sugestia całkiem przeciwna niż wypowiedziane słowo była bardzo jasna.

― Istotnie. ― Z trudem się powstrzymał przed dotknięciem Kamienia Serca Harry'ego zawieszonego na piersi pod ubraniem.

Dursley skrzywiła się z nieukrywanym obrzydzeniem.

― W takim razie nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Nawet nie chcę myśleć, jak zareaguje Vernon, gdy…

Umilkła, a ciemne oczy Severusa niemal wżarły się w jej umysł. Mistrz eliksirów nie musiał używać legilimencji, by domyślić się reszty. Zdławił chęć potraktowania kobiety i jej rodziny czymś o wiele groźniejszym, niż to, czym posłużył się Albus.

_Gdyby tylko to ode mnie zależało, cała wasza trójka zniknęłaby na zawsze i nikt by nawet za wami nie zatęsknił_, pomyślał mistrz eliksirów z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem, unoszącym kąciki ust.

― Harry jest tu szczęśliwy, przynajmniej dużo bardziej, niż był pod twoją jakże _czułą_ _opieką_.

Petunia uniosła dumnie brodę, milcząc i Severus zdjął czar, tym razem bez skrupułów i szorstko zmusił ją by opuściła ich pokoje.

OOOO

Musiał jednak się czegoś dowiedzieć od małżonka.

― Oszalałeś? Co ci wpadło do tej gryfońskiej głowy? ― Nie wytrzymał zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi.

Powolne uniesienie głowy przez męża znad jakieś książki, a potem te zielone oczy zatrzymały go w miejscu, choć właśnie podchodził, by nim potrząsnąć. Zobaczył w nich prośbę, niemal błaganie i ból.

― Możesz chociaż raz… po prostu… odpuścić?

― Harry… ― westchnął ciężko Severus, kiwając głową.

― Wiesz, przez ile lat chciałem, by poczuli to, co ja? By nie czuli smaku potraw, bo było się zbyt głodnym, by się nim delektować? By siedzieli w ciemności, w której ściany próbują cię pochłonąć? A gdy to się stało, poczułem niesmak i obrzydzenie. Mną samym.

Severus ponownie wyrzucił sobie, jak mógł nie widzieć tego wcześniej. Przecież to dziecko każdym swoim czynem i decyzją potwierdzało, że jest maltretowane. Posiłków nigdy nie opuszczał, choć wielu uczniów robiło to notorycznie. Tylko głodzone dziecko z taką nabożnością traktowało jedzenie. To uwielbienie latania, przebywania na otwartej przestrzeni. Brak zaufania wobec dorosłych. Harry każdym gestem mówił, że coś jest nie tak, a nikt tego nie dostrzegał. Sam Severus tego nie chciał widzieć.

― Dlaczego? To całkiem normalne czuć chęć zemsty do swego oprawcy.

― Może. Może ja nie jestem jak każdy inny. Jest mi niedobrze, jak tylko o tym pomyślę. Mam dosyć cierpień. Swoich i cudzych, Severusie. Nie chcę więcej.

Chyba ta rozmowa przerosła siły Harry'ego. Zaczął się trząść, obejmując ramionami i kiwając w przód i w tył. Snape potrząsnął głową, natychmiast przywołując eliksir uspokajający i usiadł na oparciu jego fotela, przyciągając małżonka do siebie.

― Wypij ― polecił.

― Nawet jeden dzień… ― mruknął, ale opróżnił fiolkę posłusznie.

Efekt był natychmiastowy. Harry rozluźnił się i westchnął, przeczesując włosy. Po dłuższej chwili zapytał:

― Naprawdę muszę iść na te zajęcia?

Małżonek spojrzał na niego i odparł stanowczo:

― Tak.

OOOO

To był koszmar porównywalny do tego, z którego nie tak dawno się obudził. Spojrzenia wszystkich przewiercały go na wylot. Dyrektor całe szczęście ograniczył się do rodziców uczniów mających zajęcia. Żadnych innych roczników czy Domów.

Oczywiście nawet to nie poszło tak łatwo, bo się spóźnił przez rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Do klasy wszedł dziesięć minut po czasie.

― Przepraszam, pani profesor.

McGonagall kiwnęła tylko głową i kontynuowała wykład. Przynajmniej chciała.

― Czy to normalne, że uczeń nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za spóźnienie?

― Czy gdyby to był zwykły uczeń, czy także nie zostałby ukarany?

Pytania przecinały powietrze niczym sztylety, wszystkie skierowane do nauczycielki. McGonagall jednak nie dała się tak łatwo.

― Proszę państwa, każdy z was wie od swoich dzieci, jaką rolę pełni teraz pan Potter. W panujących obecnie warunkach, gdzie jego decyzje oraz magia są znaczące, nie mogę wymagać punktualności. Znając pana Pottera, jestem pewna, że nie spóźnił się z błahych powodów. Mam rację, panie Potter?

― Tak, pani profesor. Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem. ― I choć po części było to kłamstwo, bo rozmowa dotyczyła jego prywatnego życia, nie poczuł się z tym źle.

Naprawdę lubił opiekunkę swego Domu i nie miał zamiaru psuć jej reputacji przed grupą mugoli, którzy nie do końca rozumieli, co się dzieje. Na tym jednak nie zakończyły się te lekcje. Kwadrans później do sali wszedł jeden z wikingów.

― Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Pan Malfoy prosi o przybycie pana Pottera.

― W jakiej sprawie? ― zapytała Minerwa.

Wiking rozejrzał się po zgromadzonych rodzicach, stojących pod ścianami, niepewny czy może to zdradzić.

― Czy pan Malfoy chce uzgodnić propozycję panny Granger także ze mną? ― uratował go Harry.

― Tak.

― Proszę mu przekazać, że całkowicie zdaję się na moją przyjaciółkę i zgadzam się na wszystkie jej decyzje. Do pana Malfoya zajrzę po zajęciach. Niech uzbroi się w cierpliwość, albo niech robi to, co wymaga jego stanowisko. ― Ostatnie zdanie podkreślił dosyć ostro dla powagi sytuacji.

Wiking wyszedł, a sala rozbrzmiała szeptami dorosłych, na co zareagowała natychmiast chłodno McGonagall.

― Proszę państwa, jeśli wolą państwo dyskutować, to opuszczenie zajęć będzie wskazane. Przeszkadzają państwo w nauce własnym dzieciom.

Rodzice w kilka minut opuścili salę, ale nawet przez zamknięte drzwi słychać było ich głośne i nerwowe rozmowy. Zaklęcie wyciszające ukróciło i to.

Harry zrobił to, co zrobiłby każdy inny nastolatek na jego miejscu. Położył głowę na blacie ławki i westchnął załamany. Ron poklepał go współczująco po plecach.

― Panie Potter, możemy wrócić do nauki? Czy planuje pan jeszcze jakąś audiencję?

― Ja nie, ale kto ich tam wie? ― Kiwnął konspiracyjnie, wskazując na drzwi.

― Do jutra musimy wszyscy jakoś wytrzymać, tym razem nie możemy pozwolić uczniom na opuszczanie szkoły. Dorośli muszą wrócić do domów pociągiem, a to trochę potrwa. A teraz, jeśli mogę, wrócimy do tematu…

Na pozostałych zajęciach liczba asystujących im rodziców selektywnie się zmniejszała. Część wyjechała, pozostali zrezygnowali, gdy poza pierwszą lekcją nic niezwykłego się nie stało.

Na obiad nie miał ochoty iść, ale chciał jak najmniej martwić Severusa, a nie pojawienie się na posiłku na pewno wzbudziłoby sensację wśród wszystkich. Przypuszczał, że nawet gdyby wymówił się zjedzeniem u siebie, niewiele by to zmieniło.

Hermiona nadal nie wróciła i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać, co takiego planują z Malfoyem seniorem. Oczywiście wiedział, że realizacja planu Granger na światową skalę wymagała nie lada pracy i przygotowań, ale dziewczyna zniknęła zaraz po śniadaniu, czyli dobre cztery godziny temu.

Zjadł mało nie czując głodu, rozmyślając o poczynaniach przyjaciółki.

― Wiesz, gdzie jest teraz Hermiona? ― zapytał Rona, siedzącego obok i pochłaniającego niespotykane ilości tłuczonych ziemniaków.

― Ciągle u Malfoya. W sali koło skrzydła szpitalnego. Wpadłem tam po transformacji. Pełno tam kartek. Są dosłownie wszędzie, nie tylko na stole. Na krzesłach, szafkach, parapetach. Wszędzie! Coś ty jej kazał zrobić?

― Zaplanować kamuflaż.

― Co?

― Kamuflaż. Przykrywkę tego, co zrobił Voldemort.

― Poważnie myślisz, że mugole się nabiorą, na to, co… zamierzacie zrobić z Hermioną. Cokolwiek to jest.

Harry wstał od stołu, zmarszczył czoło i rzucił:

― Mam nadzieje, inaczej trzeba będzie zaplanować naprawdę mnóstwo rzeczy, by porozumieć się z tyloma rządami na raz. A znając moje szczęście, pewnie wszyscy chcieliby rozmawiać jedynie ze mną.

Spojrzał jeszcze na stół nauczycielski i skinął Severusowi głową. Ten rozmawiał właśnie z Huncwotami, ale obserwował go uważnie.

― Idę do Malfoya. Jakoś nie podejrzewam, żebym stamtąd szybko wyszedł, skoro nadal Hermiony nie wypuścił.

Zamek od rana opustoszał trochę. Mugoli nie było już tak dużo, ale wikingowie jak zawsze mu towarzyszyli. Było to denerwujące, bo jeden wchodził za nim nawet do toalety. Czekał obok kabiny i straszył innych uczniów. Plusem jednak było to, że nikt go nie zaczepiał. Nie wypytywał o wyrmy, wikingów, Voldemorta i o co tam w danej chwili chcieliby zapytać.

Na korytarzu tuż przed wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego zatrzymał się w miejscu. Tuż przed nim stała cała rodzina Dursleyów. Ciotka zauważyła go pierwsza, zaraz potem wuj, który natychmiast poczerwieniał na twarzy.

― Zostańcie tutaj ― rzucił Harry do eskorty i podszedł bliżej, pytając: ― Wszystko w porządku?

Dursley chyba czekał właśnie na to pytanie.

― I jeszcze się głupio pyta, niewdzięczny bachor!

Harry spojrzał pytająco na ciotkę.

― Czy dyrektor powiedział coś, co zdenerwowało wuja Vernona?

― Nic poza tym, o czym rozmawialiśmy wcześniej ― odparła, a jej mąż natychmiast zaczął wrzeszczeć:

― Chyba cię czymś napoili! Słyszysz, co ty w ogóle mówisz? Stajesz po stronie tego podrzutka?! Mieszkał u nas, jadł, a teraz nie chce dać nam za to…

― Lepiej już nic więcej nie mów, wuju. ― Harry ścisnął dłonie w pięści.

Tego akurat mógł się spodziewać po tym mężczyźnie.

― Nie będziesz mi tu rozkazywał, gówniarzu!

Wikingowie zaczęli się zbliżać, gdy Vernon zaczął podnosić głos. Petunia próbowała go uspokoić, ale on nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

― Może i jesteś tutaj kimś ważnym, ale gdy tylko skończy się rok szkolny, to gdzie wrócisz? Do nas! I wiesz co zastaniesz? Zamknięte drzwi. Nie chcę cię widzieć nigdy więcej! ― Ostatnie słowa przypieczętował uderzeniem, które posłało Harry'ego na ścianę.

Sekundę później cztery mecze zostały wycelowane w krtań Dursleya. Petunia zaczęła szlochać, tuląc do siebie oszołomionego syna.

― Przestańcie! ― krzyknął Potter w stronę eskorty.

Z kącika ust sączyła mu się strużka krwi, a policzek już nabierał czerwonej barwy, która z czasem stanie się fioletowa.

Nakaz sam wyrwał mu się spod kontroli i wikingowie usłuchali.

― Schowajcie broń i odsuńcie się. On nie jest w stanie skrzywdzić mnie więcej niż to. ― Wstał powoli, wyjmując różdżkę. Grdyka Vernona podskoczyła. ― Nie wrócę na Privet Drive już nigdy, mówiłem to cioci. Nie muszę już ― poinformował go spokojnie. ― Jeśli tak bardzo masz mnie dość, mogę się całkowicie usunąć z twojej pamięci. Jedno zaklęcie i odchodzę w niepamięć. Nie będziecie nic pamiętać i wrócicie do swojego normalnego życia.


	5. Rozdział 05 (82) Serce i dusza

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Nykss** – W wersji J. Darcy nie ma żadnych wampirów, budzących mugoli. W tej historii wampir pojawi się tylko raz i to na bardzo krótko, więc proszę się ich nie spodziewać.

**Notka autora: **Mamy niewielką prośbę do czytających. Nie wymagamy komentarzy, raduje nas wysoka ilości wejść na opowiadanie. Mamy tylko niewielką prośbę o zaznaczenie favoritka, wtedy będziemy pewne, że naprawdę chcecie dalszych części. Jeżeli jednak ktoś nie loguje się na stronie, a jednak czyta, zadowoli nas zwykły emotek w komentarzu, czy mu się podoba dany rozdział, czy nie.

Dziękujemy.

**Rozdział. 5/82 Serce i dusza**

Harry wpadł tak niespodziewanie do salonu, że zaskoczony Severus poplamił atramentem zwój, który zapisywał ironicznymi uwagami do jednego z wielu nieudolnych, jego zdaniem, uczniów. Małżonek przemknął przez pokój niczym wiosenna burza i zamknął się w sypialni.

Snape zmrużył oczy, próbując się domyślić, co spowodowało takie dziwne zachowanie młodego czarodzieja.

Potter nigdy wcześniej nie okazał w ten sposób żadnych uczuć. Jeśli już, to jego oszalała z tego powodu magia przemeblowywała wszystko na swojej drodze.

Severus pokręcił głową, odkładając pióro, następnie usunął plamę z pergaminu i skierował się do sypialni dowiedzieć się, co takiego wyprowadziło Gryfona z równowagi.

Nie było go jednak tam, za to z łazienki doleciał krótki szum wody, a potem syknięcie.

― Harry? ― Poczuł lekkie zaniepokojenie tym ostatnim dźwiękiem.

― Idź sobie ― usłyszał stłumioną odpowiedź.

Severus uniósł brew. Tego typu odzywki także nie były w jego stylu. Nawet jak na młody wiek, Harry zwykle nie wyrażał się w ten sposób.

Pyknięcie tuż koło jego nogi oznajmiło pojawienie się skrzata, który wyciągnął w jego stronę słoiczek, mówiąc konspiracyjnie:

― Przyda się. ― I Zgredek znikł tak samo niespodziewanie, jak się pojawił.

Gdy Severus zobaczył, co zawiera pojemnik, nie zastanawiał się dłużej. Skoro skrzat uznał, że będzie to potrzebne oznaczało, iż małżonek został ranny. Musiał się dowiedzieć, co się stało, jego cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi, a potem zamarł na krótką chwilę.

Harry siedział na podłodze obok umywalki z ręcznikiem przyłożonym do policzka. Jego broda nosiła ślady rozmazanej krwi, przypuszczalnie z rozciętej wargi, która jednak już nie krwawiła. Jednak nie to zatrzymało Snape'a w miejscu. Oczy współmałżonka lśniły, jakby z całych sił starał się powstrzymać płacz. Gryfon nigdy nie płakał. Cokolwiek dotąd się wydarzyło, ile śmierci by nie ujrzał, nigdy nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

Teraz ściskał ręcznik tak mocno, że woda skapywała mu na spodnie. Mistrz eliksirów był niemal pewien, że Potter przyciskając tkaninę o wiele za mocno do zranionego miejsca, sprawiał sobie tym samym dodatkowy ból.

Severus jednak wiedział, że teraz najlepiej o nic nie pytać. Harry wszystko powie w swoim czasie, wystarczyło uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

― Pokaż to. Skrzat przyniósł maść.

Kucnął przy Potterze i odsunął delikatnie jego dłoń, oglądając powiększający się siniak. Ślad po ciosie wyraźnie wskazywał, że zadał go ktoś dużo roślejszy niż uczeń Hogwartu. W zaistniałej sytuacji żaden czarodziej nie podniósłby ręki na swego króla. Nie po tym, co ten dla wszystkich zrobił. Musiał więc dokonać tego ktoś pozbawiony magii, a sądząc po reakcji Harry'ego, był to ktoś, kogo on dobrze znał. Snape nie musiał się za długo zastanawiać, kim był ten mugol. Poczuł rosnący gniew, ale szybko go opanował. Jego małżonek go potrzebował, choć sam pewnie nie był tego świadomy.

Ostrożnie posmarował całe zaczerwienienie, a także małe rozcięcie na wardze.

― Powtórzymy przed snem i do rana nie będzie śladu. Jeśli chcesz użyj zaklęcia ukrywającego, nikt nie będzie cię wypytywał, skoro nic nie będzie widać.

Młody mężczyzna prawie niedostrzegalnie drżał, więc Severus przyzwał eliksir uspokajający.

― Wypij.

― Nie trzeba. ― Odsunął jego dłoń, ale wciąż unikał jego wzroku. ― Panuję nad sobą. Muszę iść do Malfoya zobaczyć, co robi.

Ucieczka też nie była typowym zachowaniem Harry'ego, ale Severus nie miał zamiaru go zatrzymywać. Gryfon z całą pewnością nie chciał odpowiadać na pytania, które jak sądził, mistrz eliksirów chciał mu zadać. Mężczyzna lekko pokręcił głową, patrząc w nadal oszołomionego młodego czarodzieja.

― Harry, uspokój się. Jeśli nie chcesz powiedzieć co się stało, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię zmuszać. Przypuszczam, że i tak wkrótce się dowiem. Z drugiej strony, musisz pamiętać, to Hogwart. Ten zamek żyje. Nic się tu nie utrzymuje długo w tajemnicy.

Potter wstał, rzucając niepotrzebny już ręcznik do kosza na pranie i ruszył do wyjścia z łazienki. W progu zatrzymał się z dłonią na framudze, przytrzymując się jej mocno i odetchnął głęboko parę razy, zapewne po to, aby zapanować nad emocjami. Nie odwracając, powiedział zimnym głosem:

― Wuj Vernon mnie uderzył. Na jego własną prośbę zobliviatowałem całą rodzinę i odesłałem do domu przy pomocy skrzatów.

OOOO

Gdy Harry opuścił lochy, Severus nadal był w łazience. Starał się pozbierać myśli. Miał największą ochotę dorwać w tej chwili Dursleyów i pozabijać tych niewdzięcznych głupców. Bardzo powoli przy użyciu najbardziej bolesnych metod, jakie tylko mu przyjdą do głowy. Jak tępym trzeba być, by tak zranić dziecko, które otrzymało się pod opiekę? Nie wiedział, co spowodowało reakcję Vernona, ale miał zamiar się dowiedzieć i to jak najszybciej.

Wyszedł na korytarz i natychmiast grupa wikingów stanęła w gotowości.

― Kto może mi wytłumaczyć co się stało?! ― warknął, wściekły także i na nich. W końcu mieli go chronić.

Do przodu wystąpił starszy wiking. Z całą pewnością przekroczył już czterdziestkę, ale trzymał się jak prawdziwy wojownik. Rude włosy przetykane były siwizną, co świadczyło, że przeżył już z całą pewnością niejedno. A widząc, co żyło na jego wyspie, nawet nie trzeba było pytać co.

― Wejdź. ― Severus wskazał mu wnętrze salonu.

Wojownik zatrzymał się tuż za zamkniętymi i wyciszonymi zaklęciami drzwiami. Severus skrzyżował ręce na piersi i patrzył na niego wyczekująco, z trudem się hamując, żeby nie wybuchnąć.

Wiking odezwał się pewnym i spokojnym głosem:

― Na piętrze szpitalnym spotkaliśmy mugoli, potem okazało się, że to rodzina naszego króla. Nakazał nam czekać w oddaleniu, co wykonaliśmy. Mężczyzna w pewnej chwili zaczął krzyczeć coś o jakimś podrzutku i dawaniu czegoś. Zareagowaliśmy natychmiast, ale i tak zdążył uderzyć naszego władcę. Jednak on nie pozwolił nam nic robić. Następnie wyjął różdżkę, o czymś jeszcze chwilę rozmawiali, potem rzucił zaklęcie i ci stracili przytomność. Wtedy wezwał skrzaty i te zabrały mugoli. Potem wrócił tutaj. To wszystko.

― Możesz odejść. ― Tyle tylko powiedział Snape i mężczyzna natychmiast posłuchał.

Nie miał zamiaru stawać przeciwko mężowi króla, tym bardziej równie doświadczonemu i potężnemu czarodziejowi. I tak był zadowolony, że nie spotkała go kara za dopuszczenie do zranienia Pottera. Był tu dopiero kilka dni, a już zdążył się nasłuchać o reputacji Severusa Snape'a. Nie miał ochoty sprawdzać na własnej skórze, ile z tego było prawdą.

Zaraz po tym, jak zamknął drzwi, uderzyła w nie misa z proszkiem do sieci fiuu.

― Cholerni Dursleyowie! ― zaklął głośno i wściekle Snape.

Tylko tyle mu pozostało. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby im coś zrobił, zadałby Potterowi jeszcze większy ból. A to, że jego małżonek cierpiał, było pewne jak w gringockim banku. Ten Gryfon miał zbyt wybaczające serce, nawet dla takich ofiar losu jak jego, pożal się Merlinie, rodzina. Skoro przez tyle lat nic nie zrobił, jakkolwiek by się nim nie zajmowali, to tym bardziej nie dziwił go fakt, że i obecnie nic się nie stało.

Teraz miał zamiar dowiedzieć się u drugiego źródła, co mogło spowodować tak gwałtowną reakcję mugolskiego krewnego Pottera.

Severus bez słowa wszedł do gabinetu Dumbledore'a przez kominek i usiadł w fotelu, krzyżując ręce na piersiach. Patrzył ostrym spojrzeniem na Albusa, który właśnie wysyłał coś feniksem, a gdy ten wyleciał przez okno usiadł i zapytał:

― Coś się stało, chłopcze?

― Tego właśnie chciałbym się dowiedzieć. Co takiego powiedziałeś Dursleyom?

― Rozmawialiśmy o rekompensacie za to, co im zrobiłem. Odmówili jej przyjęcia i wyszli. Tylko tyle. Byli tu dosłownie kilka minut ― odparł spokojnie.

― To w takim razie, jak wytłumaczysz mi ślad po uderzeniu na policzku Harry'ego i zeznanie wikingów, że to Vernon Dursley go uderzył.

Chłodny głos Snape'a sprawił, że Albus natychmiast odłożył dokumenty, które trzymał w ręce i posłał rozmówcy badawcze spojrzenie.

― Bardzo poważnie to wygląda? ― zaniepokoił się dyrektor.

― Nie. Bardziej ucierpiało jego serce. Rzucił na całą trójkę _obliviate_ i przy pomocy skrzatów odesłał do domu.

Albus nie oczekiwał takiego obrotu sprawy. Westchnął, poprawiając okulary i zacmokał niezadowolony.

― Co z nim?

― Trzyma się. Poszedł teraz do Lucjusza. Czym mogłeś zdenerwować wuja Pottera, że ten odważył się zaatakować go wśród tylu czarodziei?

― Zażądali połowy spadku po Potterach, z uwagi na to, że Petunia była jej siostrą. Gdy powiedziałem, że cały majątek Potterów należy do ich jedynego syna i nie mają żadnych praw nawet do najmniejszej jego części, ponieważ Harry jest już pełnoprawnym czarodziejem po zawarciu małżeństwa i prawo mugolskie go nie obejmuje, to wyszli. Moja własna rekompensata w ogóle ich nie interesowała.

― Pazerni mugole. Jakkolwiek, znów zranili Pottera. A po wyczyszczeniu im pamięci karanie nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Harry i tak by tego nie pochwalał.

W tej sytuacji to nie dyrektor ponosił winę i nie było najmniejszego sensu się na niego wściekać.

OOOO

Tym razem żadna niespodzianka nie zatrzymała Harry'ego w drodze do pokoju Malfoya. Chciał jak najszybciej zająć czymś myśli, byle tylko nie wspominać ostatniej godziny. Ukrycie zaczerwienionego śladu na twarzy zajęło mu sekundę, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi kwater. Wikingowie jak zawsze dołączyli do niego w ciszy.

Zaraz po wejściu zauważył, że opis Weasleya był całkiem trafny. Kartki były wszędzie. Na stole, krzesłach, najwięcej jednak przymocowano do ścian. Teraz tworzyły rodzaj tapety, oburzając lokatorów portretów, których nie ominęła ta dekoracja.

― Po co to? ― zapytał od razu, jednocześnie zwracając na siebie uwagę, bo ta dwójka była tak zaabsorbowana notatkami leżącymi także na łóżku, że go nie usłyszała, gdy wchodził.

― O, Harry! Przyszedłeś w samą porę. Mamy już zgodę wszystkich Ministerstw, ale i tak proszą, abyś wysłał to w formie królewskiego rozkazu. Tak samo jak przy uniewinnianiu Syriusza ― zawołała na jego widok Hermiona, podchodząc i ściskając go krótko.

― Poszaleli? Dlaczego miałabym to robić?! ― warknął zły, nerwowo krążąc po pokoju.

Zdziwienie jego zachowaniem było doskonale widoczne na twarzy Hermiony i Lucjusza. Dlaczego ta prośba tak wzburzyła Pottera nie wiedzieli.

― Harry, coś się stało? ― odparła pytanie pytaniem.

― Nie! ― odpowiedział. O wiele za szybko. ― Dlaczego nie wystarcza im, że mamy rozwiązanie głównego problemu, czyli trzymanie mugoli nadal w niewiedzy?

― Panie Potter ― odezwał się Lucjusz. ― Chodzi przypuszczalnie o moją osobę.

Malfoy senior nadal nie wyglądał za dobrze, choć Harry nie miał porównania, bo nie widział go wcześniej. Z całą pewnością był bardzo osłabiony, bo przebywał w łóżku podparty kilkoma poduszkami. Z trudnością się poruszał, więc dziewczyna robiła wszystkie notatki, co potwierdziło jej pismo widoczne wszędzie.

Potter zmarszczył brwi i zaczął przeglądać porozwieszane kartki.

― Panie Malfoy ― rzekł poważnym tonem. ― Czy aż tak wielkie wyzwanie postawiłem przed panem, że nie potrafi pan ominąć tak błahej przeszkody jak ludzka głupota? Dotychczas dawał pan sobie z nią radę.

Hermiona sapnęła i już chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jej przyjaciel odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią pytająco. Cokolwiek chciała rzec, zmieniła zdanie, natomiast Lucjusz zmarszczył czoło.

― Tym razem zrobię to ― zaczął Potter, wzdychając i kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. ― Jednak proszę pamiętać, że nie zawsze będę w pobliżu, a czarodziejski świat ciągle będzie wymagał podejmowania od pana decyzji. Ważnych, może i niebezpiecznych, a już z całą pewnością ślizgońskich.

Wrócił do oglądania planów, choć rozumiał z nich tylko część. Utworzenie grup modyfikujących maszyny rejestrujące akcje na słońcu. Obliviatorzy do zmian pamięci pracowników laboratoriów. Hermiona spisała po bokach krótkie streszczenia, które pomagały teraz po części coś pojąć.

― Z czym mamy największy problem? ― zapytał, widząc kilka czerwonych wykrzykników przy paru zagadnieniach.

― Czas. Rozbłyski słońca niekiedy następują w ciągu sekundy, ale zdarza się i dłużej. Mija natomiast pewien czas, który fala potrzebuje, by do nas dotrzeć. Sama erupcja jest dostrzegana dużo wcześniej. Albo przyjmiemy, że gdzieś ten wybuch się zanotował i ktoś poniesie konsekwencje…

― Czyli musimy kogoś poświęcić? ― stwierdził sucho.

― Tak ― odparła smutno.

Wiedziała, że przyjaciel nie zgodzi się na żadną ofiarę i szukała innego rozwiązanie tego problemu.

― W porządku ― zgodził się ten natychmiast, a Granger otworzyła szerzej oczy. Zaskoczona decyzją przyjaciela, nie mogła jej zrozumieć. Harry na pewno tak by nie postąpił. ― Harry! Ktoś pójdzie do więzienia na co najmniej dożywocie! ― Poczuła się raczej dziwnie, jakby coś przegapiła.

― Podstawcie czarodzieja. Niech przyjmie karę, potem się niby z poczucia winy powiesi, otruje, ktoś go zamorduje, czy coś tam… Zmienimy pamięć strażników i zabierzemy go stamtąd ― zaproponował.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego całkowicie oszołomiona, mrugając i marszcząc czoło.

― No co? ― zdziwił się jej reakcją Harry. ― Nie mów, że nie wpadłaś na tak prosty pomysł. Jesteś czarownicą, nie myśl jak mugol.

― Jesteś dziś dziwny, Harry. ― Uśmiechnęła się jednak i natychmiast zaczęła notować w notesie. Nagle pewne zagmatwane i kłopotliwe szczegóły stały się o wiele prostsze do zaplanowania.

Kartki na ścianach chyba były połączone z nim jakimś czarem, bo czerwień z kilku zniknęła, zastąpiona zielenią.

― Co mam wysłać w Prawie Króla? ― zapytał, obserwując Malfoya, który patrzył na niego spojrzeniem, które wiele mówiło. Przeszły go ciarki, ale nie pozwolił sobie na odwrócenie, dopóki to Lucjusz nie opuścił wzroku na notatki z chłodnym uśmiechem na ustach.

― Daj nam jeszcze trochę czasu, ustalimy wszystko i wyślę ci Zgredka z notatką. Wystarczy, że podyktujesz tekst i resztą zajmie się pan Malfoy z panią Bones oraz Wizengamot.

― Zgoda.

Harry zastanawiał się jeszcze nad jedną sprawą. Zanim poruszył tę kwestię, przeciągnął ręką przez swoje i tak już zmierzwione włosy.

― Panie Malfoy, chciałbym, aby pomógł pan Hermionie w pewnym zadaniu. Chcemy usunąć zwolennikom Voldemorta Mroczne Znaki, by nie mógł już korzystać z ich magii. Czym szybciej, tym lepiej.

― Oczywiście. Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji. ― Kiwnął głową na zgodę. ― Mogę przypuszczać, że każdy śmierciożerca teraz będzie chciał się tego piętna pozbyć, jak najszybciej. Nawet jeśli ujawnienie grozi Azkabanem. To zdecydowanie lepsze od takiego życia. ― Wskazał na siebie, unieruchomionego i osłabionego utratą magii.

Dwoje Gryfonów kiwnęło lekko głowami. Harry po krótkiej ciszy dodał:

― Proszę zrobić dla mnie listę osób. Chcę wiedzieć, kto naprawdę był po stronie Toma Riddle'a, a kto nie. Strach powoduje, że ludzie robią często głupie rzeczy, których potem żałują przez resztą życia. Nie mam zamiaru składać pustych obietnic, ale zastanowię się nad odpowiednimi karami, które zadowolą obie strony. Czy się rozumiemy, panie Malfoy?

Cóż, to było sprzeczne z jego wcześniejszymi obietnicami, że nie będzie wtrącał się do władzy, ale chyba teraz nie było innego wyboru. Czasem okoliczności zmuszały go złamania słowa.

― Tak.

Harry, wracając powoli do lochów po przedyskutowaniu drobniejszych spraw z Hermioną i Lucjuszem, zastanawiał się, skąd przyszedł mu taki pomysł. W pierwszej kolejności chciał uwolnić Severusa, według niego nikt bardziej na to nie zasługiwał. Następnie Znak zniknie z przedramienia Malfoya seniora, bo w Wizengamocie śmierciożerca nie był po prostu mile widziany. Nie zdemaskował Lucjusza tylko z powodu silnego przeczucia, że wiedza tego szczególnego Ślizgona może pomóc nie tylko jemu, ale całemu czarodziejskiemu światu.

A reszta?

Młody czarodziej przystanął i przetarł oczy. Spojrzał na nieliczne w tej części zamku obrazy, namalowane postacie kłaniały się mu i coś mówiły, ale on pogrążony w swoich myślach jedynie odpowiadał kiwnięciem głową oraz bladym uśmiechem.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego miałby traktować inaczej resztę popleczników Toma? Jasne, każdy popełnia błędy. Oczywiście na pewno wśród zwolenników znajdą się i fanatycy, ale dla tych ma Azkaban. Każdy zasługuje na szansę, nawet jeśli ta może równać się odbyciu kary za swoje przewinienia. To i tak lepsze od bycia jedynie źródłem energii magicznej dla szaleńca.

Zamknął oczy, załamany ilością narastających ciągle problemów. Przeczesał dłonią włosy, wzdychając ciężko.

― Wszystko w porządku, Harry?

Prawie zderzył się z Remusem, tak bardzo się zamyślił, idąc korytarzem.

― Eee… Tak… Raczej tak ― zająknął się i machinalnie dotknął policzka.

Zaraz też zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widać było śladu, który ukrył pod zaklęciem zaraz po opuszczeniu kwater.

― Na pewno? Jesteś jakiś nie swój. Właśnie wracam od Poppy. Twoja rodzina już wyjechała, zdążyłeś się z nimi pożegnać?

― Tak ― odparł tak chłodno, że zadziwił tym Lupina.

Remus teraz już był całkiem pewien, że coś jest nie tak z Harrym. Tym bardziej, gdy ten odwrócił wzrok, a jego dłonie ścisnęły się w pięści. Nie chciał jednak zmuszać go do mówienia. Miał nadzieję, że syn przyjaciela sam powie, jeśli coś będzie go gnębiło. Albo porozmawia z Severusem. Ostatnio właśnie przed nim Harry otwierał się najbardziej. Lupin uśmiechnął się słabo, wiedząc, mając wręcz całkowitą pewność, jak to się skończy.

― Wracasz do siebie? Mogę cię odprowadzić kawałek?

Młody mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i wznowił marsz.

― Ćwiczysz nadal z Severusem szermierkę? ― zapytał po chwili.

Potter zatrzymał się w miejscu, spoglądając na niego zdziwiony.

― Neville mi mówił. Sam im podobno powiedziałeś, że trenujesz ― odparł Remus, widząc jego zaskoczenie.

― To prawda ― potwierdził. ― Chyba po pierwszym powrocie z Winter Land ― przypomniał sobie. ― I tak, nadal ćwiczymy.

― Daj znać, jeśli będziecie potrzebować kogoś do ćwiczeń. A teraz cię zostawię, wracam do Syriusza. Musimy się przygotować. Dumbledore wysyła nas wkrótce na misję rozpoznawczą.

Harry nie sądził, by szybko zaprosił Remusa na ich ćwiczenia. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie takiej sytuacji. Dotyk Severusa był delikatny, odprężający i… troskliwy. Wiedział, że Lupin nigdy by go naumyślnie nie zranił, ale nie chciał być przez niego kierowany w ten sam sposób, jak robił to Snape. Doceniał chęci Remusa, ale nie chciał też, żeby ktoś trzeci uczestniczył w tych lekcjach, albo przyglądał się im. Nauka szermierka pod okiem małżonka była dla niego zbyt… intymna.

Nagle poczuł się strasznie zmęczony. Ten dzień jakby wysysał z niego siły. Z głośnym westchnięciem ulgi powitał fotel przed kominkiem i gorącą czekoladę od skrzata.

― Zawsze wiesz, czego potrzebuję, Zgredku ― pochwalił go z wdzięcznym uśmiech.

― Zgredek dba o Mistrza Harry'ego. Panicz zabrał Wielką Ciszę. Skrzaty jej nie lubią.

Potter chwilę zastanowił się nad tą wypowiedzią.

― Nie lubią? Zgredku, czy kiedyś już była Wielka Cisza?

― Bardzo dawno temu. Zgredka jeszcze nie było. Ani jego rodziców, ani rodziców jego rodziców. Bardzo dawno temu. Hogwartu wtedy nie było.

To nie była dobra wiadomość. Dowodziło to, że ktoś już kiedyś użył tego czaru, a to znaczy, że i demonów. Skoro wynaleziono zaklęcie by odesłać starożytne bóstwo, to i Wielka Cisza także musiała kiedyś już być.

― Co jeszcze o tym wiesz? Dlaczego nie słyszałem o tym wcześniej?

― Skrzaty nie lubią o tym mówić. To stara, bardzo stara historia. O wielkim Magu i potężnym Mistrzu. I artefakcie.

― Masz na myśli króla Artura oraz Merlina? I Excalibur? ― To pierwsze przyszło mu na myśl po wcześniejszych historiach o wyjmowaniu miecza z kamienia, jakimi został poczęstowany po Wezwaniu.

― Zgredek nie wie. Zgredek nie pamięta bajek dla małych skrzaciąt. ― Natychmiast też zaczął się szarpać za uszy, co Harry powstrzymał, łapiąc go za ręce.

― Spokojnie, Zgredku. Znajdź kogoś, kto mi opowie tę historię. Bardzo mi wtedy pomożesz.

― Tak, Mistrzu Harry. ― Ucieszony, że może wykonać polecenie znikł.

― Co takiego wpadło ci do głowy tym razem? ― Nagłe pytanie przypomniało Harry'emu, że nie jest tu sam.

Severus stał w drzwiach do laboratorium i wycierał właśnie dłonie w małą ściereczkę. Czekolada wydała się nagle Harry'emu o wiele ciekawsza niż odpowiedzenie na pytanie małżonka.

― Jak wolisz ― stwierdził jedynie mistrz eliksirów, widząc ten unik. ― To jak? Idziemy?

Harry poderwał głowę.

― Dokąd?

― Na lekcję szermierki. Zapomniałeś?

Gryfon opadł z powrotem na fotel z westchnięciem.

― Wybacz, Severusie. Chyba nie dam dziś rady.

― Źle się czujesz? ― zaniepokoił się Severus, choć nie pokazał tego po sobie.

Gryfonowi jego nadopiekuńczość mogłaby się wydać dziwna.

― Nie. Jestem trochę zmęczony.

― To akurat nic dziwnego. Nie przespałeś całej nocy, a dzień dał ci się mocno we znaki.

― Spałem! ― oburzył się.

― Ale za krótko, a teraz twój organizm…

― Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko! ― przerwał mu ostro.

― Ciągle nim jesteś.

Harry sam nie wiedział, co go podkusiło. Był rozdrażniony. Wszystkim po trochu. W umyśle błysnęła myśl. Nie był dzieckiem i udowodni to.

Jakby diabeł w niego wstąpił.

Wstał i podszedł do Severusa, który uniósł jedną brew, ale nic nie powiedział, ani się nie poruszył. Ciemne oczy obserwowały go uważnie.

― Jak na dzieciaka, to strasznie lubisz, gdy cię całuję ― szepnął Harry, stając tak blisko, że tylko centymetry dzieliły ich od siebie.

― Z tego, co zauważyłem to z wzajemnością ― rzucił Snape, przyciągając go bliżej tak, że stykali się teraz ciałami. ― Ktoś tu nie może się doczekać jutra. Pochlebia mi to.

― Przestań! ― Harry spłonął rumieńcem i odsunął się, uwalniając z ciepłych objęć. Diabeł dał nogi za pas.

― To nie ja zacząłem.

― Przestań ― mruknął Harry, choć nie do końca wiedział, do kogo to było to skierowane.

Ostatnio jego uczucia oszalały. Teraz, stojąc przed Severusem, już sam nie wiedział, czego chce.

― Idź się połóż. ― Usłyszał polecenie małżonka. ― W tym stanie ćwiczenia naprawdę nie mają sensu.

Bez sprzeciwu posłuchał. Wolał się ukryć w sypialni przed wzrokiem Severusa. Miał zamiar zdrzemnąć się do kolacji, ale gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki, jak na złość sen nie chciał nadejść. Pod powiekami miał natomiast tylko jeden obraz.

Dursleyów.

Zasłonił ramieniem oczy, starając się z całych sił uspokoić. Emocjonalnie ten dzień dał mu się mocno we znaki. Usunięcie wszystkich wspomnień o sobie było dla niego bolesne. Dla własnej rodziny przestał istnieć. Teraz tylko czarodziejski świat miał jeszcze jakąś dla niego wartość. Mugolski już nic nie mógł mu zaoferować. Nie miał już po co do niego wracać. Tylko w świecie czarodziejów miał przyjaciół.

Powoli się uspokajał.

Prawie zasypiał, gdy pojawił się Zgredek z pergaminem od Hermiony, całkowicie go wybudzając. Gdy ostatni magiczny pergamin opadł na podłogę sypialni po użyciu przez niego Prawa Króla, do pokoju wpadł Severus.

― Co ty wyrabiasz? ― Zaniepokojenie było doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy.

― Nic. ― Harry podniósł zwój, z ciekawością oglądając herb na jego górze. Poprzednio nie miał tej możliwości, bo był zbyt wyczerpany. ― Jeleń ― stwierdził, a potem podał dokument skrzatowi. ― To chyba musi otrzymać Dumbledore jako członek Wizengamotu. Zanieś mu to, będzie wiedział, komu dalej przekazać te dokumenty.

― Harry! ― Severus starał się uzyskać odpowiedź. ― Jaki rozkaz wysłałeś i do kogo?

― Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Hermiona i lord Malfoy nalegali, żeby tego użyć. Wszystkie Ministerstwa tego wymagały, więc im go dałem.

― To nie jest zabawa. Nie możesz…

― Wiem, ale bez tego nie chcieli współpracować z Malfoyem ― westchnął ciężko. ― Skoro raz zobaczą, że stoję po jego stronie, to mu zaufają.

Snape podszedł bliżej i, podnosząc jego podbródek, przyjrzał się twarzy.

― Przespałeś się coś. Nadal jesteś blady.

― Nie bardzo. Przysypiałem już, gdy Zgredek się pojawił.

― Weź eliksir snu i tak już zbliża się kolacja. Jeśli i ja nie pojawię się w Wielkiej Sali wszyscy pomyślą, że jemy tutaj razem, by uniknąć tłumów.

― Chciałbyś. Hermiona będzie tu w pięć minut później w towarzystwie Remusa i Syriusza.

Severus miał jednak inne zdanie. Pchnął go na łóżko i sięgnął do szuflady szafki.

― Idź spać. Zaczynasz grymasić.

Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, gdy współmałżonek wyciągnął w jego stronę fiolkę z eliksirem.

― Nie! Nie zmusisz mnie! ― rzucił ostro i wyszedł z sypialni.

Nie opuścił jednak komnat. Usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko kominka - jego ulubionym zresztą - wyciągając przed siebie nogi, a dłonie zaplatając na karku.

― Jak wolisz ― stwierdził Severus, wracając do biurka.

Niepokoiły go te gwałtowne zmiany nastroju Gryfona i wyraźne zmęczenie, malujące się na bladej twarzy, jednak jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to, co się działo, to i tak nie było jeszcze tak źle. Wolał dać mu trochę wolności, jeśli tylko to go uspokoi.

― Co robisz? ― zapytał po dłuższej chwili ciszy Harry.

― Poprawiam testy.

― Aha ― skwitował krótko i wrócił do kontemplowania koloru ognia.

― McGonagall nic wam nie zadała? ― Tym razem odezwał się mistrz eliksirów.

― Wypracowanie na przyszły tydzień. Zajmę się nim w weekend. Nie mam dziś do tego głowy.

― Dlatego mówiłem, że powinieneś się przespać. Chyba nie masz zamiaru tak przesiedzieć całego wieczoru?

― Czemu nie? Dobrze mi tutaj ― mruknął, z błogością przymykając oczy i przeciągając się leniwie ― Nikt nie wypytuje mnie o moje miejsce w Wizengamocie. Nikogo nie obchodzą wyrmy, kolejne problemy związane z Voldemortem, moje romanse…

― Romanse? Twoje?

Harry przewrócił oczami, odwracając się w jego stronę i opierając podbródek na ręce.

― Z całej mojej wypowiedzi tylko to wyłapałeś? Nieustanny kontakt z Gryfonem ci chyba szkodzi, Severusie ― zażartował, ale zerkając na twarz męża spoważniał. ― Dobrze wiesz, nie mam żadnego romansu. Nawet nie miałbym kiedy umawiać się na tajne schadzki.

― Dla chcącego nic trudnego. ― Severusowi najwyraźniej sprawiało przyjemność drażnić Harry'ego. Policzki młodego czarodzieja były w tej chwili lekko zarumienione, a oczy błyszczały lekkim gniewem.

Głos młodego czarodzieja był przesączony niedowierzaniem i irytacją.

― Nie opuszczałeś mnie ani na krok od chwili, jak tylko się obudziłem, nie pamiętasz? Chyba, że za romans uznasz nocną rozmowę ze Zgredkiem… ― Nie chciał sobie tego wyobrażać.

Zapadła cisza przerywana delikatnym chrobotem pióra o pergamin. Mistrz eliksirów milczał, co jakiś czas zerkał jednak na małżonka, który zamyślił się nad czymś intensywnie, nieświadomie przeczesując co jakiś czas włosy.

W pewnej chwili dostrzegł, że Harry zaczyna pocierać czoło. I tym razem nie robił tego w pełni świadomie. Palce zataczały małe koło od nasady nosa aż do blizny.

― Boli mnie głowa ― mruknął nagle Potter. ― I jest mi niedobrze.

Faktycznie, zrobił się blady. Przyciskał wierzch dłoni do zaciśniętych ust, nosem starając się oddychać powoli i głęboko.

Mistrz eliksirów podszedł do niego i położył dłoń na jego czole. Zarumienione policzki, które uznał w pierwszej chwili za objaw złości, wskazywały całkiem na coś innego.

― Masz gorączkę.

W następnej minucie młody mężczyzna zerwał się z fotela, odpychając go i pędem pobiegł do łazienki. Przez niedomknięte drzwi Snape widział pochyloną nad toaletą postać.

― Wezwę Pomfrey ― zaproponował mistrz eliksirów, już zbliżając się do kominka.

― Nie chcę! ― zaprotestował słabo Harry, z trudem łapiąc oddech. ― Proszę, nie.

Severus zrezygnował i dołączył do niego, podając mu zwilżony wcześniej ręcznik.

― Teraz się położysz?

Zobaczył wolne kiwnięcie głową, a ta decyzja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. Harry naprawdę źle się czuł. Miał nadzieję, że to coś zwykłego, związanego z szalejącą ostatnio mocą Gryfona. Może tylko przemęczenie, które w końcu dało o sobie znać.

Zostawił go na chwilę samego, aby pójść po jakieś wzmacniające eliksiry. Gdy wracał z laboratorium, Harry właśnie stanął w drzwiach łazienki, jeszcze bardziej blady i zrobił dwa kroki na chwiejnych nogach. Snape natychmiast go podtrzymał, obejmując w pasie i pomógł podejść do łóżka, na które Gryfon opadł z jękiem, trzymając się za głowę. Ból wzmagał dezorientację i zawroty.

― Harry, co się dzieje? ― pytał spokojnie mistrz eliksirów, nie chcąc, żeby młody mężczyzna słyszał w jego głosie rosnący niepokój.

― Kręci mi się w głowie ― odpowiedział cicho i gdyby nie ramiona Severusa upadłby na podłogę, tracąc przytomność.


	6. Rozdział 06 (83) Przypadki

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Notka autorek:** Zwracamy uwagę tym, którzy nie zajrzeli do AAA, że kontynuacja jest już zakończona i prosimy o nieprzesyłanie zapytań w tym temacie na pw. Rozdziały będą się pojawiać regularnie co weekend.

**Rozdział. 6/83 Przypadki**

Świat mugolski pogrążony był w ogromnym chaosie.

Hermiona, dzięki pozycji Malfoya, była na bieżąco informowana, co się dzieje na świecie.

Ich plany spełniły swoje zadania. Ludzie uwierzyli w potężny rozbłysk na słońcu i falę, która spowodowała cały ten zamęt. Straty były przerażające i w ludziach, i materialne, ale ludzkość przetrwała. I to nieświadoma prawdziwego zagrożenia.

Malfoy przy udziale pani Bones i całego Wizengamotu dawali z siebie wszystko, by inne Ministerstwa nie zaczęły wykraczać poza standardowe kompetencje. Wiele osób żądało, by czarodzieje interweniowali i pomogli mugolom, ale większość z wysoko postawionych urzędników, podobnie jak Bones i Malfoy, nie ustąpiło. Czarodzieje bardzo dobrze wiedzieli, że nie mogą tego zrobić i znali zagrożenie, jakie niosło za sobą ujawnienie się świata magii. To była jedna z najtrudniejszych, a zarazem nieodwołalnych decyzji, jakie zostały podjęte.

Kolejne dni miały przynieść więcej radosnych, niż smutnych wiadomości, ale Granger jeszcze o tym nie wiedziała, zmierzając w stronę lochów.

Wikingowie bez słowa ją przepuścili. Uznała, że zostali poinformowani o jej umówionym spotkaniu.

Zapukała do drzwi broniących dostępu do komnat, w których mieszkali mistrz eliksirów i Harry. Po dłuższej chwili uchyliły się i usłyszała zaproszenie. Nigdzie nie widziała swojego przyjaciela, a Snape z jakiegoś powodu był wyraźnie podenerwowany i blady, gdy czegoś szukał w szafce z eliksirami.

― Może przyjdę kiedy indziej, jeśli się pan źle czuje, profesorze? ― zaproponowała łagodnie.

― Ja? ― odezwał się zdziwiony i jakby rozkojarzony. To nie było do niego podobne.― Nie jestem chory.

― Coś z Harrym?

Snape westchnął i zdecydował się nie ukrywać przed przyjaciółką współmałżonka wiadomości o jego stanie zdrowia. Dziewczyna i tak prędzej czy później się dowie, a zdecydowanie wolał, żeby to on był tym, który jej to powie. Zamknął za nią drzwi i wskazał dalszą część kwater.

― Jest nieprzytomny.

Severus wrócił do sypialni, a Hermiona podążyła za nim, odkładając po drodze notatki na pobliski stolik.

― Co się stało? Rozchorował się? Już wcześniej był jakiś nieswój.

― Nie wiem. Ma gorączkę, przed utratą przytomności bolała go głowa. Na razie nie widziałem potrzeby nikogo wołać. Przynajmniej dopóki są tu ci wszyscy mugole. Nie potrzebna nam panika i plotki o umierającym Potterze.

Choć głos Snape'a mógł się wydawać nieco szorstki, to zachowanie mistrza eliksirów zadawało kłam temu wrażeniu.

Harry leżał w łóżku, spocony, z wyraźną gorączką. W pewnej chwili pojawił się skrzat z niewielką miseczką wody i kawałkiem materiału. Znikł, nim ktokolwiek mógł go zatrzymać.

― Nie dostał czegoś na zbicie temperatury? ― Hermiona była zaskoczona, że mistrz eliksirów nie podał jej przyjacielowi tak banalnego lekarstwa. Mężczyzna nawet na nią nie spojrzał, gdy odpowiedział, przecierając zwilżonym materiałem rozpaloną skórę twarzy, szyi:

― Dostał, ale jego organizm, albo magia, zwalczyły miksturę.

― Czy istnieje możliwość, że to nie on ją zwalczył, tylko Tom, by Harry cierpiał?

Severus spojrzał na nią i zgrzytnął zębami. Na ten pomysł nie wpadł, choć przy podejrzeniu wizji to było przecież najprostsze rozwiązanie. Nie znosił takich sytuacji, gdy ktoś inny, a w tym wypadku uczennica Gryffindoru, wytyka mu, całkiem nieświadomie, jego własną głupotę i bezmyślność.

― To możliwe.

Hermiona podeszła do Harry'ego, siadając na krawędzi łóżka i odsunęła delikatnie kosmyk włosów z jego gorącego czoła.

― Nie wygląda, jakby miał wizję ― stwierdziła po chwili, wzdychając z ulgą.

― Dlaczego tak sądzisz? Przy mnie miał tylko jedną, więc nie rozpoznaję jej symptomów.

Panna Granger natychmiast pośpieszyła z wyjaśnieniem:

― Blizna jest wtedy zaczerwieniona i spuchnięta. Jeśli pan pamięta, profesorze, to przy rzucaniu czaru śnienia przez Voldemorta krwawiła. Teraz jest spokojny, wygląda bardziej, jakby się przemęczył i rozchorował z tego powodu.

Snape po raz kolejny rzucił zaklęcie diagnostyczne, tym razem pozostawiając jego obraz nad łóżkiem, by móc je na bieżąco kontrolować.

― Nie wiem, czy masz rację. Nie wszystko jest w porządku. Może nie ma wizji, ale jego magia szaleje.

― Czy eliksir Bezsennego Snu też nie działa? ― dopytywała dalej. ― Ron mi mówił, że daje pan Harry'emu specjalną wersję.

― Dziś nie wypił.

― Czyli może mieć koszmar, choć tego nie okazuje?

Snape nawet nie chciał myśleć o takiej ewentualności, lecz wiedział, że musi ją rozważyć.

― To także możliwe.

Gryfonka zadawała pytania, o których on nawet nie pomyślał, roztrzęsiony stanem Harry'ego. Coś, co zwykle nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

Dziewczyna ujęła dłoń przyjaciela, masując kciukiem jej wnętrze.

― Harry, co się dzieje? ― szepnęła zatroskana. ― Jak ci pomóc?

Zaklęcie Severusa drgnęło, zmieniając wyniki.

― Wykres magii nieznacznie się stabilizuje. On cię wyczuwa ― zauważył.

Granger westchnęła, uśmiechając się delikatnie i puściła dłoń Pottera. W jej oczach było widać, że wpadła na jakiś pomysł.

― Proszę się przy nim położyć. To powinno zadziałać.

― Słucham?!― zdziwił się jej słowami.

Czarodziej nie spodziewał się takiej propozycji, a zwłaszcza z ust Granger. Sądził, że Gryfonka akceptuje ten związek głównie ze względu na jak najskuteczniejsze bezpieczeństwo Pottera.

― Panie profesorze ― westchnęła ciężko. ― Przypuszczam, że Harry po prostu nie panuje nad swoją magią po ostatnich wydarzeniach i dlatego się rozchorował. Moc zbyt szybko wzrasta, by właściwie dostosować się do jego organizmu. Wiem, że czuje pan coś do Harry'ego…

― Panno Granger! ― Chciał natychmiast ukrócić jej słowa, ale mu nie pozwoliła, choć taka konfrontacja z mistrzem eliksirów mogła się okazać niebezpieczna.

― Nie jestem ślepa. Nie trudno dostrzec, że Harry też do pana coś czuje, dlatego powinien pan mu pomóc.

― Jak?

― On potrzebuje kontaktu fizycznego. Nie mam na myśli od razu stosunku ― sprostowała, rumieniąc się i spoglądając na gorączkującego przyjaciela. ― Wystarczy, że będzie przytulany. To go uspokaja. Chłonie dotyk jak gąbka wodę.

― Bo zbyt mało tego doświadczył w swoim życiu ― stwierdził smutno, zerkając na śpiącego.

― Właśnie. ― Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, widząc uczucie na twarzy mężczyzny, gdy obserwował nieprzytomnego młodego mężczyznę. ― Przypuszczam, że jego własna magia domaga się tego kontaktu, a skoro jest pan jego pokrewną duszą… Nie bez powodu Kamień Małżeństw pana wybrał. Harry pana potrzebuje ― zamilkła na chwilę, a potem dodała: ― Jeśli nie jestem panu potrzebna do niczego ważnego, to przyjdę jutro.

Pochyliła się jeszcze raz nad Harrym, całując go w czoło.

― Dobranoc, panie profesorze. ― Wstała i skierowała w stronę wyjścia.

― Dobranoc, panno Granger.

Severus chwilę stał niezdecydowany tuż przy łóżku. Parametry magii małżonka zachwiały się gwałtownie zaraz po tym, jak przyjaciółka przestała go dotykać. Cóż, Gryfonka była inteligentna i na pewno spostrzegawcza. Widziała zdecydowanie więcej, niż przypuszczał. Poczuł dziwny ucisk w piersi, gdy wspominała o uczuciu Harry'ego do niego.

_On cię potrzebuje._

Słowa Albusa znów do niego wróciły.

Naprawdę chciał mieć nadzieję, że znaczy coś dla tego młodego mężczyzny. Nałożył na wszelki wypadek zaklęcie alarmujące i poszedł do łazienki wykąpać się. Po dłuższym zastanowieniu zdecydował się, że nie założy góry od piżamy. Skoro to dotyk miał pomóc, to chyba lepiej, jeśli niczym nie będzie ograniczony. Ostrożnie zdjął koszulę także z Harry'ego, który nawet nie drgnął.

Severus półsiedząc, posadził Pottera sobie na kolanach bokiem, opierając jego głowę na swojej piersi. Jeszcze nie tak dawno, gdy budził męża po zaklęciu Czarnego Pana, siedzieli całkiem podobnie. Przykrył dokładnie śpiącego współmałżonka i dodatkowo rzucił czar ogrzewający, gdyby koc podczas snu jednak się zsunął.

Powoli gładził plecy Harry'ego, starając się zastosować do sugestii Gryfonki.

Dotyk.

Coś, co dla młodszego czarodzieja było czymś tak rzadkim i upragnionym, że nawet jego magia się tego domagała.

― Gdybyś wiedział, że mógłbym tak leżeć z tobą co wieczór i wcale bym mi to nie przeszkadzało, Harry ― szepnął Severus bardziej do siebie niż faktycznie do małżonka. ― Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko i nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. Kiedy udało ci się tak bardzo mnie zmienić? Piekło zamarzło po raz drugi, skoro Ślizgon polubił Gryfona.

Zaśmiał się smutno, przeczesując włosy Harry'ego. Nagle zamarł, dostrzegając, że zielone oczy są otwarte i wpatrują się w niego. Mógł doskonale widzieć momenty, gdy uczucia przemykały na rozpalonej gorączką twarzy małżonka.

Harry uwolnił dłoń spod koca i dotknął twarzy Snape'a.

― Też cię lubię, Severusie. ― Uśmiechnął się słabo i westchnął. ― Lubię z tobą rozmawiać, nawet gdy ciągle rzucasz swoje ironiczne uwagi. Lubię muzykę twojego serca, bo kojarzy mi się z prawdziwym domem. Lubię twój głos, który powoduje, że przechodzą mnie ciarki i to wcale nie ze strachu. Lubię… ― Harry zamilkł, przymykając oczy.

Zmęczony leżał w ramionach oszołomionego mistrza eliksirów. On sam prawie zapomniał oddychać, by nie utracić słów Gryfona.

Magiczny wykres migotał, wskazując wahania mocy w obie strony, gdy ten mówił. Teraz znowu niebezpiecznie rósł.

Snape nie mógł jednak nic zrobić poza ciaśniejszym przyciągnięciem do siebie młodego mężczyzny. Gdy tylko minimalnie go odsuwał, choćby przez zabranie dłoni, wykres natychmiast przekraczał normalną skalę.

― Harry, musisz nad tym zapanować ― mówił mu wprost do ucha. ― Przecież wiem, że potrafisz. Wiem, że nie chcesz nikogo zranić i dlatego nie pozwolisz swojej magii, by się wymknęła spod kontroli.

Słowa Snape'a nie pomagały, jak powinny. Gorączka gwałtowanie wzrastała i opadała. Oddech nagle stawał się ciężki, by po kilkunastu minutach znów wrócić do normy.

― Harry… ― Severus w pewnym momencie już chciał wezwać do pomocy Pomfrey. ― Proszę, Harry. Nie pozwolę, aby twoja własna magia cię zniszczyła. Nie chcę tutaj zostać sam. Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, co zechcesz ― błagał usilnie Severus, nieświadomie składając pocałunki na szyi Harry'ego. ― Cokolwiek tylko powiesz, mój Gryfonie, tylko nie zostawiaj mnie.

Nastała krótka cisza przerywana przez ciężki oddech młodego czarodzieja.

― Nie zostawię cię, Severusie. Obiecałem ci. Jestem tutaj.

Mistrz eliksirów zastygł w bezruchu, słysząc słaby głos Harry'ego. Przytulił go mocniej do piersi, hamując z całej siły łkanie, które omal samo się nie wyrwało z jego ust.

― Przecież ci przysięgałem… Ciałem, imieniem, domem… mocą ― szeptał ledwo słyszalnie Harry.

Severus poczuł mrowienie pod taśmą Albusa, ale zignorował nieprzyjemne odczucie.

― Ciałem, imieniem, domem, mocą i całą moją duszą ― dodał.

Taśma znów dała o sobie znać, tym razem mocniej. Mistrz eliksirów odegnał dyskomfort i skupił uwagę na młodym mężczyźnie.

― Jesteś mój, Severusie? ― Harry znów otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego. ― Tylko mój? ― Jego oczy migotały tak samo, jak w Avalonie, gdy przyzywały go Święte Kapsuły.

― Tylko twój, Harry ― potwierdził dobitnie mistrz eliksirów.

W tym samym momencie taśma wręcz zaczęła go niesamowicie piec. Z jękiem położył Harry'ego na poduszce obok i dotknął jej. W dotyku była lodowato zimna, jednak paliła żywym ogniem.

― Co się dzieje? ― Harry uniósł się na łokciu wyraźnie słaby i ospały.

― Nie wiem. Taśma mnie pali ― jęknął Severus.

Zaczął ją odwijać, by pozbyć się bólu. Gdy ostatnia wstęga opadła na łóżko, obaj patrzyli zszokowani na ramię Snape'a. Małżonek niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął przedramienia małżonka. Jego palce sunęły powoli po bliźnie, która powstała po ranie z dnia Wezwania. Reszta skóry była niczym nieskalana.

― Nie ma go ― szepnął.

― Ale jak? ― dopytywał mistrz eliksirów. ― Co zrobiłeś?

Potter zbyt słaby opadł na poduszkę z westchnięciem. Przekrzywił głowę, jakby patrzył na obramowanie łóżka i zmarszczył brwi, lekko potrząsając głową.

― Harry? ― zaniepokoił się Severus, całkowicie wyrzucając z umysłu Mroczny Znak i jego zaskakujące zniknięcie. Teraz ważniejszy był dla niego małżonek. Na całe szczęście wykres był spokojny. Nic nie burzyło magii Pottera. Wszystko się skończyło tak samo nagle, jak zaczęło.

― Jesteś mój, prawda, Severusie? ― odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry, znów patrząc na niego.

Mężczyzna kiwnął twierdząco w odpowiedzi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego jego serce chce nagle wyskoczyć z piersi.

― Złożyłeś mi przysięgę wierności, a ja ją przyjąłem. ― Dłoń Gryfona dotknęła jego. Mistrz eliksirów poczuł delikatne muśnięcie magii i sapnął cicho, gdy jego własna natychmiast odpowiedziała.

― On nie ma już nad tobą władzy. Jesteś tylko mój. ― Młody czarodziej mówił coraz ciszej, zamykając powoli oczy. Chwilę potem już spał, oddychając miarowo.

A Severus nie mógł się ruszyć. Nie był w stanie wykrzesać siebie słowa. Mroczny Znak znikł, a on nie rozumiał dlaczego. Czy to, co powiedział Harry, naprawdę miało coś z tym wspólnego? Powinien iść do Albusa, ale nie potrafił się przełamać, patrząc na śpiącego tuż obok Harry'ego. Nie chciał, nie potrafił go w tej chwili zostawiać. Gryfon chyba nigdy nie przestanie go zaskakiwać. Zdecydował, że nie opuści go teraz. Poprawił przykrycie na śpiącym i położył się koło niego. Młody mężczyzna nieświadomie, przez sen, obrócił się w jego stronę i oparł głowę na jego piersi, obejmując go ramieniem. Delikatny uśmiech zagościł na zwykle poważnym obliczu mistrza eliksirów. Objął współmałżonka i zamknął oczy.

Sen jeszcze nigdy dotąd nie był dla niego tak spokojny.

OOOOO

Harry obudził się pierwszy. Jego zamroczony umysł uwalniał się z mgły snu dość długo. Za to jego organizm wręcz odwrotnie. Czuł ciepło drugiego ciała całkiem blisko siebie i było mu z tym faktem bardzo dobrze. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak blisko Severusa, będąc tego świadomym. Może podczas lekcji szermierki, ale tam zawsze byli ubrani, a teraz…

Poczuł, jak policzki spłonęły mu rumieńcem, jednak nadal się uśmiechał. Wcale nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby to zdarzało się dużo częściej. Severus powiedział, że jest jego. No i dziś był piątek.

Uwolnił się ostrożnie z ramion męża i wyszedł cicho do salonu. Wezwał skrzata.

― Zgredku, przynieś mi jakieś rzeczy, ale bądź cicho. Nie obudź Severusa.

― Dobrze, Mistrzu Harry.

W międzyczasie napisał krótką notatkę, informując, że idzie do dormitorium Lwów. Był podekscytowany tak bardzo, że trzykrotnie pod rząd źle zapiął guziki koszuli. Dopiero skrzat poratował go krótkim zaklęciem i cała szata ułożyła się odpowiednio.

― Przynieś mi później moją torbę.

Zaklęcie czyszczące musiało mu na razie wystarczyć, bo szum wody mógłby obudzić Snape'a.

Wymknął się z lochów. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu był w pokoju wspólnym, choć dla niego to jakby było wczoraj. Jako osobie w samym centrum wszystkich wydarzeń umykały mu pomniejsze rzeczy i czasami bardzo tego żałował. Chwilę tłumaczył wikingom, że nie mogą wejść i że nic mu tam nie grozi. Gdy się uparli, pomogła mu Gruba Dama, informując wojowników, że poza nauczycielami wstęp do Domu Lwa mają wyłącznie dzieci i nikt poza nimi nie zostanie przez nią wpuszczony, więc i Harry'emu nic tam nie grozi.

Pokój był jeszcze pusty, ale wysłał swojego patronusa do Hermiony, aby do niego zeszła.

― Harry, co ty tu robisz tak wcześnie? Wszystko w porządku? Dobrze się czujesz? ― Pytania zadawała jednym tchem, gdy tylko zeszła ze schodów, prowadzących do dziewczęcego dormitorium.

― Bardzo dobrze. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.

― Czy profesor Snape dobrze się tobą zajął? ― pytała dalej, nie słysząc chyba Harry'ego.

Potter zdziwił się tym pytaniem.

― Zajął?

Czyżby Hermiona miała coś wspólnego z nocnym zachowaniem jego małżonka?

― Czy wczoraj wieczorem coś się stało? ― Przypomniał sobie, że przyjaciółka miała przyjść do Severusa. ― Niewiele pamiętam.

― Gdy przyszłam do lochów, ty byłeś już nieprzytomny z gorączki. Profesor był bardzo zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony twoim stanem. Twoja magia szalała. Jednak, gdy cię dotknęłam, od razu się uspokoiła. Zaproponowałam twojemu współmałżonkowi, aby się koło ciebie położył i przytulił. Potem wyszłam.

Harry patrzył na nią oszołomiony. Tylko przyjaciółka mogła wymyślić coś takiego. Zaraz potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i ją przytulił.

― Jesteś kochana!

Krótka fala magii obiegła pokój wspólny, wstrząsając meblami.

― Harry, spokojnie! ― zawołała wesoło, klepiąc go po plecach, gdy nadal ją przytulał. Nagle zamarła i zapytała niepewnie: ― Co zrobił profesor Snape?

Harry puścił ją i wstał. Zaczął przechodzić się koło kominka, gestykulując.

― Nawet nie wiesz, co twoja propozycja spowodowała. To przyśpiesza wszystkie moje plany. Zaczynam rozumieć, jak Tom powiązał ze sobą wszystkich tych czarodziei. Uwolniłaś Severusa spod jego jarzma, rozumiesz, Hermiono?! Już nigdy nie poczuje wezwania tego potwora. Będę mógł… ― zamilkł czerwieniąc się i stając w miejscu, by spojrzeć na Hermionę, która nie spuszczała z niego oczu. ― Mroczny Znak znikł z ramienia Severusa ― dodał ciszej, siadając z powrotem obok niej.

― Jak to znikł?

― I tu jest teraz twoje zadanie. Musisz potwierdzić moje spostrzeżenia. Myślę, że można wykorzystać do tego Lucjusza Malfoya. Na pewno się zgodzi.

― Ale na co?

― Przysięgę wierności wobec mnie ― rzucił krótko.

Granger zaniemówiła. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Z jednej strony wiadomość była dobra dla profesora Snape'a, z drugiej obawiała się, co z tego może wyniknąć dla Harry'ego, jeśli sprawa wyjdzie poza mury zamku. Inni Gryfoni zaczęli się budzić i schodzić do pokoju wspólnego. Uniemożliwiło to dalszą rozmowę.

― Porozmawiamy o tym po śniadaniu, jeśli możesz. Myślę, że to na tyle ważne, by raz urwać się z historii magii. Mogę cię o to prosić? ― zaproponował Gryfon, gdy uczniowie zaczęli się im ciekawsko przyglądać.

Hermiona kiwnęła tylko głową, niezdolna wydusić z siebie słowa.

― Cześć, kumplu! ― Dołączył do nich Ron, klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. ― Co tam?

― Wszystko dobrze.

Dopiero teraz Weasley zauważył dziwne zachowanie dziewczyny.

― Hermiona? ― Ta uniosła w jego stronę głowę trochę jakby pod wpływem jakiegoś przymusu. Ron odwrócił się do Harry'ego, pytając: ― Co jej powiedziałeś?

― Poprosiłem ją żeby została naszą surogatką ― zażartował.

― Co?! ― Wrzask Weasleya zwrócił na nich natychmiast uwagę wszystkich.

Ron złapał Pottera za przód koszuli i poderwał do góry. Harry zszokowany nic nie zrobił, aby się bronić. Głupi żart wywołał bardzo agresywną i raczej niespodziewaną reakcję jego przyjaciela.

― Powtórz to, Potter!

Ron jeszcze nigdy nie zwrócił się do przyjaciela po nazwisku, to było naprawdę nietypowe.

― Przepraszam, Ron. To był żart. Nie chciałem nikogo urazić ― zmitygował się natychmiast Harry zastanawiając się, co takiego źle tym razem zrobił. Czarodziejski Świat i jego nieznana mu ciągle do końca kultura będzie go jeszcze długo zaskakiwać.

― Ronaldzie Weasley, natychmiast puścisz Harry'ego albo gorzko tego pożałujesz. ― Hermiona dotknęła ręki, która nadal sztywno trzymała część garderoby Gryfona. ― Dziękuję, że mnie bronisz, ale chyba zapomniałeś o paru szczegółach. Po pierwsze nie jestem twoją żoną…

Harry dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że usta Rona ułożyły się w słowo „jeszcze". I gdyby nie raczej niepewna sytuacja to pewnie by się uśmiechnął z zazdrości Weasleya.

― Dodatkowo Harry nie wie, że ten żart jest niegrzeczny.

Harry był o tym przekonany zaraz po reakcji Rona. Granger westchnęła i zaczęła kierować się z powrotem ku dormitorium dziewczyn.

― Idę po torbę. Nie pozabijajcie się do czasu mojego powrotu. Ron, Harry jeszcze wczoraj był w kiepskim stanie, bądź wyrozumiały.

Harry poprawił bardzo wolno ubranie, byle tylko nie patrzeć na przyjaciela.

― Wszystko w porządku? ― usłyszał ciche pytanie i spojrzał na Rona, który stał do niego bokiem i marszczył czoło spoglądając za odchodzącą Granger.

― Tak, moja magia trochę szalała, ale już się uspokoiła. ― Poklepał go po ramieniu. ― Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

― Dobra, dobra, ale i tak jestem na ciebie zły. Hermiona jest…

― Wiem, wiem ― zaśmiał się z rumieńców zażenowania kolegi. ― Chyba powinieneś więcej się starać, Ron.

Cała reszta zebranych po chwili wróciła do swoich zajęć. Zbliżało się śniadanie i wszyscy kierowali się do wyjścia.

Śniadanie wyglądało trochę nienaturalnie. Weasley wyraźnie był obrażony na pozostałą dwójkę przyjaciół. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało mu to w jedzeniu. Może nawet dodawało apetytu. Harry wręcz odwrotnie. Dziobał w talerzu jakby posiłek zrobił mu krzywdę.

― O co chodzi, Harry? Nadal źle się czujesz? ― dopytywała się Hermiona, gromiona jednocześnie przez Rona spojrzeniem dezaprobaty.

― Trochę, ale to nic. Nie jestem po prostu głodny. Chodźmy już ― zaproponował, odsuwając nietknięte jedzenie.

Można by powiedzieć, że wszystko wracało do normalności. Tak przynajmniej przypuszczał Harry, rozglądając się po Wielkiej Sali. Mugoli już nie było. Rodzice, którzy byli czarodziejami także już wrócili do domów. „Prorok Codzienny" nie przestawał wychwalać go na pierwszych stronach, a dopiero na kolejnych informując o całej reszcie związanej z efektem „Wielkiego Snu" jak nazwano zaklęcie Voldemorta.

Nazwa skrzatów o wiele lepiej oddawała grozę tego zdarzenia, ale Harry nie zamierzał na razie wychylać się, by poprawiać redaktorów. I bez tego nie dawali mu spokoju.

Zgredek poinformował go przy przyniesieniu torby o czekającej na niego poczcie, a gdy na zapytanie, kto zajmował się tym dotychczas usłyszał imię męża, westchnął z rezygnacją.

Zastanawiał się, od jak wielu spraw Severus trzymał go z daleka, żeby tylko miał spokój i nie musiał o nich myśleć? Doceniał z całego serca to poświęcenie, ale musiał coś z tym zrobić. Snape przecież nie dlatego za niego wyszedł, by teraz dźwigał jego kłopoty na swoich barkach. Zdecydował, że później z nim o tym porozmawia.

Spokój był niepokojący. Denerwowało go to trochę. Nigdy za bardzo nie należał do cierpliwych, wolał działać. Wiedział jednak, że potrzebuje teraz tego spokoju. Musiał rozwiązać parę bieżących problemów.

Całe szczęście, kwestia usunięcia Mrocznego Znaku była w toku. Malfoy w pewnym sensie już mu złożył przysięgę, teraz tylko będzie musiał zwiększyć jej siłę. Co do reszty śmierciożerców… Cóż, może być ciekawie.

Westchnął. Dziennikarze i plotkarze nie dadzą mu żyć, wymyślając niestworzone historie. Jeszcze bardziej niż w obecnej chwili. Już widział nagłówki w dwóch wersjach; „Potter ― kolejny Czarny Pan", albo „ Potter przyjmuje wasali", czy coś w tym stylu.

― Harry! ― Z rozmyślań wyrwała go Hermiona, szarpiąc go za ramię, gdy minął zejście do lochów i chciał iść na górę po schodach. ― Mieliśmy coś omówić.

Potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.

OOOOO

Severus obudził się odrobinę obolały. Spał w pozycji, do której się nie przyzwyczaił i zdrętwiało mu przez to ramię. Przeciągając się, otworzył oczy i zauważył, że Harry'ego nie ma koło niego.

Krótka fala strachu spowodowała, że wstał bardzo szybko i przeszukał mieszkanie. Gdy zauważył notatkę, odetchnął i zaczął czytać. Z każdą linijką się uspokajał, a na koniec czytając „Twój Harry" kącik ust drgnął nieznacznie. Mocno skryty Gryfon nagle się otworzył. Znając go, napisał to pewnie w pośpiechu, zbytnio nie zastawiając się, co robi.

Uspokojony wziął długą kąpiel, co jakiś czas zaciskając w dłoni Kamień Serca Harry'ego. Dziś zaczynał później zajęcia, więc miał chwilę czasu na wizytę u Dumbledore'a. Przechodząc w stronę kominka zauważył znajomy notes. Przypuszczalnie Gryfonka zostawiła go wczoraj, w pośpiechu wychodząc. Nie powinien tego robić bez jej zgody, ale jeśli coś dotyczyło jego współmałżonka, nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Otworzył na ostatnich zapisanych stronach i zaczął czytać.

Większość notatek była zapisana zielonym atramentem i dotyczyła organizacji planu z Malfoyem, ale gdy natrafił na ciemną czerwień zatrzymał się, nie bardzo rozumiejąc w pierwszej chwili sens tego, co czyta.

Heimdall, Loki, Bifrost, Tęczowy most, Ragnarök i… śmierć bogów. Potem słowo „bogów" zostało przekreślone i zastąpione „Harry'ego?". Teraz z całą pewnością musiał porozmawiać z panną Granger.

Poinformował dyrektora o swoim przybyciu i, gdy otrzymał pozwolenie, przeszedł przez zielone płomienie.

― Coś się stało, mój chłopcze?

Snape położył na biurku srebrną taśmę.

― Dlaczego ją zdjąłeś?

― Nie jest mi już potrzebna.

Podwinął rękaw, pokazując mi nienaznaczone przedramię. Albus patrzył na nie oniemiały, potem zapytał tylko:

― Czy to sprawka Harry'ego?

― Tak.

― Opowiedz, co się stało.

Gdy Severus skończył, Dumbledore westchnął, patrząc prosto w oczy mistrza eliksirów.

― Nadchodzą dla niego ciężkie czasy. Musisz być przy nim, mój chłopcze.

― Nie zamierzam go zostawiać. ― Snape sięgnął po proszek do sieci fiuu. ― A teraz wybacz, mam umówione spotkanie. Muszę się na nie przygotować.

― Harry bardzo lubi tartę jabłkową ― rzucił na odchodnym dyrektor, gdy Severus wracał do siebie.

OOOOO

Prawie wpadł na Granger, stojącą przy kominku i krzyczącą coś na Harry'ego. Jedyne, co usłyszał, że czegoś nie wolno Potterowi. Zamilkła natychmiast, gdy się pojawił.

― Witam, panno Granger.

― Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.

Usiadła w fotelu i zatrzasnęła notes leżący tuż przed nią. Patrzyła na przyjaciela wyraźnie zła, który nic sobie z tego spojrzenia nie robił.

― Jak się czujesz? ― zapytał Potter najspokojniej w świecie, zwracając się do współmałżonka.

― Właśnie miałem zapytać o to samo.

Harry się uśmiechnął szerzej i kiwnął głową.

― W miarę dobrze.

Snape uniósł brew, słysząc te słowa. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, że ten Gryfon traktował kwestię swojego zdrowia nieco inaczej, niż inni znani mu ludzie.

― Co masz na myśli, używając określenia „w miarę". Jeśli coś ci dolega…

― Nic mi nie jest ― przerwał mu szybko Potter i dodał: ― Nie mam apetytu i jestem odrobinę nerwowy, to wszystko ― ukrócił wszelkie podejrzenia. ― Postaram się zjeść coś na obiad. I nie, nie chcę żadnych eliksirów.

― Dobrze. A teraz chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego nie jesteście na swoich zajęciach? Powinniście chyba przysypiać na historii magii, jak większość uczniów zwykła to robić ― zauważył Snape. ― A skoro i tak wagarujecie, to chciałbym porozmawiać z panną Granger. ― Gdy Harry się nie poruszył, dodał: ― Sam.

Potter otaksował ich wzrokiem i wstał, mówiąc:

― W takim razie zostawię was samych. Hermiono, przysięga cię obowiązuje.

Severus dostrzegł, jak dziewczyna zaciska dłonie na notesie. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za współmałżonkiem, usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko uczennicy.

― Panno Granger, proszę mi powiedzieć, co zawiera ten notes.

― Moje prywatne notatki. Obserwacje. To nie jest ściąga. Na zajęciach zawsze jest w torbie. Nigdy nie wyjęłam go na eliksirach ― tłumaczyła się szybko, ściskając swój skarb zachłannie przy piersi.

― Pozwoliłem sobie zajrzeć na ostatnie wpisy i chciałbym wiedzieć, o co chodzi w tych zapisanych czerwonym atramentem.

― Nie miał pan prawa! ― oburzyła się, chowając notes do torby.

― Wiem o tym, panno Granger. Jednak, gdy zauważyłem, że zapisuje pani większość wypowiedzi mojego męża, chciałem dowiedzieć się dlaczego. O tym chciałem wczoraj porozmawiać, ale wiadomo, co się stało. Rano znalazłem notes i zajrzałem do niego. Dlatego proszę o wybaczenie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, ale widać było od razu, że nie ze złości.

― Tym razem wybaczam, bo wiem, że zrobił to pan ze względu na Harry'ego.

― Czyli możemy o tym teraz porozmawiać?

― Niestety nie. O to właśnie pokłóciłam się z Harrym. Nałożył na mnie przysięgę. Cokolwiek znajduje się w tym notesie nie może być poruszone w rozmowie z panem. Nie mogę nawet o tym panu napisać, bo to także uwzględnił. Jeśli potrafi pan obejść zaklęcie Harry'ego, to proszę powiedzieć. Ja niestety muszę iść na zajęcia. ― Postawiła sprawę aż nazbyt jasno i wstała. ― Proszę z tego powodu nie być złym na niego. On taki po prostu już jest.

― Tak, wiem ― mruknął Severus, zgadzając się z nią i odprowadzając Gryfonkę do drzwi.

OOOOO

Harry zdecydował się zaczekać na przyjaciółkę u wyjścia z lochów, tuż przed Wielkim Holem. Wikingowie czekali w głębi korytarza, więc mógł spokojnie pomyśleć.

Nie miał zamiaru wymuszać na Hermionie przysięgi, ale gdy opowiedziała mu o Heimdallu zdecydował, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie chciał, aby Snape zaczął się teraz o niego martwić. I tak dużo już dla niego zrobił. Chwilę później warknął na siebie. Mieli z Hermioną omówić usuwanie Mrocznego Znaku, a nie jego przyszłość. Będzie musiał to przełożyć na później, na przykład po obiedzie. Tym razem wykorzysta pokój życzeń.

Ruch w holu zwrócił nagle jego uwagę. O tej porze uczniów raczej nie powinno się tutaj spotykać. A postać, która przemykała się właśnie w górę schodów wydawała mu się znajoma. Gdzieś już widział te hebanowe włosy i śniadą cerę.

― Chodźmy, Harry. Zaraz skończy się historia magii, musimy dołączyć do Rona. ― Klepnięcie w plecy od Hermiony odwróciło jego uwagę i stracił postać z oczu.

Może to po prostu uczeń, który jak oni urwał się na wagary? Uznał, że ma wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, by jeszcze nad tym się głowić.

Rozglądał się jeszcze, gdy szli w kierunku sali zaklęć, ale nikogo już nie spotkali. Żadnej istoty ludzkiej. Harry natomiast dostrzegał skrzaty wszędzie. Krzątały się niezauważone.

Może i dobrze, że Hermiona tego nie widziała, bo liczba pracujących skrzatów była zatrważająca. Utrzymanie tak wielkiego zamku w czystości musiało jednak tego wymagać. Dorzucając do wielkości instytucji także liczbę osób w niej przebywających, to przypuszczał, że w zamku musiało znajdować się około tysiąca skrzatów. Średnio dwóch na czarodzieja.

Niczym mała armia.

Wszystko to wypchnęło gdzieś na bok fakt, że dzisiaj miał mieć randkę. Gdy sobie nagle o tym przypomniał, stanął w miejscu. Szybko jednak się opanował i zignorował pytające spojrzenie Hermiony.

― Możemy porozmawiać o Mrocznym Znaku po obiedzie? Tym razem w pokoju życzeń, by nikt nam nie przeszkodził.

― Oczywiście. Ron pewnie posłucha, co go ostatnio ominęło.

Mały przytyk, że zapomniał o przyjacielu.

Harry przeczesał palcami włosy i uśmiechnął się słabo.

― Wybacz. Trochę się dzieje.

― Rozumiem, dlatego ci przypominam. Nie jesteś w stanie myśleć o wszystkim na raz.

OOOOO

Severus metodycznie przygotowywał ten specjalny posiłek. Nałożył na drzwi i kominek dodatkowe zaklęcie, by nikt, nawet Harry, nie mogli wejść bez uprzedniego zaproszenia.

Jak na razie nikt nie próbował.

Kolacja miała składać się z prostych dań. Nie chciał wprawiać z zakłopotanie małżonka czymś, czego ten nigdy nie jadł i mogło mu zwyczajnie nie smakować.

Posłuchał też uwagi Albusa co do deseru i właśnie teraz zajmował się głównym jego składnikiem.

Wcześniej nakazał Zgredkowi przyniesienie większej ilość świeczników. Znając entuzjazm skrzata określił dokładnie ich ilość, bo ugaszanie ewentualnego pożaru w lochach utrudnione było z powodu braku prawdziwych okien.

Po obiedzie, gdy Harry nie wrócił do kwater, choć nie przewidywał tego powrotu, uznał że poszedł z przyjaciółmi. Tym bardziej, że i oni, a także Draco, gdzieś zniknęli.

Miał zamiar osobiście zaprosić Harry'ego na kolację w okolicach godziny szóstej, ale miał też podejrzenie, że bez pomocy skrzata będzie to trudne.

Kwestie spania nie dało się tak łatwo rozwiązać.

_Spania, nie stosunku_, zbeształ się natychmiast Severus, gdy myśli biegły raczej nie tym torem, co powinny.

Jednym z plusów był jego dzisiejszy dyżur. Wróci na tyle późno, że małżonek będzie już z całą pewnością pogrążony we śnie. Mógłby ostatecznie transmutować drugie łóżko, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy komuś wpadnie pomysł na kolejne zaklęcie szpiegujące. Każda najmniejsza wzmianka, że coś jest między nimi nie tak byłaby niczym eksplozja. A przecież ani on, ani Harry nie mieli ochoty na tego typu plotki.

Dodatkowo spacer po randce dobrze mu zrobi. Nie ma zamiaru do niczego zmuszać swego współmałżonka.

Merlinie, jakim Ślizgonem się stał? To do niego niepodobne. Gryfoni naprawdę byli niezwykli. Jakąż to magię posiadali, aby tak zmieniać Ślizgonów?

OOOOO

Malfoy junior patrzył na niego oszołomiony. Chwilę wcześniej Potter poprosił Zgredka, by przeniósł jego ojca do pokoju życzeń.

― Zamek nie pozwala na aportację ― rzucił, z trudem odzyskując głos.

― Nam, czarodziejom. Skrzaty używają innej magii ― wytłumaczył szybko Harry i szczerze podziękował skrzatowi za pomoc.

― Wszystko, o co Mistrz Harry poprosi! ― zawołało stworzenie i zniknęło ze zwykłym pyknięciem.

― Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego się tutaj znalazłem? ― odezwał się Lucjusz, przypominając o swojej obecności.

― Proszę wybaczyć, że tak bez uprzedzenia. Ciągle mi ktoś przeszkadza. Mam pewien projekt do zrealizowania i potrzebujemy ochotnika.

Lucjusz podszedł do jednego z wielu foteli w pokoju i usiadł. Dziś był pierwszy dzień, gdy był w stanie sam podnieść się z łóżka o własnych siłach.

Spojrzał na swego króla i czekał. Cokolwiek dla niego zaplanował, przyjmie z godnością. Potem może spokojnie wyrazić swoje oburzenie. Póki co, nic jeszcze złego się nie stało. Oczywiście wolałby być normalnie poproszony o przybycie, a nie złapany znienacka przez rozentuzjazmowanego skrzat niczym zwierzę.

― Proszę nie robić takiej miny ― poprosił wesoło Harry. ― To coś, co powinno przypaść panu do gustu.

― A mianowicie? ― Po raz kolejny był wdzięczny, że miał w dłoniach swoją laskę, dzięki której ukrywał swoje emocje.

Ściskanie jej było jedyną czynnością, na którą sobie pozwalał, gdy coś działo się nie tak, jak planował.

― Usunę Mroczny Znak.

Lucjusz zamrugał, w najwyższym stopniu zaskoczony tymi słowami. Naprawdę sądził, że się przesłyszał.

― Tego nie da się usunąć.

― Severus mógłby się z panem nie zgodzić, panie Malfoy.

― Snape już go nie ma…? ― spytał zszokowany, ale z drugiej strony Severus był mężem Harry'ego Pottera, to było oczywiste, że jego Znak zostanie usunięty jako pierwszy.

― Nie ma ― potwierdził Harry. ― Jednak jest mały szkopuł i potrzebuję ochotnika, by potwierdzić parę rzeczy, na przykład czy nie stało się to przypadkowo.

Lucjusz prychnął z niedowierzaniem. To nie mieściło się mu w głowie.

― Jak można „przypadkowo" usunąć Mroczny Znak nałożony przez samego Czarnego Pana?

― Myślę, że pański syn by to zrozumiał, ale nie sądzę, czy pan jest w stanie. To właśnie chcę sprawdzić.

Dwie godziny później Harry opuścił pokój życzeń, trzaskając drzwiami. Był tak wściekły, że każdy natychmiast usuwał mu się z drogi, bo wszystkie mniejsze przedmioty fruwały, gdy tylko się zbliżał.

Harry musiał odetchnąć, albo zaraz komuś stanie się krzywda. Wypadł na błonia i zatrzymał się dopiero przy jeziorze. Rzucanie kamieniami do wody było najmniej destrukcyjną opcją w tej chwili, a jemu pozwalało się wyładować.

― Co się stało, że chcesz zamordować jezioro?

Remus zatrzymał się obok i podał mu kolejny kamień.

― Nic ― warknął Harry, zamachując się i posyłając kamień w toń wody.

― To nic spowodowało, że wszyscy uciekali w popłochu przed tobą, gdy tutaj szedłeś?

Harry zamknął oczy, ściskając w dłoni kolejny kamyk. Usiadł na brzegu i zaczął skubać źdźbła trawy.

― Czy jeśli miałbyś szansę pomóc twojemu największemu wrogowi, zrobiłbyś to?

― Masz na myśli Toma Riddle'a?

― A nawet jeśli? ― Spojrzał na niego. ― Nawet gdybym to jego miał na myśli.

― Nie wiem, Harry. Chyba bym nie potrafił. Zabił moich najlepszych przyjaciół, a ich synowi odebrał szczęśliwe i normalne dzieciństwo. Ciągle zabija. Nie jestem w stanie dostrzec w nim niczego dobrego, by chcieć mu pomóc. Ale pamiętaj, Harry, to jest tylko moje zdanie. Każdy medal ma dwie strony. My uważamy, że Tom robi źle, on wręcz przeciwnie. Nie znamy dokładnie jego motywów. Dla niego to my jesteśmy ci źli.

― Zbaczasz z tematu ― mruknął Harry, ale zaraz dodał: ― Ale to nieważne. Jednak dziękuję.

― Nie bardzo cię rozumiem, Harry…

― To nieistotne. Dziś mało kto mnie rozumie ― westchnął i położył się na plecach, wzdychając.

― Twoja eskorta cię szuka ― zauważył Remus, gdy kilku wojowników rozbiegło się po terenie wokół Hogwartu.

― Lepiej im powiedzieć, że tu jestem. Jeszcze wejdą do Zakazanego Lasu. Irytuje mnie, że ciągle za mną chodzą, nawet jeśli dla mojego bezpieczeństwa. Kto poza Tomem ośmieli się mnie zaatakować w Hogwarcie?

― Harry… Jesteś…

Młody czarodziej uniósł się i spojrzał na Lupina z przedziwnym smutkiem. Owinął ramiona wokół podkurczonych nóg.

― Królem, wiem. I wiesz co, Remusie? To jest naprawdę okropne uczucie. Nikomu go nie życzę. Ten ciężar strasznie przygniata. Wręcz dusi.

W głosie Gryfona dały się wychwycić przygnębienie i pewien rodzaj zmęczenia.

― Harry…

Cokolwiek by chciał powiedzieć Lupin, nic by nie zmieniło przeznaczenia tego młodego mężczyzny.


	7. Rozdział 07 (84) Egipskie ciemności

Kamień Małżeństw

Rozdział 7/84 Egipskie ciemności

Mistrz eliksirów szedł ciemnym korytarzem wychodzącym na zewnętrzne mury Hogwartu. Obchód zwykle pomagał mu zebrać myśli, które aż się kotłowały i biły o przywództwo. To wszystko, co się ostatnio działo, przyprawiało o zawrót głowy. Miał dość niespodzianek, nieprzewidzianych, trudnych sytuacji. Niemniej z drugiej strony przypuszczał, że powinien się do nich przyzwyczaić, stanowiły bowiem część życia Pottera. A do tego dzisiejszy jakże _uroczy_ wieczór… Potrząsnął głową i przystanął na moment. Co go opętało? Zmrużył oczy i westchnął, nie znajdując odpowiedzi.

Atak nastąpił tak niespodziewanie, że Severus zdążył jedynie unieść rękę. Chyba tylko ten gest ratował mu życie. Usłyszał świst i nim zdążył zareagować w jakiś inny sposób, strzała przebiła na wylot jego przedramię i jedynie grot wbił się w jego pierś. Cofnął się o krok ze zdławionym okrzykiem. W jego umyśle rozbłysła jedna myśl: nie może stracić przytomności. Musi wypatrzeć napastnika i zorientować się, o co mu chodzi. Z determinacją nabrał powietrza, starając się ze wszystkich sił odegnać rozrywający, szarpiący ból, rozglądając się gorączkowo. Zaciskając zęby, jęknął, gdy odsunął rękę, wyrywając tym jednocześnie obcy przedmiot z ciała.

Ostry ból i spora dawka adrenaliny spowodowały, że nie upadł. Druga dłoń już dzierżyła różdżkę, a oczy szukały przeciwnika. Gdy usłyszał kolejny niepokojący dźwięk, był gotowy. Tarcza ochronna udaremniła kolejny atak.

Zamkowe mury były puste. Całkowicie. Nigdzie nie było śladu zwykle patrolujących je wikingów. Czarodziej przeklinał sam siebie, że nie zauważył tego faktu wcześniej. Swoją nieuwagę przypłacił raną, która dawała się już we znaki. Zerknął na powiększającą się plamę krwi na ubraniu i w tym momencie zachwiał się, zataczając na blankę. Ostatnie co zobaczył, to błysk w Zakazanym Lesie. Potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

OOOO

Harry nie mógł doczekać się Severusa. Co chwila sprawdzał, która godzina. Wiedział, że dzisiaj przypada jego kolej na nocny dyżur, ale nigdy dotąd nie trwał tak długo. Zwykle Snape pojawiał się w okolicach północy, a teraz dochodziła już druga. Choć Harry był zmęczony, nie potrafił zmrużyć oczu.

Niepokoił się coraz bardziej, a w umyśle pojawiały się niechciane, straszne myśli, które nie dawały się odgonić.

Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy to z powodu kolacji małżonek woli nie wracać za szybko do lochów. To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie. Tym bardziej, że ich pierwsza, długo oczekiwana przez niego randka, nie należała do udanych, delikatnie mówiąc.

Zaczęło się od tego, że mistrz eliksirów nakrzyczał na niego, bo nie przyszedł o umówionej godzinie i żadne tłumaczenie, że był zajęty nie pomogło, choć spóźnił się zaledwie parę minut. Kiedy w końcu zasiedli do stołu, atmosfera wcale się nie poprawiła. Warczał na niego przez cały posiłek. Wreszcie Harry nie wytrzymał i zwyczajnie opuścił kolację, zamykając się w bibliotece, blokując za sobą drzwi tak, aby Snape nie mógł wejść. Nie mógł zrozumieć, o co chodzi, ani czemu Severus jest taki podenerwowany. To przecież miała być ich randka.

Ten próbował przez kwadrans, ale nie udało mu się złamać zaklęcia Pottera. Potem wypadł na swój dyżur i do tej pory się nie pojawił. Cokolwiek wywołało taki humor mistrza eliksirów, nie było teraz dla jego małżonka istotne. Chciał, żeby Snape wrócił, obojętnie w jakim humorze.

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach czekania Harry nie wytrzymał i wezwał skrzata.

― Zgredku, mógłbyś sprawdzić, czy Severus już wraca? Nie przeszkadzaj mu, tylko zobacz, czy wszystko w porządku.

Skrzat natychmiast znikł. Pojawił się w ciągu minuty i już po samym jego zachowaniu Potter wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zgredek cały się trząsł i ciągnął za uszy. Jeszcze zanim zdołał coś powiedzieć, Harry nakazał:

― Zabierz mnie do niego.

Widok, jaki ujrzał, omal nie spowodował, że upadł. Nogi miał jak z waty.

― Nie! ― jęknął rozpaczliwie i zadrżał z przerażenia, gdy dostrzegł sporą kałużę krwi na wysokości piersi Severusa rozlewającą się po kamieniach.

Upadł na kolana i ostrożnie odwrócił go na plecy. Ciemna plama na piersi powiększała się z każdą sekundą.

― Severusie? ― szepnął łamiącym się głosem. ― Proszę, nie... Nie umieraj.

Szok spowodował, że nie mógł racjonalnie myśleć. Tak bardzo się bał. Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak bezradny i zrozpaczony. Nie potrafił wypuścić małżonka z rąk. Nic nie było ważniejsze od trzymania go w objęciach i przytulania z całych sił. Kołysał go w ramionach, nieustannie powtarzając, by nie umierał. Wierzył, że się ocknie. Przed oczami pojawiła mu się równie straszna chwila z dnia Wezwania, gdy zastał go zakrwawionego na podłodze sypialni. Tyle, że teraz Severus się nie ruszał.

Skrzat zniknął z pyknięciem, nie otrzymując żadnych poleceń.

Harry zaczął szlochać.

Początkowo były to tylko urwane oddechy, ale gdy pierwsza, pojedyncza łza potoczyła się po policzku, coś w nim pękło.

― Nie zostawiaj mnie. Błagam! Nie chcę być sam. Nie umieraj. Nie odchodź!

Gorące łzy moczyły jego i Severusa szaty, ale on tego nie dostrzegał. Nie zauważył nawet, jak koło niego pojawiło się kilka osób, trzymając się skrzata. Pomfrey, Syriusz i Remus, wszyscy zareagowali natychmiast.

Huncwoci szybko, choć jak potrafili najłagodniej, odciągnęli Gryfona, aby pielęgniarka mogła zająć się rannym.

W jednej chwili z rozpaczy Harry popadł w katatonię. Obejmował się ramionami i patrzył w dal pustym wzrokiem, a strużki łez spływały po jego twarzy, lecz on zdawał się ich nie czuć. Nie reagował na próby pocieszenia ze strony ojca chrzestnego, ani Lupina.

― Zabierzcie go stąd ― poleciła cicho Pomfrey. ― Ja zabiorę Severusa do skrzydła szpitalnego. Opatrzę go i do rana wszystko powinno być w porządku.

― Harry, otrząśnij się. Severusowi nic nie jest. Wyjdzie z tego. ― Jednak słowa Remusa nie pomogły.

Wilkołak wziął Harry'ego na ręce i wraz z Syriuszem ruszyli do lochów. Przy drzwiach mieli mały kłopot. Bez znajomości hasła nie mogli wejść, jednak portret Salazara widząc stan małżonka Severusa, nie robił przeszkód i sam otworzył przejście.

Syriusz nie zastanawiał się długo. Przywołał eliksir Bezsennego Snu i podał go Harry'emu, mając nadzieję, że rano chrześniak oprzytomnieje z tego stanu. Młody mężczyzna padł wręcz nieprzytomny, gdy mikstura zaczęła działać.

OOOOO

Severus otworzył oczy, czując coś zimnego na swojej piersi. Chciał to odsunąć, ale jego prawe ramię natychmiast odezwało się tępym bólem. Natychmiast przypomniał sobie, co się stało.

― Nie ruszaj się. Zaraz skończę. ― Zobaczył Pomfrey pochylającą się nad nim.

― Ktoś mnie zaatakował. Ukrywał się w Zakazanym Lesie.

― Wiemy. Trzech wikingów zostało unieruchomionych lub rannych.

― Jak się tutaj znalazłem?

― Zgredek wszczął alarm, gdy Harry cię znalazł.

― Harry? ― Uniósł głowę, ale współmałżonka nigdzie nie było widać. ― Gdzie on jest? Coś mu się stało? ― Próbował wstać, ale Pomfrey popchnęła go z powrotem na poduszkę.

― Jest z nim Syriusz i Remus. Jest w szoku, ale nic mu się nie jest.

― Muszę do niego iść. ― Ponownie próbował wstać.

Gdy tylko usiadł, pomieszczenie zaczęło wirować mu przed oczami.

― Mówiłam, że zaraz skończę i podam ci eliksiry ― przemawiała niczym do niesfornego dziecka. ― Straciłeś trochę krwi, więc kręci ci się w głowie. Zaraz cię wypuszczę, tylko daj mi skończyć.

Severus spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Coś było nie tak. Od kiedy Pomfrey chce go wypuścić tak szybko? To do niej nie podobne. Zawsze starała się go zatrzymać za wszelką ceną pod pretekstem obserwacji.

Spojrzał na czarownicę i jedynie spytał krotko:

― Co się dzieje?

Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy kobieta przygryzła wargę i westchnęła ciężko.

― Harry…

Słysząc tylko imię współmałżonka, Snape nie czekał na więcej. Lekko się zataczając, wstał i skierował się do najbliższego kominka. W swoim salonie zastał Remusa, który przeglądał szafkę z eliksirami. Gdy mistrz eliksirów złapał się gzymsu kominka, natychmiast podbiegł do niego. Podparł go ramieniem.

― Zaprowadź mnie do Harry'ego.

Lupin bez sprzeciwów pomógł mu przejść do sypialni.

Syriusz klęczał na podłodze w rogu sypialni i namawiał cicho Harry'ego, aby ten wrócił do łóżka.

Potter nie reagował.

Siedział w kącie, obejmując się ramionami i kołysał miarowo. Każdy taki manewr kończył się uderzeniem głowy o ścianę. Lecz on zdawał się tego nie czuć. Wzrok, nieskupiony na niczym, patrzył w dal.

Severus jęknął, gdy serce ścisnęło mu się z niewyobrażalnego bólu, widząc go w tym stanie. Twarz Harry'ego wyrażała tak wielkie cierpienie, że nie dało się go opisać słowami. Łzy nie przestawały płynąć, a warga krwawiła od ciągłego zagryzania. Czerwona strużka plamiła jego podbródek.

Mistrz eliksirów uwolnił się z pomocnego ramienia wilkołaka i zbliżył się do współmałżonka. Bezradny Syriusz odsunął się, robiąc mu miejsce.

Severus uklęknął tuż przed Harrym i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę. Czuł, jak magia męża szaleje wokół jego ciała. To cud, że jeszcze nie wyrwała się spod tak słabej kontroli. Musnął najpierw swoją magią jego, a potem, gdy ta zawirowała uspokajając się trochę, dotknął policzka Harry'ego.

Reakcja była zaskakująca i dramatyczna, Severus był pewien, że nigdy w życiu tego nie zapomni. Wzrok Harry'ego w jednej chwili odzyskał ostrość, a gdy zobaczył małżonka tuż przed sobą, rzucił mu się w ramiona.

Bezgłośny płacz przemienił się teraz w niemal niekontrolowane wycie. Potter przyciągnął go, obejmując kurczowo jakby w obawie, że zniknie.

Mistrzowi eliksirów nie pozostawało nic innego, jak przytulić go i uspokajająco głaskać po plecach. Nie miało teraz znaczenia nic innego, nawet bolące ramię czy pierś.

― Ty… Żyjesz… ― wyszeptał w końcu Harry ze łzami w oczach, spazmatycznie łapiąc oddech. ― Myślałem… Tyle krwi… Nie ruszałeś się…

― Już dobrze. Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tutaj.

Uspokajające słowa zbytnio nie pomagały, Gryfon nadal go nie puszczał, kurczowo trzymając go za szyję.

Snape westchnął, odsuwając go nieznacznie, aby złożyć krótki pocałunek na jego czole.

― Rozumiem, że się martwiłeś i wystraszyłeś, ale mógłbym już wrócić do łóżka? Pomfrey nie zdążyła podać mi eliksirów i nadal nie za dobrze się czuję.

Harry natychmiast się od niego oderwał.

― Boli cię? ― Zaczął go oglądać, delikatnie dotykając bandaży.

― Oczywiście, durny bachorze, że boli ― warknął słabo, opierając plecami o łóżko. ― Jakiś idiota przestrzelił mi ramię.

Poczuł nagle, jak zostaje podniesiony niczym małe dziecko i położony na łóżku obok.

― Remus! ― Harry dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności Huncwotów.

― Skoro już wszystko dobrze, zajmiemy się pewnymi ważnymi sprawami, które przerwał nam panikujący skrzat ― rzucił Syriusz, dziwnie patrząc na Snape'a i marszcząc przy tym czoło, po czym zwrócił się do Harry'ego: ― Ty natomiast zaopiekuj się mężem. W razie czego wezwij Poppy.

Huncwoci pożegnali się krótko i opuścili lochy. Snape zaczął się naprawdę przyzwyczajać do ich niemej zgody na ten związek.

Zgredek jak na zawołanie pojawił się z tacą pełną eliksirów.

― Poppy Pomfrey nakazała Mistrzowi Snape'owi to wszystko wypić.

Harry uważnie obserwował, jak Snape opróżnia kolejno wszystkie fiolki. Lekko był zaskoczony, gdy skrzat i w jego stronę wyciągnął jedną z buteleczek. Etykietka informowała, że to eliksir uspokajający. Odłożył go na razie na szafkę, bardziej przejęty stanem współmałżonka niż swoim. Zgredek zniknął, a Severus rozluźnił się, kładąc na poduszkach. Gryfon położył się tuż obok, ale starał się nie dotykać mistrza eliksirów, choć bardzo tego pragnął. Patrzył tylko na niego, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ten jednak żyje.

― Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś umarł. Chyba nie miałoby już nic dla mnie sensu. Pogrążyłbym się w apatii, albo oszalał. Na jedno wychodzi… Nawet sam Voldemort nie miałby dla mnie znaczenia. Bez ciebie ten świat mógłby nie istnieć. Przez te kilka godzin czułem się, jakbym pogrążył się w mroku, prawdziwych egipskich ciemnościach. Byłem tam sam.

Severus otworzył oczy, gdy Harry zaczął cicho mówić, patrząc na swoją lekko drżącą dłoń, unosząc ją do góry. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że mówi na głos. Smukła dłoń Gryfona zaczęła nagle wyznaczać niewidzialny szlak na jego ramieniu. Nie patrzył nadal na Snape'a. Serce mistrza eliksirów biło mocno na słowa tej deklaracji. Bo to była deklaracja i to nawet nieowijana w bawełnę.

― Czy ty mnie kochasz, Harry? ― zapytał cicho.

Młody mężczyzna spojrzał w jego oczy, jakby czegoś w nich szukając i westchnął.

― Chyba tak ― odparł po chwili. ― Przepraszam.

Odwrócił się na drugi bok, nie chcąc widzieć odrzucenia. Poczuł, że łóżko ugina się po stronie Severusa i już wiedział, że ten wstaje, by wyjść. Kto by chciał… Jego. Dziwadło, brzydactwo, wybryk natury.

Gdy poczuł dotyk na ramieniu zamarł, przełykając głośno. Nie wiedział, czego ma oczekiwać. Czy Snape nakaże mu zaraz opuścić sypialnię? Zadrżał, nie potrafiąc nawet myśleć o takiej ewentualności.

― Harry? Nie uciekaj ode mnie.

Gryfon omal nie załkał z ulgi.

― Severusie? ― Odwrócił się na plecy.

Mistrz eliksirów oparł się na zdrowej ręce i pochylił nad nim. Pocałunek był delikatny niczym muśnięcie motyla, ale Harry nie potrafił powiedzieć, skąd to wiedział, jednak w tym geście czuł ogromne uczucie. Zdławił szloch, obejmując szyję męża i oddając pocałunek. Powoli, delikatnie, z taką samą dozą uczucia. Severus odsunął się po chwili i pociągnął Harry'ego tak, by ten znalazł się na górze. Mając wolną rękę, bo ranną nie za bardzo mógł poruszać, dotknął twarzy małżonka.

― Nie jestem dobry w wyznaniach miłości, Harry. Jestem Ślizgonem. Nasza romantyczność to nakazanie poszatkowania gumochłonów i zrzędzenie przy stole. Nie potrafię być miły. Ty możesz nazywać to miłością, dla mnie to rodzaj przyzwyczajenia. Może z czasem nazwę to nałogiem. Chcę coś mieć, posiadać, władać tym, wiedzieć, że jest mi posłuszne. Ale z niezrozumiałego dla mnie powodu nie chcę cię zranić w żaden sposób. Nie chcę, by ktokolwiek cię zranił, bo nie potrafię patrzeć, jak cierpisz. Czuję się wtedy, jakbym sam był ranny. To boli… O, tutaj. Rozumiesz? ― Wskazał swoją pierś.

Harry przykrył jego dłoń swoją, nie mogąc nic powiedzieć. Patrzył tylko na męża, chłonąc każde słowo. Severus, chociaż w bardzo pokręcony sposób, mówił mu coś, o czym nigdy, ale to przenigdy w życiu, nawet nie śnił i nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy.

On go kochał. Na swój ślizgoński sposób, ale kochał.

― Czy to dlatego tak dziwnie zachowywałeś się przy kolacji? Te sztuczne wypowiedzi, drętwe, wręcz opryskliwe zachowanie?

Widząc potwierdzające kiwnięcie, uśmiechnął się lekko.

― Wiesz, że nie musiałeś? Nawet gdybyś dał mi kanapki i kubek herbaty, a następnie posadził na kanapie i usiadł tuż obok, byłbym najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem pod słońcem? Nie potrzebuję nieustannych wyznań, sztucznych pochlebstw i całej tej wymuszonej tradycją otoczki. Chcę tylko ciebie. Severusa Snape'a. Z dłońmi poplamionymi ciężką pracą. Ustami pełnymi ciętej ironii. Po prostu ciebie.

Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na ustach męża. Jego czarne oczy przeszywały go na wylot. Nawet magia tańczyła dookoła niecierpliwa, czekająca na coś.

― Gryfoni ― mruknął nagle Severus, przyciągając go, gdy chciał się odsunąć po tym pocałunku.

Tym razem połączenie ich ust nie było tak delikatne. Dłoń mistrza eliksirów zawędrowała pod koszulkę Harry'ego, dotykając nagiej skóry na piersi i powodując dreszcz. Jęk, który wyrwał się samoistnie Harry'emu, był uroczy. Snape chciał usłyszeć go jeszcze raz, więc powtórzył czynność. Jego palce uszczypnęły tym razem drugi sutek małżonka. To było cudowne. Niczym dotykanie Kamienia Serca Harry'ego, ale ze zwielokrotnioną wiele razy siłą magii. Nareszcie mógł tego posmakować.

― Severusie… Proszę…

Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, oddychając szybko. Z tego, co wyczuwał przy swoim udzie, młody mężczyzna był podniecony.

― O co prosisz, Harry? ― drażnił się z nim.

Przesunął dłoń na jego plecy i lekko podrapał wzdłuż kręgosłupa. W efekcie Harry z jękiem kolejnej przyjemności otarł się biodrami o jego udo. O tak, z całą pewnością był podniecony.

― Proszę… Przestań ― jęknął Potter.

Snape zamarł, tego się nie spodziewał. Czyżby źle odczytał sygnały? Harry nie był jeszcze gotowy? Nie chciał…?

― Przestań, jesteś ranny…

Omal na niego nie warknął, ale potem się uśmiechnął. Uniósł kolano, ocierając nim o krocze męża, które domagało się uwagi.

― Nie jestem ze szkła. Poza tym ja przecież nic nie robię. Tylko sobie leżę i głaszczę cię po plecach, bo chyba nie możesz zasnąć.

Poruszył się trochę, ponownie ocierając o Harry'ego. Jego głowa była tak blisko, że mógł zająć się uchem. Pierwsze liźnięcie małżowiny spowodowało krótki dreszcz. Kolejne – jęk. Następne skłoniło małżonka, aby otarł się biodrami o jego udo.

Oddech Gryfona mocno przyśpieszył. Magia była tak gęsta wokół nich, że Severus czuł ją każdym kawałkiem skóry. Była ciepła, łagodna, ale niezwykle intensywna. Była jak Harry.

OOOOO

Poranek należał do ciekawych. Przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Severusa. Obudził się dużo wcześniej niż współmałżonek i mógł obserwować, jak ten powoli wraca do rzeczywistości.

Na początku wtulił się w niego, cicho wzdychając. Potem zdrętwiał i otworzył oczy. Widząc Severusa, który wpatrywał się w niego, intensywnie spłonął rumieńcem, odsuwając się na kraniec łóżka. Wyskoczył nagle z niego i pobiegł do łazienki.

Severus zaśmiał się i także wstał. Pierś i ramię bolały, ale miał zamiar za chwilę iść do Pomfrey na zmianę opatrunku. Na zamiarach się skończyło, gdy chwilę później usłyszał pukanie. W drzwiach stała Poppy, lewitując obok potrzebne jej rzeczy na tacy.

― Jak się dzisiaj czujecie, chłopcy? ― Weszła do salonu i zdjęła zaklęcie z tacy, by ta wylądowała na stoliku.

― Znośnie. Właśnie się do ciebie wybierałem.

― Tak, tak. Oczywiście. Tego raczej się po tobie nie spodziewałam, dlatego tu jestem.

Nie widział sensu się sprzeczać z kobietą. I tak miała po części rację. Zwykle unikał jej jak smoczego ognia. To, że tym razem chciał wyłamać się ze swojej decyzji, było związane z Harrym. Nie chciał go straszyć swoimi ranami. Nie po tym, co ostatnio ten przeszedł. Usiadł naprzeciwko czekającej kobiety i zdjął koszulę. Pomfrey zdjęła opatrunki i zaczęła wcierać w rany maść leczniczą, gdy Harry opuścił sypialnię.

― Witaj, Harry. Jak dziś samopoczucie? ― przywitała się Poppy.

Harry wycierał właśnie włosy i nie widział gościa, a gdy usłyszał pytanie, potknął się. Zarumienił się znowu, zerkając w stronę Severusa, ale odpowiedział grzecznie:

― Dobrze. Dziękuję.

Pomfrey obserwowała go chwilę.

― Na pewno? Wyglądasz na rozpalonego. Nie masz czasem gorączki?

Severus stłumił śmiech. Bardzo dobrze wiedział, skąd to zażenowanie u Pottera. Gryfon jednak go zaskoczył, opanowując się szybko.

― Pewnie z powodu kąpieli. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć, co z Severusem.

― Do wieczora wszystko powinno się już ładnie wygoić. Trochę pewnie jeszcze poboli, ale wszystko jest w porządku. Zaproponowałabym odpoczynek, ale wiem, że Severus nie posłucha, więc…

― Posłucha ― wtrącił się Harry, patrząc wymownie na męża.

― Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru ― sprzeciwił się natychmiast Snape, oburzony podejmowaniem za niego decyzji.

W tej samej chwili po plecach przeszły mu ciarki, gdy spojrzał na Harry'ego. Ten łobuzerski uśmieszek nie oznaczał niczego dobrego. Dla niego.

Potter podszedł do małżonka i szepnął mu coś na ucho. Severus wyraźnie wstrzymał oddech, jego oczy rozszerzyły się i usiadł prosto, krzyżując nogi.

― To jak? ― Harry odsunął się i uniósł pytająco brwi. ― No chyba, że wolisz iść do Wielkiej Sali?

― Zgoda. Zostanę tutaj i odpocznę.

― Wiem, że długo byś nie wytrzymał, dlatego mam dla ciebie część przetłumaczonych notatek od Aventine'a. Będziesz mógł w spokoju je poczytać.

― Kiedy miałeś czas je przetłumaczyć?

― Znalazłem chwilę albo dwie. Hermiona znalazła przydatne zaklęcie, co przyśpiesza tłumaczenie. W tej chwili nawet rozumiem Ritę Skeeter, dlaczego tak polubiła samonotujące pióro.

Odwrócił się i wrócił do sypialni, by dokończyć ubieranie.

― Co masz dzisiaj w planach? ― zapytał go Severus, gdy Pomfrey wyszła z obietnicą przekazania dyrektorowi o jego absencji.

― Porozmawiam ze Ślizgonami z Mrocznym Znakiem. Mogę poprosić Lucjusza, żeby do ciebie wpadł, jeśli chcesz. Za dwa dni ma zamiar wrócić do siebie. Przypomnę mu o liście śmierciożerców, więc mogę mu zaproponować wizytę. Co ty na to?

Harry zwyczajowo przygotował kawę dla małżonka i herbatę dla siebie.

― Nie wiem, czy mam o czym rozmawiać z Malfoyem seniorem ― stwierdził chłodno mistrz eliksirów.

― Rozumiem. Po obiedzie pójdę porozmawiać z dyrektorem. Chcę wiedzieć, co Wizengamot planuje dalej. Voldemort wkrótce zacznie działać, to tylko kwestia czasu, a tego mamy coraz mniej.

Dziwny dreszcz przebiegł po plecach Severusa i mignęła mu w myślach ostatnia notatka panny Granger. Nie podobało mu się to. W żadnym razie.

― Postaram się wrócić koło szesnastej. Możemy wtedy zrobić coś wspólnie.

Snape uniósł brwi rozbawiony, bo myśli męża biegły raczej ciekawym torem, czego efektem był znowu rumieniec na twarzy.

― Ostatnie „wspólne" zajęcia były bardzo… soczyste, że tak powiem ― zironizował.

― Severusie! Przez ciebie czuję się jak napalony nastolatek, któremu wystarcza byle dotyk!

― Tobie wystarcza ― zauważył mistrz eliksirów ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

― Jesteś okropny ― mruknął Potter urażony, odstawiając kubek na tacę i opuszczając kwaterę.

― Gryfon! ― zaśmiał się Snape, popijając powoli kawę. Miał dziś na to czas.

Propozycja Harry'ego bardzo go zaskoczyła, ale i ucieszyła. Skoro pozwoli mu na taki krok, to naprawdę musi mu ufać. To było cudowne uczucie.

OOOOO

Harry czuł się wspaniale. Zażenowany, ale wspaniale. To, co zrobił z nim Snape, było takie… ślizgońskie. W pierwszej chwili, gdy doszedł przez sam dotyk Severusa, myślał, że zapadnie się pod ziemię ze wstydu. A potem mistrz eliksirów pocałował go powoli, bardzo powoli. W tym momencie czuł, że więcej nie trzeba, aby doprowadzić go do rozkoszy ponownie. Pewnie by tak się właśnie stało, gdyby tylko nie był tak zmęczony, że opadł na bok i zakrył twarz rękami.

― Przepraszam ― wyszeptał i czuł, jak bardzo jest czerwony z zażenowania.

― Za co? Mnie się podobało. Całkiem stymulujący widok, Harry.

Gryfon nie potrafił się powstrzymać i musiał sprawdzić, czy Severus z niego nie drwi. Ujrzał blady uśmiech i oczy pełne uczucia. I choć oba te zjawiska były rzadkie, nie zobaczył nic poza nimi. Żadnej drwiny czy złości.

― Ale ty…

― Cii… ― Zakrył mu usta palcem. ― Śpij już. Musisz odpocząć.

― Ty też.

Szybko oczyścił się prostym zaklęciem i z westchnięciem opadł na swoją poduszkę.

― Po prostu zaśnij, Harry ― odezwał się Severus, gasząc świece.

Godzinę później Snape'a obudził znajomy dźwięk. Harry nie wypił swojego eliksiru i koszmary przejęły nad nim kontrolę. Ostatnie zdarzenie musiało je jeszcze spotęgować, bo nawet przez sen Potter łkał, czego nigdy dotąd nie robił. Severus przysunął się bliżej i powoli przytulił małżonka do piersi, głaszcząc go po głowie. Kojący szept był chyba skuteczniejszy od eliksiru, bo Harry bardzo szybko się uspokoił. Wtulił się w jego ramiona niczym małe dziecko. Całkiem wyleciało Severusowi z głowy, że mógł podać mu eliksir. Ten odruch był bardziej na miejscu. I działał tak samo, albo i lepiej.

Teraz, w porze śniadaniowej, Harry musiał chwilę odetchnąć, bo inaczej kolejne plotki wyruszą w świat, jeśli zostanie zobaczony w takim stanie. Przysiadł na schodach szkoły, wdychając poranne powietrze. Jak na początek maja było ciepło.

― To musi naprawdę boleć, gdy zostaje zraniona ukochana osoba.

Lekko się zdziwił, gdy usłyszał kogoś koło siebie. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w górę, kto koło niego stanął. Słońce świeciło mu prosto w oczy, widział tylko czarne włosy, opadające na ramiona.

― Tak ― odparł.

― Przykro mi, że Severus Snape został ranny.

Harry zamarł. Coś tu nie pasowało.

― Bardzo z nim źle? Rany po strzałach trudno wyleczyć. Proszę, życz mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

I osoba weszła z powrotem do szkoły. Harry zerwał się na równe nogi, biegnąc za nią. Jedyne, co zobaczył, to zamykające się drzwi Wielkiej Sali.

Zatrzymał się w półotwartej bramie i zamyślił. Kilka faktów tu nie pasowało. Skąd ta osoba, po głosie mógł sądzić, że to była dziewczyna, wiedziała o ranie Severusa? A także, czym go zraniono. Nikt o tym jeszcze nie wiedział. Huncwoci na pewno nikomu by tego nie powiedzieli, także Pomfrey, tym bardziej, że nie mieliby kiedy. Wszystko wydarzyło się w środku nocy.

Nagle uzmysłowił sobie coś jeszcze. To nie mogła być prawdziwa uczennica Hogwartu. Nikt tutaj nie używał imienia Severusa poza nim i innymi nauczycielami.

Wszedł powoli do Wielkiej Sali. Kilka osób wstało, ale zaraz usiadło.

Harry rozglądał się po wszystkich, wzbudzając tym zachowaniem rosnące z każdą sekundą zainteresowanie.

A w nim zaczęła buzować magia. Ktoś na sali był zaplątany w zranienie jego męża. Zebrani chyba zaczęli coś przeczuwać, kiedy talerze, sztućce i kielichy zaczęły nagle wibrować na stołach.

― Ujawnisz się sama, czy mam zastosować ostrzejsze środki?! ― zawołał nagle Harry, zatrzymując się u stóp podium i odwracając się do wszystkich. ― Obiecałem coś i dotrzymam słowa. Twoje postępowanie było nieuczciwe i mam największe prawo wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce.

― On jest tylko zawadą! Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto pomoże ci rządzić!

Jedna z uczennic wstała, dumnie unosząc głowę, posyłając mu ostre spojrzenie. Teraz Harry już wiedział, kogo ma przed sobą.

― Nikotris! ― warknął przez zęby i zaczął szybko do niej podchodzić.

― Faraon Nikotris! ― poprawiła go ostrym tonem.

― Już niedługo, to mogę ci obiecać. Twoi wujowie mieli rację. Nie nadajesz się, aby władać ludem Egiptu. Jesteś małostkowa, nie dbasz o innych, jedynie o siebie. ― Stanął przed nią i wtedy dziewczyna poczuła strach.

Magia Pottera przytłaczała ją, dusiła, choć nadal oddychała. Nie potrafiła się poruszyć, odezwać. Nic. Tylko stała i mogła słuchać.

― Zostaniesz ukarana za swój czyn. ― Na jego gest koło Nikotris pojawiło się kilka skrzatów. ― Aurorzy się tobą zajmą i pewnie kilku dementorów. Podstępny atak na mojego męża nie ujdzie ci na sucho. Gdybyś walczyła fair zrozumiałbym, ale na coś takiego nie pozwolę. Zabierzcie ją do Azkabanu.

― Harry! ― Krzyk Hermiony zlał się ze zwielokrotnionym pyknięciem znikających skrzatów. ― Coś ty zrobił? Odwołaj je!

― Nie.

― Ale to była uczennica.

― Oszustka. Nikotris.

― Faraon Egiptu? ― sapnęła zszokowana Gryfonka.

― Ona albo ktoś przez nią nasłany zranił wczoraj w nocy Severusa.

Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia i przestrachu.

― Z profesorem wszystko w porządku?

― Teraz już tak. ― Odetchnął głęboko, starając się wymazać obraz męża w kałuży krwi. ― Wybaczcie, muszę wysłać sowę do Azkabanu i wytłumaczyć im, skąd u nich faraon. To, że nim jest, nie zwalnia ją z ponoszenia konsekwencji popełnionych zbrodni. Hermiono, jak wysłać list do Egiptu? Nie chcę tracić na tak długo Hedwigi. Szkolne sowy chyba nie są dostosowane do tak długich wędrówek.

― Zapytaj dyrektora. Na pewno ma jakieś sposoby. Wizengamot ma swoje zaklęcia komunikacyjne. Do kogo chcesz pisać w Egipcie?

― Do wujów Nikotris. Za mało się nią zajmują, to są tego efekty. Rozwydrzona gówniara.

― Harry! ― Hermiona była zbulwersowana. ― Ona jest prawie w twoim wieku. Przynajmniej na tyle wyglądała.

― Ma piętnaście lat. Była na Wezwaniu. Jej moc nie oznacza, że może robić, co jej się żywnie podoba. Ktoś musi ją kontrolować. Mogliby ją wydać za kogoś rozsądnego, może ją utemperuje.

Hermiona wybuchła śmiechem. Pociągnęła Harry'ego w stronę ich stołu i zmusiła do zajęcia miejsca.

― We wrześniu zostałeś zmuszony do małżeństwa, a teraz chcesz „ratować" tak samo Nikotris. Nie sądzisz, że to…

― Mam dosyć tej rozmowy, Hermiono Granger! ― przerwał jej ostro. ― Robię to, co uważam za stosowne w obecnej sytuacji. Ja przygotowuję się do walki, w której duże szanse mam zginąć. Nie będziesz mnie pouczać…― urwał nagle, rozglądając się po sali. Wszyscy patrzyli tylko na niego. Przymknął ma kilka sekund oczy, odetchnął głęboko i rzekł: ― Wybacz, Hermiono. Poniosło mnie.

Zanim cokolwiek powiedziała, wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Rumor, jaki wybuchł, gdy zamknął drzwi, słyszał nawet przez nie, gdy zerknął w ich stronę.

― Co tam się dzieje? ― Draco zaskoczył go, pojawiając się za jego plecami.

― To co zawsze ― mruknął i ruszył na piętro w stronę gabinetu dyrektora.

Nie znał hasła i chwilę stał, czekając. Skoro tyle razy wcześniej Dumbledore wiedział, że ktoś czeka, to pewnie i tym razem w jakiś sposób zostanie poinformowany o gościu. Nie czekał długo. Chimera odsunęła się cicho i wszedł na ruchome schody. W gabinecie panował szum. Nie za głośny, ale irytujący. Jak zauważył od razu, to portrety żywo o czymś szeptały pomiędzy sobą.

― Właśnie zostałem poinformowany, że odesłałeś jedną z uczennic do Azkabanu.

― Nie była mieszkańcem Hogwartu. Nikotris zorganizowała atak na Severusa. Wręcz sama się do niego przyznała chwilę wcześniej.

Zaczął krążyć po pokoju, a Albus obserwował go w milczeniu. Niektóre sprawy muszą rozwiązać się same, jak zwykle był mawiać.

― Muszę ukrócić te ataki ― mruknął Harry, zatrzymując się przed kominkiem. ― Ktoś w końcu zabije Severusa, a wtedy ja…

Ścisnął dłonią gzyms kominka tak mocno, że zbielały mu palce.

― Chyba wiesz, jaki jest sposób, chłopcze?

― Oczywiście! Aż tak nieświadomy nie jestem! ― warknął. ― Zrobię… ― zamilkł, wzdychając ciężko i opadając na fotel. Oparł głowę o oparcie i mówił dalej: ― Trzeba napisać do Azkabanu i Egiptu listy. Co mam w nich napisać? Nie mam zamiaru wywoływać żadnej wojny, ale nie pozwolę na ataki zabójców.

― Zajmę się tym. Atak na męża króla to sprawa polityczna. Wizengamot zajmie się tym jeszcze dziś. Może swoimi słowami wytłumaczyć swoje postępowanie, jeśli chcesz. Myślę, że kilka dni w Azkabanie Nikotris nie zaszkodzi, a resztę kary ustali jej rodzina.

― Dziękuję. Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. Czy ktoś nie mógłby zająć się pocztą skierowaną do mnie? Wcześniej zajmował się tym podobno Severus, ale nie chce go znów obciążać.

― Ten nalot to była chwilowa, że tak powiem „awaria". Listy już zostały przekierowane do osoby za to odpowiedzialnej. Spis takiej poczty będziesz otrzymywał codziennie i w każdej chwili możesz przyzwać dowolny list.

Kolejny problem z głowy.

― W takim razie zajmę się teraz pozostałymi dwoma Ślizgonami.

Wstał z zamiarem opuszczenia gabinetu, ale dyrektor go zatrzymał słowami:

― Pamiętaj, to nadal są dzieci.

― Ja też nim jestem, dyrektorze, a jakoś wszyscy pragną, żebym dokonał niemożliwego. A gdy chcę wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, oburzają się. Przepraszam ― powiedział nagle ze skruchą. ― Chciałbym jeden dzień spokoju. Jeden by mi wystarczył.

― Dziś sobota. Śmierciożercy nie mają sił na działanie, Tom nadal śpi. Wycieczka do Hogsmeade dobrze zrobi nie tylko tobie.

― Czy to bezpieczne?

― Twoi wikingowie obiecali pomóc w eskorcie uczniów. Oczywiście pójdzie z nimi kilku nauczycieli. Uczniowie muszą się rozluźnić. Tak jak i ty, Harry.

― Wolę zostać z Severusem.

― Rozumiem. Poppy przekazał mi, że rana nie była tak poważna, na jaką wyglądała. Musiałeś się najeść strachu, mój drogi chłopcze. A skoro Remus i Syriusz tak szybko wrócili do swojego zadania, nie potrzebowałeś dużo czasu na otrząśnięcia się z szoku.

Zatem Huncwoci nic nie powiedzieli dyrektorowi po swoim wyjściu z lochów, co utwierdzało jeszcze bardziej winę Nikotris. Nigdzie nie mogła usłyszeć o zranieniu Snape'a.

Podczas śniadania Dumbledore ogłosił, że uczniowie mogą udać się do wioski. Harry w tym czasie pisał w jego biurze list do aurorów oraz wujostwa Nikotris. Gniew opadł i treść była nawet łagodna, choć w pierwszej chwili zażądałby co najmniej roku w towarzystwie dementorów. Naprawdę marzył o jednym, spokojnym dniu, podczas którego nic by się nie stało.

Zostawił oba listy na blacie biurka i opuścił gabinet. Nie zwlekając, udał się na trzecie piętro w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Wszystko już wróciło do normy, choć i tak przypuszczał, że to dzieło skrzatów. Te istoty naprawdę były niezwykłe. Niedoceniane i potężne na swój skrzaci sposób.

Dwaj Ślizgoni leżeli w łóżkach i cicho rozmawiali. Gdy wszedł, natychmiast umilkli na jego widok. Minęło już kilka dni od rzucenia zaklęcia Riddle'a, a oni nadal nie wyglądali za dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że potężniejsi czarodzieje dochodzili szybciej do siebie.

Harry poszukał wzrokiem Poppy, ale chyba wyszła, bo nawet przez półotwarte drzwi do bocznego pokoju nie było jej widać. Zbliżył się do obu łóżek i stanął pomiędzy nimi.

― Zdajecie sobie sprawę, jaką głupotę popełniliście? ― zapytał, opierając się o ramę jednego z łóżek i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Miał zamiar porządnie ich wystraszyć. ― Voldemort będzie was teraz wykorzystywał za każdym razem, gdy tylko zechce. Służycie mu jedynie jako pojemniki z mocą, którą on może bezproblemowo sobie pobierać, kiedy najdzie go ochota.

― Nieprawda! To tylko jakieś nieporozumienie. Źle rzucone zaklęcie ― szepnął jeden z nich.

Harry zaśmiał się lodowato, powodując u chłopaków ciarki.

― Nieporozumienie? Dwadzieścia procent ludzkości zginęło przez to nieporozumienie. Tom chciał was zabić! Niech do tych waszych pustych łepetyn wreszcie to dotrze! To, że jeszcze żyjecie zawdzięczacie pani Pomfrey i mnie. Nie jesteście dla niego nic warci. Nie przejmie się, jeśli zgniecie. Idę o zakład, że nawet nie wie, jak się nazywacie.

Milczeli. Ich przekonania zostały zdruzgotane w chwili obudzenia się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nie widzieli wszystkiego, co działo się w pierwsze dni, ale zostało im to opowiedziane. Byli ignorowani przez dawnych przyjaciół. Nikt ich nie odwiedzał. Nawet pielęgniarka traktowała ich oschle.

― Teraz i tak nic nie możemy zrobić ― powiedział sucho drugi, pocierając naznaczone ramię. ― Znów nas wykorzysta i ktoś zginie. Jest tylko jeden sposób by to ukrócić…

― Przestań! Ja nie chcę umierać! ― spanikował pierwszy, wiedząc, o czym myśli kolega.

― Nikt nie każe wam popełniać samobójstwa, ani tym bardziej nikt was nie zabije.

― To co mamy zrobić? Uciąć sobie ręce?

― To także nic nie da. Zaklęcie jest w was, a tatuaż pokazuje jedynie, że jest aktywne. Rodzaj potwierdzenia.

Jeden ze Ślizgonów opadł na poduszkę i zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

― Naprawdę jesteśmy idiotami. Draco miał rację. Idee Czarnego Pana nigdy nie miały prawa zaistnieć.

― W jego sposób nie. Wprowadzanie idei w życie nie może oznaczać zabawy czyimś życiem, ani zbrodni ― stwierdził tylko Harry.

Dwóch Ślizgonow przez chwilę milczało, po czym jeden z nich się odezwał:

― Czuję się, jakbym zapadał się w bezkresny mrok i nie miał najmniejszej nawet szansy się z niego wydostać.

― Jest szansa ― stwierdził cicho Harry, prostując się. ― Mogę zdjąć z was Mroczny Znak, ale ceną jest wasza dozgonna wierność mnie. Jeśli sami tego nie będziecie pragnęli, nie ma najmniejszej szansy dezaktywacji zaklęcia Voldemorta. ― Widział, jak drgnęli, słysząc ponownie to imię. ― Daję wam możliwość. Sami zadecydujcie o swoim losie. Wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć, ale proponuje miejsce publiczne. Wymażecie tym jednocześnie wcześniejszą winę.

Zostawił ich, żeby mogli wszystko przemyśleć. Ruszył do Malfoya po listę pozostałych „bateryjek". Rozmowa z Lucjuszem była krótka i treściwa. Harry otrzymał listę, a także zapewnienie, że wszyscy zostaną poinformowani o możliwości usunięcia Znaku. Osoby, które pozostaną po stronie Voldemorta zostaną aresztowane i osadzone w więzieniu, czekając na rozprawę i karę.

Malfoy powinien, co prawda, też zostać ukarany, ale Harry uznał, że użeranie się z urzędnikami Wizengamotu jest porównywalne do walki z dementorami. Kącik ust uniósł mu się przy tej myśli nieznacznie. Lucjusz sam wybrał sobie i przeznaczenie, i karę.


	8. Rozdział 08 (85) Przygotowania

**Kamień Małżeństw**

**Rozdział. 8/85 Przygotowania**

Severus nie mógł usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, jego umysł wciąż powracał do tych paru słów, które Harry wyszeptał mu na ucho. I chociaż notatki od Aventine'a kusiły, obietnica małżonka była dużo bardziej… intratna. Zimny prysznic nie pomógł, dlatego zdecydował się znaleźć sobie zajęcie. Wtedy też przyszedł mu do głowy ten plan. I tak prędzej czy później wypadało to zrobić, a teraz nie było lepszego momentu.

Szybko napisał notatkę dla Harry'ego, że musi załatwić coś pilnego i żeby się nie martwił, bo będzie w bezpiecznym miejscu.

Zaraz po ubraniu, aportował się.

To, co miał zamiar zrobić, wymagało trochę więcej czasu, dlatego też poboczne zadania zdecydował się przełożyć na bardziej dogodny termin, a w tej chwili zająć się najważniejszym.

Już wiedział, że zaskoczy Harry'ego i jednocześnie ten przestanie nagabywać w tej szczególnej sprawie.

Niebawem był zadowolony z efektu, jaki osiągnął, nie dostrzegając nic, co wymagałoby natychmiastowej interwencji. Kilkanaście zaklęć później oraz po wydaniu mnóstwa poleceń uznał, że wszystko było gotowe. Upewniwszy się, czy aby na pewno wszystko jest tak, jak powinno być, wrócił do swojego salonu w Hogwarcie.

― Gdzie byłeś? ― Harry siedział w fotelu przed kominkiem z filiżanką czekolady.

Wystukiwał palcem nerwowy rytm w jej uszko, a noga założona na drugą kiwała się w takt. Severus spojrzał na niego i, otrzepując z szaty niewidzialny pyłek, odparł:

― Przygotowywałem coś specjalnego.

― Tak? A co? Jeśli można wiedzieć, oczywiście.

Młody czarodziej drgnął, próbując ukryć ciekawość pod maską obojętności. Niespecjalnie mu się to udało, co spowodowało leciutki uśmiech unoszący kąciki ust małżonka. Podszedł do Gryfona, mówiąc:

― Jeżeli na dzisiejszy dzień nie masz już żadnych planów, to możemy się tam udać w każdej chwili.

Oczy Harry'ego gwałtownie się rozszerzyły, gdy usłyszał tę propozycję i odłożył filiżankę na tacę. Nie przepadał za niespodziankami, lecz coś mu mówiło, że ta naprawdę jest wyjątkowa i powinien iść za głosem serca. Ono nigdy go nie zdradziło. W mgnieniu oka podjął decyzję.

― Wszyscy poszli do Hogsmeade. Pewnie wrócą najwcześniej na obiad, choć pewnie dopiero na kolację. Czy moja eskorta musi z nami iść? ― zapytał, wstając.

― Nie. To bezpieczne pod każdym względem miejsce ― zapewnił Severus.

Potter uśmiechnął się szeroko i odetchnął z ulgą. Po chwili jednak odezwał się ponownie, a jego głos brzmiał mniej pewnie.

― Kiedy planujemy powrót? Muszę coś zabrać?

― Nie. Tam, dokąd się wybieramy, będzie wszystko, czego możesz potrzebować. Myślę, że jutro wieczorem będziemy musieli jednak wrócić.

― Wycieczka? ― Oczy Harry'ego zalśniły entuzjazmem.

Severus poczuł ciepło w piersi, które rozlewało się po jego ciele. Naprawdę tak niewiele trzeba było, żeby wywołać uśmiech na twarzy małżonka. Nie odpowiedział na pytanie, co spowodowało jeszcze większą ciekawość Pottera. Młody czarodziej wpatrywał się w niego, próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy jakąś wskazówkę. Mistrz eliksirów bez słowa zbliżył się do stolika, gdzie leżało parę rolek pergaminu. Zaintrygowany Gryfon milczał, czekając cierpliwie i obserwując Severusa, który coś pisał, a po chwili wręczył zwój przyzwanemu skrzatowi.

― Poinformowałem o naszej nieobecności dyrektora. Możemy ruszać.

― Dobrze. Wezmę tylko eliksir snu ― uprzedził Harry i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

― Nie będzie ci potrzebny.

Gdy Harry usłyszał głos małżonka zwolnił, spoglądając w jego kierunku.

― Nie będziemy spać? ― Zatrzymał się w miejscu.

W tej samej chwili Harry przełknął głośno, przypominając sobie coś. Nagle nie był pewien, czy ta wycieczka to dobry pomysł. Snape podszedł do niego, gdy ten zamarł nieco zakłopotany.

― Harry, jeśli nie zauważyłeś, wczoraj nie był ci potrzebny. Chyba znalazłem lepsze rozwiązanie od tej mikstury.

Musnął jego policzek, odsuwając z niego kosmyk coraz dłuższych włosów małżonka i zakładając je za ucho. Oczy młodego czarodzieja obserwowały go uważnie, gdy pochylił się nad nim i krótko pocałował, wywołując tym samym rumieniec na twarzy Gryfona i dość skutecznie zmieniając tok jego myśli.

― To jak? Możemy iść? ― zapytał, odsuwając się o krok, ale wyciągając do współmałżonka dłoń.

Gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa Harry'emu, zdołał jednak kiwnąć głową i ująć dłoń Severusa. Krótkie szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i znaleźli się… przed Snape Manor.

― Idziemy odwiedzić Dianę? ― Potter odwrócił się w stronę Różanego Dworu, widocznego z drugiej strony.

― Nie.

Harry spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony i okręcił się na pięcie w stronę drugiej posiadłości.

― Chcesz ją otworzyć?

― Już to zrobiłem. Nie wszystkie pokoje, ale kilka jest dostępnych.

W zielonych oczach błysnęły psotne ogniki, a jego wargi rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu.

― Będę mógł przemalo…

― Zaskoczę cię, Harry ― przerwał mu Snape w pół słowa. ― Chyba nie będziesz chciał zbyt dużo zmieniać.

Severus z rozbawieniem zerkał na młodszego mężczyznę, który wyraźnie był zaintrygowany. Zaczął szybciej oddychać, podekscytowany czekającą go niespodzianką. Po chwili Snape ponownie podał mu dłoń i poprowadził w stronę ogromnej, misternie kutej bramy. Gdy Harry przyjrzał się dokładniej mógł dostrzec gryfy przytrzymujące herb. Trudno było w to uwierzyć, ale nic nie powiedział.

― Dotknij bramy, Harry. Całą dłonią. Dom musi poznać twoją magię, jako mojego małżonka ― poprosił Snape, wskazując na miejsce tuż powyżej zamka.

― Jak myślisz, czego mogę się spodziewać?

Głos Pottera nieco drżał, ale nie wyglądało na to, by współmałżonek się bał.

― Trudno powiedzieć. Mój ojciec nie był lubiany przez dom, dlatego tyle w nim czarnej magii, bo ciągle z nim walczył.

Harry parsknął cicho i spojrzał na Snape'a z niedowierzaniem.

― Walczył? Z domem?

Mężczyzna przytaknął i z zaskakującą cierpliwością wyjaśnił:

― To magiczna rezydencja, jak Hogwart, Harry. Ma swoją duszę, która jest bardzo… kapryśna, że tak to ujmę, i nie zawsze daje się poskromić.

― Jest bardziej jak kobieta, czy mężczyzna?

― Sam nie wiem. Trudno powiedzieć. Snape Manor ma zwyczaj dostosowywać się do swoich mieszkańców.

Mistrz eliksirów musiał sobie przypomnieć, że młody mężczyzna wciąż niewiele wie o świecie magii, którym przyszło mu władać. Jednak to tylko budziło jego ciekawość i chęć znalezienia odpowiedzi na pytania. A teraz wyglądał niczym małe dziecko otwierające furę prezentów. Twarz wyraźnie się rozluźniła i nie zagryzał nerwowo wargi. Towarzyszyła temu niepewność, ale po paru sekundach Potter przekrzywił głowę na krótką chwilę, jakby się czemuś przysłuchując. Zaraz potem zaśmiał się lekko i podszedł szybko do bramy. Śmiało, bez śladu strachu położył dłoń na zdobionym zamku bramy i rzekł:

― Jestem Harry James Potter-Snape, chciałbym wejść do domu.

W tym momencie brama otworzyła się na całą szerokość.

Uśmiechnięty Harry odwrócił się do mistrza eliksirów i zaraz potem pisnął, łapiąc się za pośladek. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo w pobliżu nie było.

― Czy mi się zdawało, czy ktoś mnie uszczypnął? ― mruknął nieco zakłopotany.

― To się zdarza ― stwierdził tylko Snape i ruszył alejką w stronę rezydencji. Z trudem zachowywał powagę, słysząc mamrotania małżonka.

Ten szybko do niego dołączył, ale gdy stanęli przy wejściowych drzwiach, został powstrzymany słowami:

― Tu nie ma żadnych zaklęć. Chcę tylko byś wszedł pierwszy ― rzekł Severus, wskazując drzwi. ― Wszystkie boczne drzwi są jeszcze zablokowane, ale całe pierwsze piętro czeka na nasze przybycie. Reszta pięter także jest jeszcze niedostępna, dlatego mam prośbę. Nie wpadnij na gryfoński pomysł zwiedzania domu beze mnie. Czy będziesz w stanie się powstrzymać, Harry?

― Postaram się ― odparł niecierpliwie i już sięgnął do klamki.

Severus westchnął, potrząsając głową. Miał nikłą nadzieję, że Snape Manor nie będzie im obu robić kłopotów, ani psot, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że zapewnienie małżonka było raczej… krótkotrwałe. Wcześniej czy później obudzi się w nim żądny przygód Gryfon i może nie być wesoło. Uznał, że najlepiej będzie ostrzec skrzaty, by powiadamiały go o każdej takiej „wycieczce", dopóki nie oczyści całego zamku. Pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią, a on nie zamierzał ryzykować.

W chwili, gdy się otworzyły i ich oczom ukazało się wnętrze, Harry stał w progu oniemiały. Potem zerknął na Severusa podejrzliwie i po jakimś czasie zdołał wykrztusić:

― Ty to zrobiłeś?

― Nie. Moja matka na złość mężowi.

Łobuzerski uśmiech nie mógł zejść z ust Pottera. W końcu wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem, przekraczając próg.

― To dlatego nie chciałeś się zgodzić na przemalowanie.

Mistrz eliksirów podążył za mężem, zamykając drzwi i cicho wzdychając. Radosny chichot rozbrzmiał w pozornie pustym holu, a Severus zrozumiał, czemu ten dźwięk wydaje się taki obcy w murach rezydencji. Nikt od wielu lat się tu nie roześmiał. Poczuł znajomy dotyk magii domu, kiedy powiedział:

― Ten dom słucha poleceń tylko tych mieszkańców, których szanuje, lubi lub uznaje za potężnych.

― Jak myślisz, do którego mnie zaliczył? ― Małżonek odwrócił się do niego, przerywając oglądanie wnętrza.

Tym razem to w ciemnych oczach mistrza eliksirów coś błysnęło.

― Wkrótce się dowiemy. Pamiętaj, tylko hol.

Severus zatrzymał się przy schodach i czekał, aż Harry obejrzy wszystkie ciekawostki.

A Gryfon był w swoim żywiole. Po pierwsze głównym motywem kolorystycznym pomieszczenia była barwa niemal identyczna z tą zdobiącą ściany w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru, ni to głęboka czerwień, ni to brąz. Uzupełniały ją jednak nie złote, a srebrne ornamenty. Z holu po obu stronach było widać po dwie pary drzwi w sporej odległości od siebie. Pod rozchodzącymi się na boki schodami znalazł kolejne.

― Sala balowa, sala audiencyjna, podziemia ― poinformował go Severus, gdy Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

Pod ścianami stały gabloty pełne skarbów od białej broni po biżuterię.

― Wszystkie są magiczne, służyły moim przodkom. Możesz później je pooglądać, nie posiadają żadnych klątw, jedynie zaklęcie uniemożliwiające wyniesienie z rezydencji przez kogoś innego niż członek rodziny.

Harry chwilę poświęcił obrazom i kilku rzeźbom, które grzecznie go powitały, za co także im podziękował.

― Pięknie tu ― zauważył, dołączając w końcu do małżonka, wciąż pochłaniając wzrokiem wnętrze rezydencji.

― Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, zjemy obiad na głównym tarasie. W ogrodzie jest teraz dużo kwitnących roślin i ich widok z całą pewnością ci się spodoba.

― Ale nie róże? ― zapytał ostrożnie Harry, wspominając wizytę u rodziny Snape'a.

― Są i róże, ale bez żadnych zaklęć. Tędy ― uspokoił go, wprowadzając na piętro.

Harry spodziewał się długiego korytarza z wieloma drzwiami, jednak to, co zobaczył, zaskoczyło go bardziej. Schody, którymi weszli, skręcały łagodnie w górę, ku dalszym piętrom. Teraz za jego plecami były okna oraz niewielki stolik z dwoma fotelami. Do tego miejsca prowadziły dwa wąskie przejścia tuż przy schodach. Podobne umeblowanie było teraz i przed nim, tylko dla większej ilości osób.

― Uznawano to za pokój dzienny. Tu przyjmowano przyjaciół i gości, gdy nie organizowano przyjęć. Okna wychodzą na bramę i Różany Dwór. Z sypialni, bawialni oraz pokoi gościnnych na ogród główny.

― Co jest na wyższych piętrach? ― Harry zerknął na schody prowadzące wyżej.

― Gabinety, pokoje prywatne, gościnne, lekcyjne, zwłaszcza fechtunku, muzyczny. Jest nawet pracownia artystyczna, albo nawet dwie, jedna z przyborami do haftów, szycia. Jak ją nazywała moja babka – sala kobiet.

― To najprawdziwszy zamek! ― zachwycił się Harry, podbiegając do najbliższego okna. ― Jest cudowny!

Zaraz potem szybko się odwrócił, nerwowo rozglądając dookoła. Severus uniósł brew.

― Coś się stało?

― Ktoś się koło mnie zaśmiał.

― Przypuszczalnie tutejsze duchy, albo nawet sam dom. Przejdźmy na taras.

Minęli kilka zestawów wypoczynkowych z różnych epok, ale jednocześnie dziwnie pasujących do siebie i sprawiających, że całe wnętrze wydawało się przytulne. Harry wyobraził sobie, jak czyta w takim miejscu książkę, a słońce powoli zachodzi, oświetlając całe pomieszczenie. Stanął nagle w miejscu.

― Co tym razem? ― dopytywał Severus.

Zachowanie Pottera diametralnie się zmieniło. Patrzył na to miejsce z dziwną nostalgią. Nie musiał nawet pytać, o czym teraz myśli młody czarodziej. Niemal się uśmiechnął.

― Spędzimy tutaj wakacje. A także będziemy tu przybywać, kiedy tylko zechcesz. To jest teraz twój dom, Harry.

― Prawdziwy dom ― szepnął ten cicho.

Severus przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując go ramionami i zanurzając dłonie we włosach.

― Najprawdziwszy. Zaprosisz przyjaciół na swoje urodziny właśnie tutaj. Tu będziesz grał w eksplodującego durnia z Weasleyami. Pewnie tutaj Lupin i Black będą obmyślać jakiś swój kawał, żeby doprowadzić mnie do białej gorączki.

― Tu będziemy wieczorami czytać książki i popijać herbatę ― wyszeptał Harry, wzdychając.

― Będziemy ― obiecał mistrz eliksirów, obracając go do siebie i całując. ― Ale jeść będziemy na tarasie ― dodał, odrywając się od niego i zostawiając w drzwiach.

― Severusie! ― oburzył się takim traktowaniem, chociaż bardziej przerwaniem tej przyjemnej chwili, ale ruszył za nim.

Taras okazał się częścią ogrodu, z którego wystarczyło zejść po schodach, by znaleźć się w samym środku najprzeróżniejszej roślinności.

Harry ujrzał cztery skrzaty, krzątające się koło jednego z kilku stolików, stojących na tarasie. Bardziej przypominał taras drogiej restauracji, nie część domu.

― Jak dużo jest tutaj skrzatów?

― W całym zamku około trzydziestu, dlaczego pytasz? ― zaciekawił się Snape.

― Tak z ciekawości. ― Uśmiechnął się do małej skrzatki, która z wrażenia upuściła serwetkę, ale Severus tego nie zauważył, choć stała koło niego.

― Czy widzisz teraz któregoś z nich? ― spytał.

― Oczywiście ― odparł mistrz eliksirów, siadając. ― Tobi zawsze mi usługuje, odkąd pamiętam.

― A pozostałe? ― Zajął miejsce naprzeciw małżonka.

― Reszta pewnie sprząta lub gotuje.

Harry zdecydował się zdradzić jedną ze swych tajemnic.

― Nas obsługują trzy, podając talerze czy serwetki.

― Widzisz je? ― Severus spojrzał na danie, które dla niego po prostu się pojawiło. Podobnie jak w Hogwarcie.

Gryfon skinął głową, kosztując aromatycznej zupy.

― Od jakiegoś czasu. Dumbledore powiedział, że to normalne. Każdy czarodziej w pewnym momencie zaczyna je dostrzegać. Wszystko zależy od poziomu magii.

― Czyli w Hogwarcie widzisz je…

― Wszędzie. Są ich setki.

― Zawsze przypuszczałem, że jest ich dużo, ale setki?

― Myślę, że w całej szkole będzie ich około tysiąca.

― Ile?!

― Dwa skrzaty na czarodzieja, plus minus.

Zaczął jeść, gdy ta sama mała skrzatka, która upuściła serwetkę, pociągnęła go za rękaw koszuli, szepcząc, że stygnie.

― Jedz, Severusie. Stygnie ci bardzo dobra zupa. ― Mrugnął do skrzatki, która z cichym piskiem zniknęła, rumieniąc się uroczo.

Chyba musiał jej przypaść do gustu, bo jego deser miał dużo więcej bitej śmietany na szarlotce, niż porcja Severusa.

― Przejdziemy się? ― zaproponował mistrz eliksirów, kiedy zniknęły ich talerze. ― Możemy potem wypić herbatę w altanie w ogrodzie.

Zapach kwiatów się wzmógł, gdy zeszli z tarasu. Cichy świergot ptaków, przeplatany brzęczeniem owadów, otaczał ich z każdej strony.

― Jest tu kilka niebezpiecznych roślin, ale otoczono je zaklęciami, przeważnie z uwagi na dzieci. W którejś części, jak dobrze pamiętam, są mandragory. Po tylu latach powinny osiągnąć naprawdę spore wymiary, więc ich krzyk może być zabójczy.

Harry szedł powoli za Severusem, co parę kroków przyglądając się jakiejś roślinie. Tu panował taki spokój, że rozmowa wydawała mu się nie na miejscu. Pozwalał mówić mężczyźnie, bo wydawał się być niespokojny i słuchał jego opowieści o kłopotach, jakie wcześniej sprawiała magiczna rezydencja.

On wręcz przeciwnie, był nad wyraz rozluźniony. Bardzo dobrze pamiętał, co obiecał Severusowi. Pewnie dlatego sprowadził go tutaj i był z tego powodu zadowolony. W szkole, nawet komnatach małżonka, wydawało się to nie na miejscu.

Tu był teraz jego dom.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, spoglądając na Severusa, który właśnie obejrzał się za nim.

― Co cię tak cieszy?

― Wszystko. Tutaj jest naprawdę cudownie. I ty tu jesteś.

Zdobył się na odwagę i podszedł bliżej. Pocałował go powoli. Początkowo dotykając samych warg, potem, gdy Severus cicho westchnął i objął go ramieniem, przysuwając bliżej, pogłębił pocałunek.

Stali w ogrodzie pełnym kwiatów i zapachów i całowali się powoli. Mistrz eliksirów przesuwał dłonią po jego plecach uspokajająco. Po chwili Harry oderwał się i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Żaden nie odezwał się słowem. Po prostu przytulali się do siebie, jakby robili to od zawsze.

W końcu Severus odchrząknął i zapytał:

― To jak? Pijemy herbatę? A może chciałbyś wziąć kąpiel? Mamy tu wspaniałą łazienkę i nie wpada do niej żaden żeński duch.

Wyraźnie chciał zażartować, ale wyszło to trochę zbyt nerwowo. Nie uszło to uwadze Harry'ego.

― Wszystko jedno, byle byliśmy razem. ― Ujął jego dłoń i uśmiechnął się ciepło. ― Proszę, nie denerwuj się tak. W końcu to mój pierwszy raz, nie twój.

― Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, Harry.

― Ale jednocześnie chcesz iść ze mną do łóżka? ― spytał cicho Gryfon, próbując się nie zająknąć i nie rumienić. Jeśli pierwsze mu się udało, to drugie nieco mniej, zwłaszcza gdy czuł na sobie intensywne spojrzenie małżonka. ― Chcesz uprawiać ze mną seks?

― Tak ― odparł szybko mistrz eliksirów, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

― Ja też. Mamy obopólną zgodę. Obaj tego chcemy, więc po co te nerwy? Rozluźnijmy się. Weźmy razem kąpiel w zachwalanej przez ciebie łazience. ― Pociągnął go z powrotem w stronę domu.

Severus chciał sobie strzelić w łeb, najlepiej czymś, co szybko odbierze mu świadomość. Czemu się tak dziwacznie zachowywał? Gdzie się podział w nim przebiegły i racjonalny Ślizgon? Nie miał zamiaru nigdy uwodzić Harry'ego, ale z drugiej strony wcześniej nie brał pod uwagę uczuć, czy to swoich, czy małżonka.

Nagle zrozumiał, że jest w szoku. Piękny, młody mężczyzna rano zaproponował mu ostateczne przypieczętowanie ich małżeństwa. Jak to określił Harry: „zrobimy sobie noc poślubną".

Wziął się wreszcie w garść, otrząsając z chwilowego otępienia. Obiecał sobie, że Harry nigdy nie zapomni tej nocy. Już on się o to postara.

Przejął kontrolę nad swoim przewodnikiem, by skierować się w najdalszą część korytarza na pierwszym piętrze. Już wcześniej poinstruował skrzaty, by woda w wannie była cały czas ciepła.

Wprowadził małżonka do środka i pozwolił mu delektować się przepychem łazienki.

Sam zdjął w międzyczasie górną szatę oraz obuwie, pozostając tylko w koszuli i spodniach.

― Jest ogromna! ― zachwycił się Gryfon

Severus podszedł do niego od tyłu i położył dłonie na ramionach małżonka. Harry ufnie oparł plecy na jego piersi, obracając głowę tak, żeby spojrzeć na niego.

― Przytulnie tu ― szepnął i obrócił się, by skraść Severusowi pocałunek.

Ostatnio strasznie mu się to spodobało. Zamierzał wykorzystywać każdą nadarzającą się okazję do całowania.

Nie odrywając warg od ust mistrza eliksirów, czuł jak ten rozpina guziki jego ubrania, ale ich nie zdejmuje. Przód koszuli, rękawy, a także spodnie. Potem palce jednej dłoni wplątał w jego włosy, przytrzymując go łagodnie, a drugą wsunął pod koszulę, zaczynając drażnić sutki. Harry sapnął wprost w usta małżonka i odsunął się od niego z udawanym wyrzutem.

― Mieliśmy wziąć kąpiel.

Severus zaśmiał się i zaczął się rozbierać. Koszula i spodnie zostały ułożone na ławie pod ścianą. Potter stał i patrzył na ciało, które zwykle widział wieczorami przy świetle świec. Nagle uświadomił sobie coś jeszcze. Wspomnienia dały o sobie znać i jego dłonie zacisnęły się na brzegach koszuli, szybko zakrył nią klatkę piersiową. Mocno zbladł i zaczął się cofać w stronę drzwi z paniką w oczach.

― Harry? Co się dzieje? ― zaniepokoił się natychmiast Snape. Nigdy dotąd Gryfon tak się nie zachowywał w jego obecności. Ten tylko zaczął kręcić głową i zapinać guziki koszuli drżącymi palcami. Mylił się, zapinając nierówno, lecz teraz nie miało to dla niego żadnego znaczenia. Mężczyzna złapał go za dłonie, pytając spokojnie:

― O co chodzi, Harry?

― Nie chcę…

Severus drgnął, nie rozumiejąc, co spowodowało tak gwałtowną reakcję młodego czarodzieja. Czyżby nagle dotarł cały sens tego, co zamierzają zrobić do Pottera? Ale dlaczego aż tak się boi? Wystarczy, że odmówi.

― Dobrze, Harry. Nie musimy tego robić. Pójdziemy do ogrodu, wypijemy herbatę i wrócimy do Hogwartu ― szeptał uspokajająco, ale wyglądało, jakby nic nie docierało do spanikowanego młodego mężczyzny.

― Nie chcę… byś widział mnie nago… Jestem brzydki… Dziwoląg… ― jąkał się Gryfon, szarpiąc nerwowo za guziki.

I Severus wszystko zrozumiał. Kolejne efekty wychowania przez Dursleyów wyszły na jaw. Objął Harry'ego i przytulił mocno .

― Nie jesteś brzydki, Harry. I w żadnym razie nie jesteś żadnym dziwolągiem, słyszysz? ― Potter po prostu stał ze sztywno opuszczonymi rękami wzdłuż boków, opierając głowę o jego pierś, więc Snape zdecydował się na pewien ruch.

Wziął go na ręce i po schodkach ostrożnie zszedł do wanny, która spokojnie mogła uchodzić za mały basen. Posadził go sobie na kolanach, siadając w wodzie na dostosowanych do tego siedziskach. Ciepło wody rozluźniło odrobinę Harry'ego, ale jedynie mocniej wtulił się w niego. Severus zdecydował się na coś jeszcze. Rzadko używał bezróżdżkowej magii, ale teraz skorzystał z niej, zdejmując z nich zamoczone ubrania. Harry w efekcie sapnął i chciał odwrócić się do niego plecami, zasłaniając się, ale małżonek powstrzymał go.

― Jesteś pięknym, młodym mężczyzną, Harry. I nie daj sobie wmówić nic innego.

Potter spojrzał na niego niepewnie i Snape znów poczuł gniew na zidiociałych krewnych młodego czarodzieja. Zdecydował się jednak nic nie mówić. Sięgnął po buteleczkę z mydłem i nalał sobie odrobinę na dłonie. Ujął rękę małżonka i zaczął ją powoli myć, przesuwając się ku ramieniu. Masując kończynę, Severus doskonale wyczuwał jego napięcie i zdenerwowanie.

― Spokojnie, tylko cię myję. Rozluźnij się.

Obrócił go do siebie plecami i lekkim naciśnięciem nakazał się oprzeć. Zaczął myć drugą rękę i z ramion przesunął się na klatkę piersiowa. Gdy musnął sutki, Harry jęknął cicho i zagryzł wargi, by stłumić kolejny jęk.

― Nie, Harry. Nie krępuj się. Jesteśmy tu sami i nikt cię nie usłyszy. A ja lubię cię słuchać. ― I znów zaczął go myć.

Magia Harry'ego zaczęła ich otaczać prawie natychmiast. Krążyła, drgała, wyczekiwała. Snape uśmiechnął się. Taka reakcja oznaczała, że małżonek choć nieśmiało, ale jest chętny na te zabiegi. Uniósł się na rękach, by przesunąć o stopień wyżej i kontynuował mycie. Członek Gryfona już był naprężony, gdy zaczął namydlać jego brzuch. Potter zaczął się wiercić, nieświadomie starając się znaleźć jak najbliżej dłoni małżonka. To powodowało pewną niedogodność i Severus w pewnej chwili musiał przerwać, opierając czoło na karku Gryfona, cicho szepcząc:

― Przestań, Harry. Nie jestem z kamienia.

― Nie.

I znów się poruszył. Tego się po nim Snape nie spodziewał. Całkowicie przekonany, że nadal tkwi w swoich wspomnieniach, a reakcje ciała były naturalne, nie zauważył tej zmiany. Mistrz eliksirów jęknął, czując pośladki sunące po jego także chętnym członku.

― Harry! ― ostrzegł go, ale bez zbytniej wrogości w głosie, przymykając oczy. Było mu coraz przyjemniej.

― Przecież ja nic nie robię. Tylko się kąpiemy ― zauważył tamten wesoło, schodząc z kolan małżonka.

Sam wypowiedział podobne słowa do Harry'ego noc wcześniej. Mistrz eliksirów westchnął z ulgą, a zaraz potem z jego gardła wydostał się zduszony jęk.

_Cholerny…_

― Potter! ― warknął, nie przerywając mu jednak tego, co robił, bo skutecznie odwracał uwagę od wszystkich myśli.

Klęczał pomiędzy jego nogami, zanurzony w wodzie po uda. Ich członki były teraz na tej samej wysokości i Harry z łobuzerskim, a zarazem trochę niepewnym uśmiechem dotknął obu.

Zaraz potem spojrzał na Severusa, który przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował. Nie zważał na swój przyspieszony oddech, gdy drobniejsze dłonie lekko się zacisnęły. Potem nachylił się nad uchem młodego czarodzieja i szepnął:

― Rób, co chcesz. Jeżeli poczuję dyskomfort, po prostu ci to powiem.

I znów go pocałował.

Harry był ciekawski. Jak zawsze zresztą. I chyba ta ciekawość doprowadziła go do tej sytuacji. Sam zbyt często się nie masturbował, bo albo nie miał do tego okazji, albo zwyczajnie nie potrzebował. Jednak, słysząc pierwszy jęk przyjemności Severusa, gdy się o niego otarł, chciał usłyszeć więcej.

Nie tak to zaplanował Severus. Jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać Harry'ego. Każde najmniejsze dotknięcie było przepełnione magią małżonka, a jego własna pragnęła jej coraz bardziej. Oprócz tego jego organizm od rana był na skraju, a postępowanie Gryfona wzmacniało tylko doznania. Nie sądził, by wytrzymał te „zabawy" długo. Ale za to później będzie mógł spokojnie zająć się Harrym. Bardzo spokojnie.

Jęknął znowu, gdy śliskie od mydła dłonie objęły oba członki i zaczęły je „myć". Te katusze sprawiały obu dużo przyjemności, Severus mógł dostrzec rozluźniony, wyraz twarzy małżonka i łagodny uśmiech . W ciszy słychać było ich szybkie oddechy i plusk wody.

― Severusie… Ja zaraz… ― Harry coraz szybciej przesuwał dłońmi w górę i w dół.

― Nie… przeszkadzaj sobie… ― On już sam był na granicy.

Opierając się na łokciach i hamując jak najdłużej, obserwował małżonka. Oblizywanie warg, a zaraz potem ich zagryzanie. Półprzymknięte powieki, rozchylone wargi. Coraz szybsze oddechy i ciche jęki, gdy palce dotykały główek penisów. Wszystko to składało się na cudowny obraz. Severus nawet nie był w stanie sobie wyobrazić jak piękny będzie Harry, gdy…

Mógł. Zobaczył.

Napięte plecy, gdy Potter odchylił do tyłu głowę, dochodząc mocno. Tego było i dla niego za wiele, w tym momencie dołączył do niego. Zaraz potem musiał go łapać, by nie wpadł do głębszej części basenu, gdy zmęczony stracił równowagę, przechylając się za bardzo do tyłu. Przyciągnął go do piersi, zanurzając w wodzie. Po krótkiej chwili Harry zachichotał.

― Co cię śmieszy?

― Nie mogę się ruszyć. Nogi mi zdrętwiały.

― Gryfon ― mruknął rozbawiony i posadził go obok, powoli pomagając mu wyprostować nogi. Harry oparł się o brzeg, wzdychając głęboko.

― Mógłbym stąd nigdy nie wychodzić. Podoba mi się ten spokój i cisza. ― Przymknął oczy i pozwolił, by Severus przez dłuższą chwilę masował mu nogi, przywracając w nich krążenie. W końcu jego oddech zwolnił, a głowa opadła na ramię mężczyzny.

Mistrz eliksirów szybko dostrzegł, że Gryfon zapadł w sen. Zaklęciem uniósł go z wody, owijając w ciepły ręcznik. Samemu także skorzystał z drugiego. Lewitując w ten sposób małżonka, przeszedł z nim do sypialni po drugiej stronie korytarza. Ułożył go w ogromnym łożu z baldachimem, które bez problemu pomieściłoby z pięć osób i przykrył kocem. Sam nie był śpiący, usiadł więc w fotelu przy oknie i wezwał skrzata, by dostarczono mu herbatę.

Godzinę później Harry zaczął śnić i musiał zareagować. Tak jak poprzedniej nocy nie miał zamiaru go budzić. Położył się koło niego i objął ramieniem. Harry wtulił się natychmiast, ciężko wzdychając, ale uspokajając się w tej samej chwili. Mężczyzna wplótł palce we włosy małżonka, gładząc je delikatnie i pozwalając sobie na krótką drzemkę.

Obudził go zapach herbaty. W łóżku leżał sam. Usiadł szybko, by zobaczyć w swoim fotelu małżonka w białym szlafroku i z filiżanką parującego napoju.

― Za chwilę podadzą kolację ― poinformował go Harry, odstawiając napój i wstając, żeby się przeciągnąć. ― Już dawno nie spałem w ciągu dnia. To naprawdę miłe uczucie.

― Co będziesz robił w nocy, skoro teraz się wyspałeś? ― Snape także wstał i przyzwał i sobie szlafrok.

Czuł spojrzenie Gryfona na sobie, gdy nagi opuszczał łóżko.

― Z tego, co wiem, to chyba mieliśmy jakieś plany.

Severus przełknął, widząc zdecydowanie w oczach małżonka. Nawet po tym, co zrobił w łazience, nie był do końca pewien decyzji Pottera.

― Wiesz, że potem nie będzie już odwrotu? ― I choć te słowa z trudnością przeszły mu przez gardło, musiał je powiedzieć.

― Wiem i nadal tego chcę. Właśnie z tobą, z nikim innym.

Pyknięcie pojawiającego się skrzata przełamało dziwną atmosferę. Dodatkowym dźwiękiem, który dał się słyszeć w tej samej chwili, było burczenie dobiegające z brzucha Harry'ego. Coś naprawdę niezwykłego, biorąc pod uwagę, że ten niezbyt często miał apetyt.


End file.
